Flor de Loto
by Karmalaa
Summary: La trágica historia de amor entre Mu de Aries y Shaka de Virgo. Supone además una comparativa entre la vida de Shaka y la de Buda. [terminado]
1. Default Chapter

- Prólogo capítulo 1 - 

Siddharta, conocido históricamente por Buda, el Iluminado, nació en la India hacia en el 563 a.C. Cuenta la leyenda que su madre durante la gestación soñó que daba a luz a un elefante blanco, lo que fue interpretado como signo de buen augurio.

La reina tuvo a su hijo en un bosque acompañado de sus cortesanas. Dicen que nada más nacer, Siddharta se puso en pie y les habló. Tras morir su madre seis días después del parto, al difunto Rey le fue dicho que su hijo sería un profeta, a lo que respondió criándole dentro de los lujos de palacio, aislándole de la crudeza del exterior para evitarle sufrimiento y perderle.

Creció dichoso, se casó y tuvo un hijo, pero fueron tres las visiones que le cambiaron para siempre: vio un anciano, un enfermo y un cadáver, cuestionándose sus valores, lo que era la muerte y el padecimiento.

- Capítulo 1 -

Cuenta la leyenda que cuando la reina Mahamaya supo que daría a su reino un heredero las visiones no dejaron de invadirle; sueños en los que un elefante blanco se fundía con ella en un solo ser. Muchos la tildaron de loca. Algunos, sin embargo, albergaron la esperanza. Nuevos cambios se avecinaban.

Y llegó el día en que la llevaron a los bosques lejos de palacio para que diera a luz como la tradición mandaba. Diez cortesanas la rodearon en una jaula de la más fina seda, construyendo una prisión de vivos colores y suaves texturas en la que se sometió a un trance dulce y doloroso, recitando palabras a las presentes desconocidas, a lo que las doncellas respondieron con silencio y discreción.

Dicen que la hermosa Mahamaya supo que traería al mundo a un príncipe, el cuál llevaría felicidad al reino, pero a la vez desgracia. Y que por semejante desagravio a los dioses, ella tendría que morir y pagar con su vida el pecado de concebir a aquel que obtendría las respuestas.

Aquel niño nació en el sagrado suelo de la India. Siddharta fue su nombre, y sabio se mostró nada más respirar el aire húmedo y tibio de su mágica tierra, cuando habló de pie a los que atónitos presenciaron el acontecimiento.

Kabitah no tuvo esa suerte. No había para ella mujeres que la acompañaran mientras afrontaba sola el momento del parto, ni cortinajes de seda ni bosques encantados. Sólo el mismo aire tibio cargado de miseria que seguía encerrado en los valles surcados por el Ganges, divino río encuentro de karma y ciclos que la mano humana no podía romper.

Milenios y estatus separaban a las dos mujeres, pero un mismo destino las unía. A Kabitah la aislaron por demencia, pues una voz resonaba en su mente sin descanso desde hacía meses. No sabía si quería ese hijo, tan sólo guardaba una esperanza. Quizás pronto llegaría su descanso si esa voz la dejaba en paz.

_Albergas en tu seno el fruto de la discordia de los Dioses. Darás a luz un varón, pero no será hijo para ti. No serás madre para él. Dándole cabida en tu vientre has cumplido con tu deber. El elegido él es._

Se aferró a los muros llenos de podredumbre de aquel callejón en mitad de la nada, presa del pánico y de las insoportables contracciones fruto del agudo sufrimiento que padecía, sintiendo cómo se rompía por dentro.

Entre gritos y lágrimas, soledad y pauperia, nació el varón. Un niño que se limitó a permanecer de pie en una horripilante estampa.

Su piel armiña resultaba extraña entre las teces oscuras de los miles de congéneres con los que convivía. Pero al igual que extraña era la del niño, lo era la suya, blanquecina, incorporando cabellos claros, se podría afirmar que rubios, y ojos verdosos. ¿Cómo iba a saber la pobre mujer, condenada al analfabetismo de las masas, que descendía de la casta guerrera de los arios, llegados de las llanuras de la actual Rusia hacía ya más de 2500 años?

Dos milenios y medio. Justo el tiempo que separaba ambos alumbramientos.

Al ser su piel clara, no fue eso sólo que más le horrorizó del niño brotado de su carne, sino el que permaneciera inmóvil como una pequeña estatua creada para ser venerada, con sus ojos cerrados y su boca impasible, sin lloros, sin quejidos por el cambio de medio que estaba inevitablemente ligado al nacimiento.

_No serás madre para él. Le entregarás a los monjes, que siguiendo el Dharma (1) sabrán reconocerle_.

Y así, sintiendo que su dolor mortal como madre no podía hacer frente a lo que la grave voz masculina le decía, corrió con él en brazos hasta las puertas mismas del Templo que reinaba en las cercanías. No era un palacio, pero las paredes eran igual de altas e inaccesibles.

Allí le dejó, como Mahamaya hizo al morir seis días después de traerle al mundo. En cuanto salió despavorida del lugar, sintió como se le esfumaba la vida entre los dedos.

Pero la voz ya no le turbaba, porque ahora aguardaría, y hablaría a quién correspondía una vez ya en mundo firme.

Cuando llegara el momento la voz llegaría a aquél a quienes los monjes acogieron con discreción, conscientes de que la nueva encarnación había llegado. Uno de ellos, el más anciano, sostuvo al pequeño entre los brazos, manchándose por los restos de sangre que aún le recubrían; con gesto calmado y paciente como sólo un sabio podía tener, buscó en su piel una señal divina que hiciera realidad la profecía estudiada en los antiguos textos a lo largo de todos sus años entregados al monasterio.

Respiró con cierto alivio al distinguir en la espalda del recién nacido una marca que resaltaba entre lo blanco de su cuerpo.

- Es la flor del loto.

Todos los presentes entraron en silencio nuevamente en el monasterio, y se apresuraron a entonar los cánticos pertinentes. El día prometido había llegado, el Iluminado había escogido a aquél que más cercano le sería, y éste crecería bajo la protección del secreto en aquel lugar perdido en el norte de la India.

Le acicalaron y le prepararon, dejándole en el suelo al pie del altar donde una gigantesca estatua caoba de Buda vigilaba con mirada recia y vacía. El sándalo inundaba el pesado ambiente, los colores vivos y la luz tenue creaban un ambiente de ensueño, de cuento, de leyenda; tal y como la ceremonia requería.

No importaba quién había concebido al niño, qué vida le esperaba en un principio, o cuál era su familia. Al llegar a manos de los monjes había vuelto a nacer, con un sólo propósito, un sólo destino.

Sería el único capacitado para hablarle. Y al igual que el mismo Siddharta recibió el nombre de Gautama tras alcanzar la verdad del Nirvana, él seguiría el mismo camino. Quedaría inmortalizado por un nombre que inspiraría temor y respeto por partes iguales.

_Tú serás el más cercano a los dioses..._

_Shaka_

* * *

La vida en Palacio era apacible, y transcurría entre el suave cántico de las cascadas de los jardines ylas hermosas flores traídas de todos los confines de Asia, cultivadas especialmente para deleite de sus ojos.

Bendecido por la belleza, la felicidad colmaba cada ápice de sus días junto a su esposa, Yasodhara, y el hijo varón que ambos acababan de tener. Nada podía romper la armonía que había respirado a lo largo de sus 21 años de vida entre los muros de Palacio... Salvo esos mismos muros que conformaban una barrera que le aislaba del exterior.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo sería aquel pueblo que algún día quedaría bajo su reinado. ¿Sería tan hermoso el mundo como aquel jardín de ensueño en el que solía meditar y pasear?

La morada de Siddharta era privilegiada como ese monasterio que seguía inalterable, año tras año. Uno de los más jóvenes monjes, alarmado, se presentó con todos los respetos ante el anciano que velaba espiritualmente por todos los integrantes de la comunidad.

- Maestro, ya han pasado dos horas...

El venerable hombre le miró, gravemente.

- No debes sentir pesar por ello. Es la carga que el elegido debe soportar en su camino a la Iluminación.

No debía desconfiar de las palabras del sabio, mas se quedó con cierta preocupación. Oía al pequeño llorar sin consuelo en aquella dependencia infinita y oscura sobre el frío e inhóspito suelo. Pero la orden del anciano no podía desestimarse.

El niño, de largos y dorados cabellos, estaba postrado en la piedra; lágrimas cubrían su rostro, con su pálida figura envuelta en una túnica y un voto de silencio sólo roto por el llanto. No había tocado el sencillo cuenco de arcilla donde los demás monjes recibían el poco alimento diario.

Un niño que en su corta vida no había contemplado el mundo ni una sola vez. Quizás por ello reflejaba en forma de lágrimas el pavor que le producían las imágenes que le invadían desde hacía horas, y de las que no era capaz de desprenderse.

Temblaba, sentía frío, y dolor. El dolor de aquellas personas a las que no podía tocar, las cuáles no parecían percatarse de su presencia. Quería alzar las manos, gritar, aliviarles la pena, pero no podía. Se sentía insignificante.

Fue cuando una voz grave y gutural le llamó. Sólo a él. Una voz seria, intimidante, mas era justo el alivio que en ese momento necesitaba.

_Shaka¿por qué motivo un niño de seis años se pasa el día sobre el frío suelo de este Templo, abandonado a un llanto sin consuelo?_

No se inmutó. No sabía de dónde provenía el llamamiento. Pero al igual que en su mente lo sentía, con ella misma le respondió.

_Veo dolor. Sufrimiento. Muerte. ¿Por qué esta gente sufre¿Por qué hay tanta miseria?_

Su universo era oscuro, pero por alguna razón arrastraba consigo aquella visión desde hacía días. Niños como él, mujeres y hombres adultos, algunos ya ancianos, otros en plena juventud, se arremolinaban en torno a las calles, cubiertos de una luz ambarina que distorsionaba la escabrosa realidad que contemplaba. Veía en ellos hambre, desasosiego. Veía los cuerpos huesudos introducirse en las sagradas aguas del Ganges en busca de una última purificación.

_La muerte es parte de la vida. Es un estado necesario para mantener el orden del universo. No debes temerla. El dolor forma parte de la naturaleza humana. Por ello tienes que comprenderlo, y secar esas lágrimas que te atormentan. No debes ceder a la tristeza, sino sentirte afortunado, porque has sido tú al que he escogido._

No se movió un ápice, pero aquel mensaje logró sacarle del trance en el que estaba inmerso para adentrarse en otro que le cambiaría radicalmente la vida.

_¿Elegirme... a mí¿Para qué¿Quién eres?_

Demasiadas preguntas que se atropellaban. Afortunadamente, todas obtendrían pronto respuesta.

_Por muchos nombres me conocen... Gaütama, Bhagavä, Annutara... Pero de entre todos ellos, por uno soy reconocido entre gran parte de las almas que pueblan el mundo terrenal que tú ahora pisas. Ellos me llaman el Iluminado. Me llaman Buda._

Se quedó estupefacto, algo en su pequeño ser le decía que estaba rozando el límite de la cordura, donde ésta pasa a ser demencia.

_¿Buda? Es imposible. Y si lo eres¿por qué hablas conmigo?_

Era de todas sus preguntas la más lógica y necesaria.

_Porque llevo mucho esperando tu llegada. Tú eres especial, porque has nacido con un don que te hace distinto del resto de tus contemporáneos. Eres el vínculo que me une al mundo que una vez conocí, y a la vez, tienes la cualidad en tu interior para poder entrar en el mío. ¿Lo entiendes, Shaka?_

El niño atendía, confuso, aturdido.

_Es normal la turbación que ahora sientes. Has sido tocado por la luz, y de ti depende que sigas avanzando en el camino hacia tu Iluminación. Yo te velaré, acudiré a tu llamada cuando me necesites. Sólo tú podrás comunicarte conmigo a través del hilo que nos une entre la tierra y el cielo. Porque yo soy tus ojos, y tú serás los míos. Verás en tu mente todo lo que necesites conocer del mundo que ahí fuera espera, y al que algún día acudirás, puesto que aunque siglos separan mi andadura de la tuya, el dolor y sufrimiento humanos, la esencia de su existencia, sigue siendo la misma. __Por ello, no debes ver lo que te rodea por ti mismo, puesto que es en tus ojos donde reside la puerta al plano espiritual donde yo me hallo. Cada vez que así lo hagas, no serás solamente tú quien verá, también así yo haré, y los efectos de nuestra fusión serán inimaginables en poder. No lo olvides, destrucción y vida van íntimamente ligados. Esa será... tu máxima responsabilidad._

Tal y como había surgido, la voz se esfumó. Le llamó, presa de un terrible y repentino sentimiento de soledad.

_¡No me dejes¡No me dejes!_

Con las manos extendidas hacia la oscuridad, intentaba alcanzar algo etéreo, sin proveniencia definida. Volvía a estar en medio del inalterable silencio, sólo roto por los ecos de su agitada respiración.

Nuevas imágenes se sucedieron ante sus ojos aparentemente ciegos.

Primero vio un anciano. Analizó su débil cuerpo, las manos huesudas, la mirada oscura y penetrante, indescriptiblemente triste. Su larga barba grisácea, las piernas demasiado enclenques como para sostener la totalidad del peso, aunque éste de seguro era liviano.

Y el llanto de Shaka cesó, puesto que toda atención, toda energía que daba vida a su diminuto cuerpo, quedó concentrada en una tarea: captar y asimilar cada parte de lo que la voz nuevamente transmitía.

_Todos los seres ven como sus vidas llegan poco a poco al ocaso, por igual experimentan el proceso. El cuerpo marchita, es un hecho irreversible._

Tras ello, Shaka vio a un moribundo, otro hombre débil, con signos en su rostro fatigado que denotaban el estar padeciendo diversas dolencias y sufrimientos.

_La enfermedad nos toca a todos, nos recuerda lo frágil que la vida resulta, cómo ésta puede ser minada por miles de circunstancias, diciéndonos que no somos nada frente a las corrientes del universo._

Y finalmente vio un cuerpo ya sin vida. Inerte, inmóvil. Y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas

_Por cada vida hay una muerte, Shaka. Desde el momento en que nacemos, comenzamos a morir. Avanzamos en nuestro camino por la luz, pero en verdad, lo único que hacemos es acercarnos a la oscuridad, hasta que ésta nos envuelve. Y su significado... Eso habrás de descubrirlo tú solo... Algún día lo comprenderás_.

No esperó más respuestas. A su vez, no hizo más preguntas.

Él no podía saberlo, pero pasarían años hasta que volviera a encontrarse con aquél que le había abierto las puertas hacia un mundo intangible al que el propio Shaka pertenecía en una comunión perfecta.

Volverían a encontrarse cuando él madurada las capacidades innatas con las que había llegado al mundo terrenal. Hasta entonces, Él esperaría. Unos años mortales no significaban nada en la plenitud del espacio tiempo, los cuáles dedicaría a observar con detenimiento su evolución.

Fue cuando el pequeño semidiós se incorporó, una energía le atravesaba, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, electrizando cada uno de sus poros. Concentrado se sentó con la espalda erguida, la vista ciega al frente, las piernas enlazadas, las manos descansando sobre su regazo.

Y meditó.

_Soy un ser vivo. He nacido, crezco, seguiré creciendo, hasta alcanzar la madurez. Pero lo que mis semejantes denominan desarrollo, no son más que etapas en el camino que nos conduce al final. A cada minuto, a cada segundo nos acercamos al mismo. Estoy vivo, y por tanto, moriré. Pero... ¿Qué es la muerte?_

Esa sería una pregunta... A la que tardaría más dos décadas en poner solución.

* * *

Los cinco sentidos envolvían la percepción del hombre en el mundo terrenal, incluso en aquel monasterio budista perdido en el norte de la península de Bengala.

La vista quedaba deleitada con las ricas representaciones de las divinidades, todas ellas en vivos colores a veces extenuantes e irreales, sumergiendo al espectador en un paraje de ensueño y fantasía.

Un fuerte olor a sándalo quemado permanentemente calaba hasta lo más profundo de las maderas y los telajes, impregnando cada partícula del lugar con su esencia.

El oído se regocijaba con las voces que recitaban textos en sánscrito, implorando por aquellos que debían ser guiados en pro de la búsqueda del verdadero camino.

Olfato. Oído. Gusto. Tacto. Los cuatro medios con los que el joven al que todos temían se comunicaba.

Permanecía largas horas en la misma posición, meditando, sin que nada ni nadie pudieran sacarle del continuo trance en el que levitaba. Pero esa mañana había que buscar un modo de hacerlo.

Un monje ataviado con las vivas túnicas rojizas apretó el paso, procurando que el eco no creciera hasta hacer su presencia aún más notoria. Sintió un escalofrío. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que el niño había llegado, cómo todos los sabios habían visto cumplidas las profecías, y en silencio le había visto crecer.

Le observó. Ya debía tener catorce o quince años. No recordaba haber escuchado en todo aquel tiempo su voz, o siquiera su presencia entre los demás integrante de aquella aislada comunidad.

Era como la estatua viviente de una divinidad a la que debían respetar, venerar y cuidar. Sin revelar su paradero.

- Hermano, el anciano se encuentra en su lecho de muerte, y ha pedido verte. Todos rogamos que cumplas su deseo.

Aguardó a una distancia prudencial sin apartar los ojos del suelo, intimidado por el aura que manaba del joven de cabellos rubios como la mañana. Tragó saliva cuando le tuvo a su lado y por vez primera le escucho.

- Condúceme ante él.

Asintió en precipitado gesto, incorporándose para emprender camino con prisas más que justificadas. Atravesaban el Templo decorado con mil y una escenas y divinidades, las cuáles observaban recelosas al elegido.

Brama, Shiva, y Visnú no se dejaron intimidar desde su sagrado panteón. Sus ojos aparentemente vacíos parecían seguir su paso colmado de porte y elegancia.

En una amplia sala descansaba el cuerpo moribundo del viejo, rodeado de todos los hermanos de la pequeña comunidad budista. Los sutras (2) no cesaban, preparando su alma para al fin poder dar el siguiente paso en el karma y acercarse cada vez más a la culminación.

Los cánticos cesaron al llegar él, y todos sintieron la tremenda energía que emanaba de aquel cuerpo de tan finas y delicadas proporciones.

- Dejadnos a solas... - balbuceó el anciano, más aferrado ya a la muerte que a la vida.

Cumplieron su voluntad, y el escogido por Buda se sentó a su lado con los párpados caídos, el rostro sereno y perfecto, dejando la atención completamente centrada en aquel que le recogió cuando apenas unos minutos habían pasado desde que saliera del vientre en el que se conformó.

- La vela de esta vida se agota, pronto la llama será propagada a una nueva y arderá hasta que el ciclo decida. Pero antes de que llegue el momento, quiero entregarte algo.

Las manos ásperas y huesudas tantearon hasta dar con las suaves y jóvenes, dibujando el contacto un rictus de asombro en los labios del elegido. El calor humano era del todo desconocido para él.

- Ha pasado de mano en mano durante diez generaciones en este Templo. Así ha sido con un único propósito: que llegara hasta ti.

Depositó en las tiernas palmas un rosario de ciento ocho cuentas, todas ellas labradas y pulidas, perfectas, sintiendo el destinatario un escalofrío.

- Sólo a ti pertenece, sólo tú encontrarás el uso adecuado que darle. Ahora que ya lo has recibido, puedo dejar esta vida con la conciencia tranquila...

Y las manos del viejo, aún sobre las suyas, quedaron inertes. Sintió la muerte de cerca, se empapó de ella, maravillándose por la serenidad que la había envuelto en esta ocasión.

Quedó inmóvil arrodillado ante el cadáver, y los monjes acudieron a envolverlo en telas del blanco más puro, color de luto, signo de dolor momentáneo por la pérdida, pero también de alegría por el que había ascendido un nuevo peldaño en la escalera de la reencarnación.

Mientras oía los rezos funerarios repasó la textura de las cuentas, las contó como en un ábaco, y una intensa sensación de poder y responsabilidad le embargó.

¿Qué significaba aquel presente?

_Ya lo tienes en tus manos._

Shaka se sobresaltó. Había pasado casi ocho años.

- Hermano, por favor, retiraos hasta que hayamos ultimado los preparativos de la incineración.

Asintió, y tras volver sobre sus pasos cerró tras de si las pesadas hojas de la puerta que delimitaba aquella sala, en donde pasaba la mayor parte de las horas del día. Sólo él, sólo el silencio.

Solos los dos.

Necesitaba volver a oírle.

_¿Qué has querido decir¿Qué es esto que porto, tanta importancia resuma que acudes a mí cuando ya casi te había olvidado?_

Mentía. Era imposible condenar al olvido aquella serenidad que había experimentado. El consuelo, la luz que por unos momentos le envolvió, y en la que pensaba con ansia jornada tras jornada.

_La impaciencia sólo resultará un obstáculo en tu progreso. Debes ser sereno, como las rocas contra las que el mar se estrella, como la hierba que se deja mecer por el viento. Dime, Shaka¿ya has comprendido lo que entraña la muerte?_

Pensó en las visiones que había seguido teniendo. Pensó en el anciano, en sus manos frías, y en la paz tangible que envolvía su aura.

_La muerte es un estado más que nos supone abandonar lo conocido. Algunos la afrontan con miedo, otros con esperanza, y en esas expectativas se puede medir el dolor con el que hacia ella se parte._

_¿Cómo afrontarás tú la muerte?_

_Aún soy joven, no he de preocuparme por ello._

_La muerte no distingue entre niños y viejos, ricos y pobres, santos y diablos. Tú por tanto no quedas exento. Piensa en ello, porque eres mortal, y algún día la vida como tal se apagará. Como prueba de ello... Voy a mostrarte algo._

Aquella sensación volvió a envolverle. Se sintió deshacer en la materia, romperse en miles de partículas y formar parte de una realidad que surgía frente a sus ojos, vírgenes de mundo.

Lo vio, nítido. Pudo aspirar el aroma dulce, sentir la brisa que acariciaba su rostro. La inmensa paz de un prado interminable coronado por una loma, y una luz cegadora que le embriagó, atravesándole el alma, grabándose con fuego la magistral silueta que ante él se mostraba. Dos figuras perfectas, idénticas, impermutables.

Se vio a si mismo con los labios entreabiertos y una presencia a su lado, la cuál, pese a no ser visible, pudo identificar.

_¿Los ves, Shaka? No los olvides, porque será ahí donde conocerás tu muerte. Donde yo la encontré..._

- Donde yo... - repitió, en una mezcla de fascinación y pavor.

En aquella magistral ilusión un feroz viento agitó sus cabellos, impidiéndole la visión. En la realidad seguía en aquella sala insondable, absorto en lo que la otra dimensión a la que se había entregado le revelaba.

_No olvides lo que te he dicho y mostrado... Sólo cuando comprendas el sentido de tu muerte serás digno del nombre que llevarás._

Y de nuevo, la nada. Había desaparecido, dejándole solo e inquieto. Sin poder apartar de sus pensamientos aquella declaración que le convertía en una criatura más, frágil y efímera.

Supo pues que tenía un objetivo al que encauzar su vida: encontrar la ubicación de su tumba y los misterios que la rodeaban.

* * *

_(1) Dharma: conjunto de enseñanzas que Buda legó al mundo._

_(2)Sutras: cánticos mortuorios budistas._


	2. Capítulo 2

El frío y austero viento ondeaba sin cesar las coloridas banderas y abalorios, llenando el espacio vacío con su replicar en honor a los infatigables peregrinos que avanzaban contra las dificultades, recorriendo con la distancia de sus cuerpos desplegados sobre la tierra el camino que les separaba de Lhasa, la ciudad prohibida, hogar durante siglos de los Dalai Lama. 

Desde lo alto de una escarpada roca un joven observaba el ritual de sus paisanos: se levantaban, unían las manos sobre el pecho en señal de ruego, caían suavemente de rodillas al suelo, y tras tenderse por completo sobre él repetían el ciclo, cubriendo con lenta parsimonia los penosos kilómetros. Solía acudir todos los años en esas fechas a observar en silencio las caravanas humanas, y aunque podía decirse que ciertamente no habían diferencias entre las sucesivas riadas, aquella que en concreto contemplaba tenía un significado especial para él.

Sería la última que viese en la vida, tal y como ahora la conocía.

A sus veinte años, Mu era consciente de la dimensión desorbitada que su mundo iba a cobrar. Había sido escogido a edad muy temprana por su peculiaridad. Aquel hombre deslumbrante y místico le dijo que de él se esperaba algo más que convertirse en un simple monje budista.

_Estás llamado a ser algo que nunca hubieses imaginado_.

La última noche de su mes de reflexión había concluido al fin. Recordó las palabras exactas de Shion, su venerado maestro, y cómo había abandonado así el modesto Templo en el que se había criado durante la primera etapa de su infancia. Tal y como le había indicado, tras el amanecer del trigésimo día volvería a las desoladas tierras a medio camino entre el Tibet y Nepal, más cerca del confín del mundo que de meras fronteras políticas.

Tras arduos años de entrenamiento y estudio, había llegado la hora de su proclamación. Como todo integrante de la Casa de Aries debía someterse a la ceremonia de iniciación, un ritual que, según le había detallado el Patriarca de Atenea, era un acto íntimo entre mentor y alumno, con el cuál se traspasaba de generación en generación de guerreros los secretos y legados de toda la Orden a la que iba a entregarse, conocimientos que contaban ya con cuatro milenios de historia.

Aún no había pisado la mítica ciudad griega, y pese a que la imaginaba a través de libros y relatos estaba llamado a cargar con más responsabilidad que el resto de sus futuros compañeros. Guardaría con recelo todos los registros y documentos que relataban la existencia de aquella comunidad vinculada a la Diosa de la sabiduría, codificados todos ellos en una lengua que sólo los custodios del primer signo del Zodiaco conocían, la lengua de los alquimistas, la de una cultura prácticamente perdida en las profundidades del olvido colectivo.

Su larga cabellera, siempre recogida, era azotada por la brisa helada llegada del Himalaya. Contempló una vez más la serpenteante y oscura mancha que formaban los cientos de personas congregadas, y se alejó de allí como si nunca hubiese estado en aquel lugar. Tras una hora de camino por abruptos terreros que sólo un nativo podía recorrer con paso ligero y seguro, llegó hasta la que había sido su morada todos esos años, la Torre de Jamir. Aunque pudo percibir su cosmos antes de siquiera tener la formidable silueta de la construcción en el horizonte, fue al contemplar el esbelto y portentoso cuerpo de Shion, sus cabellos ondulantes y la insondable mirada que dejaba entrever un alma pura y repleta de sabiduría, cuando fue plenamente consciente de que la hora había llegado.

Se inclinó en una sentida reverencia. Había seguido sus indicaciones, una por una, fielmente.

Siguiendo con la tradición había transformado paulatinamente su cuerpo. La totalidad de su piel carecía de vello, tan sólo quedaba en la misma la magistral melena y las cejas, bien delineadas, y que conseguían dar equilibrio a su rostro casi andrógino.

Había disfrutado minuto a minuto de la soledad y aislamiento en las montañas que le habían visto crecer. Se había empapado de los ritos propios de su tierra, de creencias profundamente budistas, ya que pronto debería despojarse de las mismas para abrazar a un precepto más potente que una mera religión. Defendería a nada más y nada menos que una divinidad. Aún así, se dijo que trataría de no olvidar los legados de su cultura. Al fin y al cabo Buda no había sido un Dios, sino un hombre que había encontrado en su forma de ver el mundo un camino hacia la búsqueda del equilibrio.

- ¿Lo has dispuesto todo como te indiqué?

- Sí, maestro.

Le siguió, y ambos se adentraron en la ancestral torre. La luz entraba por sus múltiples ventanales, creando todo un juego de formas y texturas, y justo en su centro había una pequeña sala circular sobre la que se elevaba una escalinata de caracol que conducía a los niveles superiores.

Era en esa sala donde se realizaban los complicados procesos de descomposición de la materia hasta obtener de la misma los ocho elementos básicos que constituían la base de la alquimia. Con ellos se creaba la Piedra filosofal, o como preferían ellos llamarla, el polvo de estrellas.

Tomó asiento con calma en el suelo, mientras el antiguo portador de Aries inició, una vez más, la secuencia en probetas y demás variopintos artilugios de todas clases, creando un sinfín de reacciones químicas y nubes de protones que teñían su alrededor de vivos e irreales colores.

Cuando hubo concluido diluyó el polvo resultante, obteniendo un líquido que reservó apartado en una mesita. Extrajo de la bolsa que le había acompañado durante su viaje una serie de enseres. Aunque no lo exteriorizara, se sentía profundamente emocionado por introducir a su pupilo en el camino al que había llevado de la mano durante la última década y media.

Se arrodilló frente a él y tomó su hermoso rostro entre las manos, aplicando un empaste en los arcos superiores a los ojos, vivos, brillantes.

- Dime, Mu¿en dónde reside la fuerza de la primera Casa del Zodiaco, a la que tú y yo pertenecemos?

- Somos los primeros custodios, los que guardan celosamente la técnica de la restauración de las armaduras... Los encargados de hacer que los secretos de esta Orden perduren generación tras generación, maestro.

Asintió, y tras cubrir con una venda la espesa capa de cera, tiró con fuerza y precisión de la misma, dejándole desprovisto de cejas. A continuación sostuvo entre los dedos un afilado utensilio y un elaborado envase de cristal. Impregnó su fina punta en la tinta que éste contenía, y a base de pequeñas incisiones fue grabando en su rostro dos círculos concéntricos, idénticos a los que él mismo llevaba. Era el signo inequívoco de su condición, el que le definía como guerrero, como guardián y elegido para vivir los días de varios hombres juntos.

Volvió a preguntarle, sin restar atención a su delicada labor.

- ¿Cuál es el verdadero poder de la alquimia?

- La unión de los ocho elementos básicos, aquellos en los que cada materia de este planeta puede descomponerse. La creación del polvo de estrellas que es capaz de otorgar vida al metal divino.

Observó el resultado una vez terminado. Aquel niño que le cautivara por lo poderoso de su cosmos aún latente se había transformado en el hombre en el que depositaba todas sus esperanzas. Su andadura por el mundo había sido larga. Algo le decía que sus días como máximo dirigente llegarían pronto a su fin, por lo que decidió darle al Santuario un nuevo morador para el primero de los Templos tras más de doscientos años de paz bajo su mandato. El joven había ganado a pulso la armadura y debía iniciar su propio camino, enfrentándose posiblemente a la más dura prueba que un caballero de Atenea debía pasar. Pero eso sólo el tiempo lo diría, y dicho tiempo apremiaba.

Fue en busca de la poción que había reposado durante el rito y se la tendió, volviendo a su lado.

- Sí, en lo cierto estás, salvo que existe un pequeño matiz que aún no conoces... No sólo la Piedra filosofal en forma de polvo de estrellas prolonga la vida de las armaduras... También la de aquéllos que portan su secreto y velan por él.

Las pupilas de Mu se clavaron en las suyas, resistiéndose a creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

- Bebe ahora, y recuerda... En la magia de la alquimia reside la clave de la inmortalidad.

Ese era el privilegio y el martirio de los guerreros del carnero. Al ingerir la piedra filosofal, el cuerpo cambiaba. A los terribles dolores que acercaban a la muerte seguía el renacer. El cuerpo permanecería inalterable, en el mismo estado físico que tenía en el momento de la ingesta, por doscientos, tal vez trescientos años, y la vida sólo terminaría de cobrársela alguien o procurarse el suicidio.

Muchos matarían por pasar en el mundo varios siglos, pero era sin duda una dura prueba de integridad asistir a la transformación del entorno conocido, observar el marchitamiento paulatino de los seres queridos, envejecer en espíritu y verse igual de jovial. Nunca la demencia había afectado a un escogido, pues si el proceso de elección era tan delicado y exhaustivo era para precisamente buscar al ser que contase con la fortaleza mental y espiritual suficiente como para resistirse a ello.

Le sostuvo entre los brazos con paciencia y comprensión mientras se retorcía de dolor. Él también lo había padecido, mas pronto conocería una profunda calma. Así fue, ayudando a su alumno a incorporarse cuando el rostro se hubo relajado y se sucedía la natural comprobación de los efectos.

Gracias al poder alquímico, su piel tenía ahora un extraño brillo nacarado. Seguía siendo humano, aunque su apariencia estuviese a medio camino entre la belleza del hombre y la de una criatura de fábula, atributos que se verían incrementados por el paso del tiempo.

- Es hora de marchar hacia Grecia. Mi misión contigo ha acabado. Buena suerte Mu, caballero de Oro de Aries.

- A vuestra disposición, Patriarca.

Y mientras empacaba todos los instrumentos, cinceles y demás pertenencias que llevaría consigo a Europa, Aries se preguntó por unos segundos lo que le depararía esa nueva etapa de su vida.

Nuevos cometidos, nuevas circunstancias... Nuevas personas. El fin de la soledad.


	3. Capítulo 3

_"El destino va ligado al karma, empléalo."_

_Fueron las palabras que el sabio me dedicó._

_"El amor y la virtud van de la mano, por tanto aférrate a la luz._

_Así es como debería ser nuestro futuro._

_Avanzando por el sendero, viendo pasar los signos mientras camino._

_Creo que me dejaré guiar por el sol, como hacen todos._

_Avanzando por su propio camino,_

_viendo pasar los signos mientras prosiguen,_

_creo que seguiré a mi corazón, es un buen lugar para el comienzo._

_Madonna, "Sky fits Heaven"_

* * *

: Rencor :

Otra de las cuentas fue desplazada hacia delante entre pulgar, corazón y anular.

: Odio :

Sostenido el rosario en la mano derecha y descansando su longitud sobre la rodilla del mismo extremo de su cuerpo, Shaka iba haciendo cuenta de los ciento ocho pecados naturales del hombre, aquéllos que debían ser expiados y eliminados.

: Codicia :

Al tocar al fin la última cuenta de morfología distinta a las demás, la que simbolizaba la cabeza y razón, inició otra vuelta en sentido opuesto, recitando el nombre de Buda cien veces, como era indicado.

Nadie le interrumpía en sus largas noches de soledad, de búsqueda de respuestas en el interior de su conciencia. Sus ojos, cerrados desde el día en que había nacido, se esforzaban por ver más allá de lo que el mundo terrenal podía ofrecerle. Sólo el majestuoso árbol a cuyos pies se retiraba era espectador de la sosegada lucha; árbol que, acompañado por las estrellas, le había visto transformarse paulatinamente en un joven de asombrosa y frágil belleza, combinando las más hermosas propiedades de lo femenino y lo masculino.

Sumido en su eterno letargo meditativo, había sobrepasado la primera de las etapas en la consecución de la clarividencia absoluta. Tras el dominio de los sentidos llegó el del pensamiento. Se sentía levitar en una nada luminosa, donde los sonidos se distorsionaban y su realidad quedaba desfigurada en la inmensidad del espacio tiempo.

Spica, el astro más brillante de la constelación de Virgo, brilló con una intensidad desmesurada, y un vuelco sacudió su corazón. Se sintió conmovido ante la extraña sensación de familiaridad que le envolvía, como el calor de unos brazos humanos que nunca había conocido.

_Tus estrellas te llaman, Shaka, como a mí hicieron en su momento._

El bello rostro no se inmutó, pero su interior bullía, fascinado por esa voz a sus oídos extraña. No era Buda quien le hablaba, y su lógica pregunta fue formulada con serenidad y tranquilidad.

_A los astros atenderé cuando sea preciso, mas ahora quisiera conocer tu identidad. ¿Eres un Iluminado?_

_Busca en tu interior. Conoces la respuesta._

Efectivamente, así era. El presentimiento se tornó realidad, pues en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que ese momento llegaría. Conocía esa presencia, la portaba, formaba parte de si mismo.

_Tú habitas en mí..._

_Soy parte de ti, y tú eres parte de mí. Eres producto de mi existencia, el siguiente eslabón del karma. Es hora de que despiertes a tu pasado, el cuál duerme, al igual... que tu cosmos._

Sus cabellos ondearon movidos por un viento inexistente, producto de la explosión de la energía hasta ahora dormida. El universo se fundió con él, y ante sus ojos pasaron veloces ecos de sus anteriores vidas. Y con ellas, recuerdos, sensaciones, colores, emociones... Dolor, alegría, pero sobre todo esperanza. Pudo ver claros entonces los ojos miel y la tez morena que le observaban.

_Tu nombre... es Isaiah. Recuerdo la calidez de las arenas de tu desierto, los naranjas del amanecer del Sáhara, el brillo incesante de..._

Exactamente¿el qué? Dudaba al hacerlo la memoria.

_Otro ser, otra vida que tan ligada siento a la mía... Pero... ¿Por qué no me es posible recordar aquello que nos une?_

_Lo portas en sangre. Eres ario, Shaka, un guerrero, y como tal la tuya es la casta más divina de cuantas puedas enumerar. A la vez eres monje, pero no se encuentra en estas paredes la divinidad a la que has de adorar._

Esa palabra hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

_Guerrero_

Las cuentas del rosario, firmemente sostenidas entre los dedos, ardían, brillaban, esperando que llegase el momento de cumplir su propósito.

_Recuerdo una presencia, una mirada que no es la tuya. Una batalla, una muerte, un vacío tras ella que ha de ser llenado._

Sintió el calor de un sol que acariciaba la palidez extrema de su rostro aún sin ser tangible. Un aire impregnado en una fragancia desconocida, pero de la cuál se desprendía la misma esencia sagrada.

Tuvo una revelación, tomando conciencia de todo aquello cuanto había dejado sin concluir en su círculo espiritual.

Una mujer.

Su cuerpo no era de carne y hueso, tampoco de vivos colores y perfumada de sándalo. Sus rasgos eran regios, su mirada vacía pero sabia, sus senos fríos como el resto de la piel. Cubrían sus cabellos una protección de metal de exquisitas formas, y de su mano pendía otra fémina alada. Todos ellos detalles insignificantes en consideración con la más elemental de las evidencias.

Esa mujer era su igual. Una guerrera en contra de las armas. Una Diosa, la de la Justicia, a la que había jurado defender siglos atrás.

_Atenea..._

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la impotencia de los años que había permanecido ajeno a esa verdad que dentro dormía, protegida por una fuerte coraza.

_No has de lamentarte, este momento había de llegar. Ahora de ti depende que aquello por lo que ambos existimos al fin concluya. Largo será tu viaje, eres el elegido, Shaka. El más cercano a los Dioses, eso será tu escudo pero a la vez la espada que te herirá una y otra vez._

_Ahora... he de partir._

_Los astros te guiarán. Pero recuerda, a aquél a quién has de reclamar lo que te pertenece, di que la estrella que con su brillo eclipsa a las demás ya ha cruzado el firmamento._

_Así haré._

Y la dimensión cálida que le abrazaba se disipó, derramándose la congoja por sus mejillas, luchando por no dejarse llevar por aquel desasosiego. Se incorporó apoyando las manos en la corteza de la higuera. Elevó el rostro, dejando que la brisa se llevara el producto de su duda, y se dispuso a hacer aquello que ahora le obsesionaba cuál brillo de una nova en medio de la infinita oscuridad.

Sólo portaba con él la elegante túnica de rojo sangre y el modesto calzado propio de la comunidad budista a la que hasta ese momento había pertenecido, su rosario, y la absoluta convicción de que sus días ahí daban término.

Nadie había presente para impedírselo, y si trataban de hacerlo no supondría obstáculo alguno. Palpó la ruda roca y trepó por los muros que delimitaban las dependencias privadas de aquellos que velaban por aquel Templo siempre lleno de peregrinos y fieles. Subió con habilidad y parsimonia, bañado por la luz plateada de la luna hasta pisar por primera vez suelo firme más allá de la jaula de cristal donde había crecido.

Buscaría los indicios, aquellos que debían llevarle hasta su destino final. Se dejaría guiar por el sol, por los dictados de su corazón. Sería un buen comienzo para la travesía más importante de su vida, con todo su pasado más presente que nunca, y un futuro del que sólo conocía un final.

Algo le decía que ahí a donde se dirigía, encontraría esa respuesta. La que no le dejaba conocer descanso.

_...será ahí... donde conocerás tu muerte. Donde yo la encontré..._


	4. Capítulo 4

- Prólogo Capítulo 4 - 

Seis años pasaron desde que Siddharta abandonara palacio hasta conseguir encontrar el camino hacia la Iluminación. Mendigó por los parajes de la India y Nepal como asceta, sometiendo su cuerpo a condiciones extremas y quedando reducido a un cúmulo de huesos y piel. Fue cuando una mujer, conmovida por su estado y la energía que de él irradiaba, le ofreció su caridad con unas gotas de leche. Renovado su ímpetu con el gesto, decidió alcanzar la verdad suprema derrotando a cuantas tentaciones trataron de impedírselo.

- Capítulo 4 -

El eterno murmullo del agua llenaba cada espacio de aquel valle del que se erigían los Picos de los Cinco Ancianos, regados por el apacible Yantsé a su paso, completando ese paraje de ensueño con la espectacular caída de la cascada de Rozan.

Inmutable siempre desde la misma posición, Dohko de Libra se permitía el lujo de deleitarse con la paleta de la madre naturaleza, la cuál había pintado el más hermoso de los lienzos que sus ancestros ojos pudiesen contemplar. A lo lejos un pico destacaba sobre los demás, aquel que siempre retenía su atención noche tras noche, lloviere o nevase, cada uno de los más de doscientos años que habían transcurrido desde que la Diosa delegara en él la misión más importante de su existencia.

Años de soledad, de aguardar un cambio, de esperar a que los nuevos acontecimientos se presentaran por si solos con la apariencia y los rostros que sólo el destino podría escoger.

Lo había leído en las estrellas, el día señalado estaba cercano. Nuevos tiempos se avecinaban en la Orden de Palas Atenea, y todo parecía indicar que serían lustros oscuros aquellos que deparaban. Su cuerpo, encogido y maltrecho por los efectos inevitables del paso de los siglos, albergaba ese presentimiento al que trataba de resistirse. Su noble corazón estaba preparado para afrontar las adversidades, por muy duras que fuesen. Ese era su cometido, el equilibrio de la balanza era precario y correspondía a todo un representante de la séptima Casa mantenerlo.

Sonrió, pues el cosmos que había detectado a lo lejos hacía días al fin había dado con su paradero exacto. Se trataba de alguien al que nunca había visto, y sin embargo de quién ya conocía identidad incluso antes de leer en sus ojos y escuchar su voz. Era una visita que esperaba con alegría y cierta curiosidad.

- Ruego disculpéis mi osadía al acudir directamente a entrevistarme con vos sin solicitar previo permiso, Roshi.

Libra asintió. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le llamaba así. Desde lo alto de su posición analizó con parsimonia los rasgos finos del recién llegado, lo llamativo de su condición física, la pureza que manaba de su cosmos. Pero sobre todo, el distintivo inequívoco en su rostro.

- El viejo Shion me previno. Te estaba esperando, Mu, Caballero de Aries.

El Patriarca, a quien hacía más de doscientos años que no veía en persona, solía ponerle al tanto de todo lo acontecido en el Santuario. Inevitablemente el tema que más se había repetido últimamente en sus profundas charlas era su heredero. Tantas eran las alabanzas con las que Shion cubría a su alumno que la expectación y la simpatía se habían creado por si solas. Pese a ello, debía someterle a ciertas pruebas antes de poder depositar en el caballero su total confianza.

_Se lo dejo todo a él, Dohko. Si mi intuición no me falla, su papel en la próxima Guerra será determinante. Quisiera que fuese tu mano derecha y tú la suya cuando yo ya no esté, cuanto la paz esté condenada a caer bajo el yugo del que hablan las profecías._

Le bastaron unos pocos minutos sosteniendo la serena y madura mirada de aquel joven para saber que los deseos de su íntimo amigo serían cumplidos.

* * *

Se despojó del pesado casco, dejando que los espesos mechones de cabello se dispersaran por los hombros como si contaran con vida propia. Meneó la cabeza en signo de preocupación mientras tomaba asiento en el trono que presidía la Cámara del Patriarca.

Esa última década había sido agotadora en la búsqueda y consecución de nuevos guerreros para las muchas Casas del Zodiaco que habían permanecido vacías durante su mandato. De hecho, todas ahora quedaban custodiadas por jóvenes caballeros que habían ganado sus armaduras en un periodo de dos años, justo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que Mu, el que fuese su alumno, arribara a suelo sagrado como el primero de la nueva generación de más alto rango.

Todas las Casas estaban ocupadas... Menos dos. Una permanecía vacía en ausencia de su inquilino, el guerrero de Libra. Y la otra...

Un estigma prevalecía sobre el sexto Templo, el de Virgo, y su armadura. No había guerrero que pudiese optar a ella, era la misma Virgen quién escogía a su portador.

Durante la última Guerra Santa había visto morir a la práctica totalidad de sus compañeros, a los cuáles había tenido en gran estima pese a lo dispar de sus personalidades, nacionalidades y métodos de combate. Y sin embargo, sólo uno de ellos acudía a su memoria en los últimos días.

El recuerdo de Isaiah seguía vivo al igual que sus palabras, siempre escuetas y envueltas en un halo de misterio. La serena convicción que envolvía sus ojos, de un extraño tono arenisca, no le abandonó ni siquiera en el mismo instante en que la muerte le dio alcance mientras el mismo Shion le sostenía entre sus brazos.

Pero habían transcurrido más de doscientos años, y la Virgen dorada, aquélla que rezaba sin descanso rogando al cielo, seguía hueca y vacía. Los astros hablaban de un acontecimiento y todo le hacía presagiar que tantas premoniciones no podían deberse al mero azar.

Unos pasos le sacaron del ensimismamiento. Procedió a incorporarse con lentitud para recibir al llegado. Sonrió, había regresado al fin del viaje que le había encargado emprender.

- Rápido ha sido tu regreso desde la lejana China.

- El viejo maestro os envía sus mejores deseos, Patriarca.

Mu se arrodilló ante quien fuese su mentor, y éste le alentó a volver a incorporarse posando las manos sobre los hombros. Desde que sus roles cambiaran, escasos eran los momentos que ambos podían compartir fuera de los estrictos parámetros en los que la vida marcial y política se desarrollaba.

Aries correspondió a la sonrisa, mas la fatiga podía apreciarse en su rostro.

- Has conocido a un gran guerrero pese a lo peculiar de su situación. Nunca olvides que sigue siendo un compañero y aliado indispensable.

- Sí, Patriarca. - contestó el llegado rebuscando en el interior de las avituallas que portaba, hasta acabar en sus manos un pequeño paquete envuelto cuidadosamente. - Para vos, té de Nepal. Se echa de menos en Europa.

Shion tomó el obsequio agradecido, ya nadie tenía esos detalles con él. Era el efecto despersonalizador que tanto poder acababa por causar.

- ¿Me harás compañía un poco más? - preguntó, deleitándose con el intenso aroma de las hierbas asiáticas- ¿O deseas retirarte?

- Siendo sincero, quisiera descansar. Me encuentro agotado por la última travesía. Pero acudiré a contaros con detalle todo lo acontecido esta noche.

Asintió. La conversación, el sencillo acto en sí y la íntima química entre intercomunicadores era como un rito sagrado para el antiguo custodiador de la primera Casa. Los años le habían dado paciencia, sabía esperar por lo que merecía la pena.

- Espero tu visita a la puesta del sol. Puedes marchar ahora, me alegra contar de nuevo con tu presencia en Santuario.

Tras una leve reverencia Mu abandonó los aposentos del Patriarca. Y pese a que podría haber llegado a su Templo en escasos segundos haciendo gala de sus dotes psicoquinésicas, prefirió recorrer el camino a pie y poder saludar a sus compañeros. Mantenía un trato cordial con la mayoría de ellos, pese a no ser de muchas palabras. Tener a tantas personas a su alrededor tras años enteros de silencio seguía turbándole, pese a que pronto se cumpliría un bienio desde su nombramiento como caballero de Oro.

Muchos hombres y mujeres convivían en aquella comunidad anónima, desde los aprendices a ellos, la cúspide. Jóvenes de una belleza y vigor tales que podían eclipsar el brillo del mismísimo astro rey.

Pero él era demasiado reservado como para dar paso a algo más que un cordial y puntual intercambio de palabras. Tan sólo con Aldebarán, dada la cercanía de sus respectivos Templos, podía decirse que había entablado amistad. Precisamente empleó sus últimas energías en compartir unos momentos con el brasileño. La amabilidad que se escondía tras su gran fortaleza física le había conmovido desde el principio.

Se despidió de él, y suspiró hondamente al refugiarse en la penumbra de su Templo y sentir el característico frío húmedo que proporcionaba la piedra. Fue despojándose poco a poco de sus ropas y dejando los enseres de la travesía en lugar adecuado. Encendió las múltiples lámparas de aceite que poblaban el interior de sus dependencias privadas, algunas velas y numerosas varas de incienso. Aquel ambiente que recreaba siempre que le era posible constituía su refugio particular, allí a donde acudía en busca de algo de paz entre lo caótico de los calurosos días griegos y las interminables responsabilidades de las que debía hacerse cargo.

Soltó su larga cabellera y vistió su cuerpo con una liviana y fresca túnica blanca a la usanza del lugar, y que a su vez era la indumentaria oficial fuera de las horas de guardia. No se entretuvo demasiado en instalarse, tenía mucho que hacer.

Extendió sobre la mesa en la que solía trabajar un antiguo pergamino y se dispuso a proseguir con la tarea de transcripción y codificación de aquellos textos, trazando a golpe de pluma los caracteres correspondientes en aquella lengua que tan sólo Shion y él conocían en el momento presente.

Concentrado así pasó tiempo suficiente como para que el sándalo se consumiera. Fue cuando varias presencias desde las proximidades a la entrada del Templo del Carnero llamaron su atención. Dejó el útil de escritura dentro del tintero y salió al exterior, descalzo y con la cascada purpúrea desparramada sobre ambos hombros para comprobar que, efectivamente, reclamaban su presencia. Varios de los muchos guardias que mantenían a raya a los posibles intrusos en el Santuario esperaban expectantes al primero de los Caballeros de Oro.

- ¿Habéis sido vosotros quienes me habéis llamado?

- Sí, mi señor. Un extraño a la Orden desea entrevistarse con el sumo Patriarca, o al menos eso nos ha parecido entender, apenas habla el griego. Hemos tratado de disuadirle, pero no hay manera de hacerle entrar en razón. Hemos creído conveniente traerle ante vos.

Mu frunció el ceño. ¿Y para eso habían interrumpido su ardua labor? Asintió levemente y comenzó a bajar los peldaños. Él nunca sucumbía al enfado, en su interior fluía un manantial de paciencia y bondad, y dicho manantial no se desbordaría en una situación tan rocambolesca.

Cuando hubo llegado hasta los soldados, éstos se retiraron, abriéndole paso y formando un improvisado pasillo hasta el sujeto en cuestión.

Fue entonces cuando le vio. Rodeado de guardas, vestido con largas y vaporosas telas de colores que podían adivinarse vivos pese a mostrar evidentes signos de deterioro, y sin perder la serena expresión, había un joven de piel clara como la luz de la luna, cabellos dorados y párpados caídos. Debían tener más o menos la misma edad, pero su extrema delgadez le hacía ganar muchos más años de los que seguro tenía.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al aproximarse y quedar a su lado. Su cosmos aún sin estar expandido, era cálido, brillante... Poderoso. Su rostro cansado parecía no perder nunca la leve sonrisa.

¿Quién era... ese hombre?

- Estáis en suelo sagrado. ¿Cuál es vuestra intención?

Su voz, cristalina como el rocío de la mañana, le envolvió. Tal y como le habían dicho los soldados el llegado no hablaba en la lengua oficial en aquel recinto, tan sólo alcanzaba a pronunciar una palabra coherente a oídos de los bajos estratos del Santuario.

_Patriarca_

Pero con un poco de atención pudo identificar aquel melódico código en que el joven se expresaba. Era hindi, el más puro y refinado que había escuchado pese a sus años en la frontera entre Tíbet y la India. Aunque no dominaba el dialecto en cuestión pudo entablar comunicación, lo justo y necesario para hacerse entender.

- ¿Queréis ver al Patriarca? Habéis de ser consciente de que es imposible sin una autorización previa.

- Lo sé, pero he de hacerlo. He venido desde muy lejos con este propósito. Quedaré bajo vuestra custodia si es necesario.

Mu permaneció en silencio unos segundos, maravillado por el aura que manaba de él. ¿Cómo podía un enemigo de Atenea poseer un espíritu tan místico y estar rodeado de un resplandor con vida propia?

- Marchaos. - dijo a los soldados.- Yo me encargaré de esto.

Los hombres obedecieron, y dejaron al extranjero junto con el primero de los dorados.

- Acompañadme. - rogó con suavidad.

Juntos avanzaron hasta las escalinatas del Templo, pero cuando comenzaron a ascenderlas el famélico joven tropezó, cayendo exhausto sobre los peldaños de mármol. El caballero de Aries se apresuró a tratar de incorporarle, pero al sentir el tacto frío de sus manos contra las suyas cambió de idea.

- Aguardad aquí, enseguida volveré a vuestro lado.

Entró en su Templo con una rapidez inaudita en un ser tan calmo como él, regresando al exterior y sentándose al lado de su inquilino, tendiéndole un cuenco a rebosar de agua.

- Bebed, por favor. - dijo, dejando el bello recipiente entre los esbeltos dedos.

Mientras observaba embelesado cómo éste ingería el líquido con lentitud, estableció comunicación con el Patriarca alzando su cosmos hasta que éste quedara ligado al del pontífice. Era un acto íntimo y arriesgado, si con Shion lo empleaba era por la confianza que entre ambos existía.

_Patriarca, a mi Templo ha llegado un hombre que desea veros pese a no contar con el permiso. No hubiera tenido compasión en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero su cosmos y su presencia... Algo me dice que obro bien si le llevo ante vos._

Recibió una respuesta afirmativa, justo en el momento en que el muchacho de largos y rubios cabellos agradecía el gesto que con él había tenido.

- Se me ha dado permiso para llevaros ante la Cámara del Patriarca, mostraos respetuoso, se os ha concedido un privilegio lejos del alcance de incluso muchos miembros de esta comunidad sagrada. Apoyaos en mí.

Volvió a sentir un pinchazo en el pecho mientras sostenía el liviano cuerpo sobre sus hombros. ¿Sería ciego y por ello sus ojos permanecían mudos¿Cuáles eran esas razones de peso que le hacían arriesgar tanto por conseguir un objetivo?

Ya que era evidente que sería imposible atravesar las doce Casas a pie se fundieron con la materia, desvaneciéndose en el Templo del Carnero para materializarse a las puertas de la Cámara. El joven no debía estar habituado a aquellos desplazamientos, dado que pudo leer en su expresión un cansancio aún más acusado.

Penetraron en el edificio donde el propio Mu había estado hacía apenas una hora, rompiendo con todas las normas protocolarias existentes, pues ni en procedimiento ni vestiduras cumplían las mismas, pero con el claro convencimiento de que así debía ser.

Una vez quedaron ambos frente al trono sagrado Shion permaneció inmóvil, observando a aquél que había solicitado una entrevista. Antes de que sus labios se movieran para preguntar hizo lo propio con la mente. Quería probar a aquel extraño joven al que Mu había dejado próximo a él.

_¿Qué es lo que te trae ante el Patriarca de Atenea?_

Un escalofrío le recorrió de cabeza a los pies cuando el enlace se hubo consumado.

_Eres tal y como en mis sueños te vi, Shion. Las estrellas dictaron que hasta ti debía volver para poder reclamar aquello que sólo a mí corresponde_

El universo pareció consumirse alrededor para sólo quedar ambos en el mismo, uno frente al otro. No apartó la mirada del resplandor que emitía su cosmos. Un aura del dorado más cegador le cubría, creando de la nada el campo energético más potente que jamás había visto en un semejante o enemigo.

- ¿Aquello que te corresponde? - preguntó, ya en alta voz. - ¿Y qué es, dado que con tanta soberbia lo expones?

Los dos Aries, más sensibles que el resto del Zodiaco a la actividad del metal divino, sintieron una conmoción que sacudió a la totalidad del Santuario. Asombrados, Shion y Mu fueron testigos de cómo la Virgen dorada, aquella que había permanecido en silencio durante tantos años, hizo súbita aparición para ensamblarse sobre el frágil cuerpo del recién llegado.

Un nudo presionó el estómago del Patriarca cuando el joven de párpados caídos, y portador ahora de una de las doce armaduras sagradas, pronunció en un griego perfecto las mismas palabras que Isaiah dijera antes de morir cuando sólo con vida quedaban Dohko, Shion y él mismo.

- La estrella que con su brillo eclipsa a las demás... ya ha cruzado el firmamento.

Tras ello el elegido por Virgo se desvaneció, no golpeándose estrepitosamente con el duro suelo gracias a los reflejos de Mu, el cuál lo sostuvo entre los brazos ya casi de rodillas.El caballero de la primera Casa, estupefacto, no quitaba ojo de encima a su maestro dado que en ese momento no era al Patriarca a quién pedía una explicación, sino a su mentor.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Shion se levantó y se arrodilló a su lado, llevando una mano a la frente del desmayado a fin de calificar el nivel de inconsciencia.

- Este momento había de llegar tarde o temprano. - murmuró más bien para sus adentros.

Clavó su insondable mirada en Mu, y dictó sentencia.

- Como el primero de los caballeros es tu deber mostrar hospitalidad con aquellos que la requieren. Encárgate de él hasta que esté en condiciones de convalecer. La asamblea será convocada y a ella todos los caballeros de Oro. Al fin las doce Casas están representadas.

- Pero...

Aries calló ante el rostro serio de Shion, nunca había sido capaz de desobedecer a una de sus órdenes, y ésta no sería la primera ocasión. ¿Significaba aquello que el joven al que sostenía era un igual? La elección de Virgo era clara, mas la situación no dejaba de ser vertiginosa.

- Le llevaré a mi Templo, cuando su estado sea óptimo os lo haré saber.

Se incorporó portándolo en brazos para proceder a teletransportarse nuevamente. Contempló una última vez el rostro ensombrecido del Patriarca, quien había vuelto a tomar asiento y tenía ambas manos apoyadas en los reposaderos del trono. Con una última y leve reverencia de cabeza desapareció junto al sexto guerrero.

Ya de nuevo en el más absoluto silencio, el ancestro tibetano sopesó lo que acababa de suceder y las consecuencias futuras. Era plenamente consciente de que la proclamación de aquel joven como Virgo no sería recibida de buen agrado por la mayoría de sus compañeros. Todos los guerreros del Zodíaco habían pasado por arduos años de entrenamiento y duras pruebas, y sin embargo de él desconocían pasado e intenciones, tan sólo contaban con la evidencia de la elección de la armadura. Pero hasta el momento en que la asamblea se llevara a cabo no podía hacer más que aguardar, y esperar que la súbita conmoción de aquel cosmos no suscitara preguntas a las que no era oportuno en esos momentos contestar.

* * *

Su andar era tan ligero y sus movimientos tan elegantes que el contacto desnudo de los pies con el mármol no producía ruido alguno. Mu avanzó ya una vez en su Templo hasta el interior de éste, ahí donde estaban las dependencias privadas. Trataba de no pensar en lo que acababa de presenciar, pero al observar el hermoso rostro de aquel hombre, coronado por las exquisitas formas del casco de Virgo, no podía evitarlo. Captaba la fuerza de su espíritu, la serenidad... El recuerdo de su voz, de sus palabras.

¿Quién sería¿Quién le habría enviado, y por qué en esas condiciones?

Le tendió sobre su propio lecho, en el cuál aún podía respirarse la atmósfera perfumada por el sándalo quemado mezclado con lo acre del aceite de las lámparas.

Deslizó suavemente las manos por la armadura, la cuál reaccionó a su llamada permitiendo ser desmontada lentamente. Una vez extraídas todas las piezas éstas se unieron, edificando la figura femenina en constante plegaria. Comprobó las constantes vitales de aquel que estaba a su cuidado, y tras cerciorarse de la falta de males mayores procedió a despojarle de sus ropas.

Sus estudios de anatomía y medicina eran profundos, como tal siempre que eran requeridos sus cuidados actuaba con eficacia y discreción. Sin embargo una sensación de dulzura le invadía, haciéndose cada vez más y más grande a medida que pasaban los minutos. Había algo en él que le resultaba terriblemente familiar, y no saber el qué le producía cierta angustia. Al quitarle finalmente la vieja toga que cubría su torso vio que el joven llevaba un rosario budista al cuello, en tres vueltas. Sonrió levemente. De todos los guerreros dorados, él era, quitando a Dohko por su evidente distancia, el único de reminiscencias orientales.

Era un guardián de Atenea, pero distinto a los demás. ¿Ocurriría lo mismo con aquel misterioso ser?

Le cubrió con delicadas sábanas, y dejó que descansara mientras preparaba algo con lo que pudiera romper su previsible ayuno al recuperar la conciencia. Varias horas transcurrieron, las cuáles empleó en rendir culto a la fabulosa armadura de Virgo arreglando las pequeñas grietas que encontró en la misma y puliendo su superficie. Iba a dar un nuevo golpe de cincel cuando oyó pequeños ruidos a su espalda. Se sentó en la cama tras dejar los enseres en lugar adecuado.

Pese a que le había oído pronunciar aquellas enigmáticas palabras en griego, decidió hablarle en la lengua que había empleado en su primer encuentro. Le ayudó a incorporarse y apoyar la espalda en el respaldo del modesto lecho.

- Estáis en el Templo de Aries¿recordáis lo que pasó?

- Sí.- contestó - Gracias por vuestra atención, no quisiera seguir ocupando vuestro tiempo.

- No, no... - se apresuró a decir mientras impedía que tratara de ponerse en pie. - Debéis descansar, el Patriarca convocará asamblea cuando estéis en condiciones. Hasta ese momento os lo ruego, permaneced aquí. Siempre es agradable contar con compañía.

El joven le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados. Quedó callado unos instantes, mirándole fijamente, hasta que se obligó a salir de su ensimismamiento, tendiéndole de nuevo el cuenco.

- Tenéis que recobrar fuerzas.

Le dejó beber con tranquilidad, hasta que no pudo retrasar la pregunta por más tiempo.

- Lleváis un rosario de ciento ocho cuentas...

El joven apartó el recipiente de sus labios, sorprendido.

- Ignoraba que por estas tierras alguien pudiera reconocer un abalorio budista.

Mu bajó la mirada, sentía un calor que nacía en su pecho, algo que hasta entonces no había experimentado. Era maravilloso el poder conversar con alguien como si le conociera de toda la vida.

- Para muchos resultaría un objeto sin valor, pero en mi caso, estoy familiarizado con el mismo. Fui monje hasta los cinco años, allá en mi Tibet natal.

Su compañero de diálogo no pronunció más palabras, pero pudo ver como en él se forjaba una sonrisa más intensa para desaparecer tras la fina decoración del cuenco que pronto estaría vacío. Lo tomó, con intención de volver a llenarlo.

- Os traeré más de esta bebida, ayuda a recuperar vigor.

Se había alejado unos pasos cuando se giró nuevamente hacia él.

- Me gustaría poder llamaros por vuestro nombre.

El divino joven, cuya melena dorada caía libre dándole un aire entre sofisticado e irreal, pareció dudar unos instantes.

No era para menos. Era la primera vez que rebelaba aquella información a otro mortal como él. Finalmente, su cristalina voz se lo hizo saber.

- Shaka. Mi nombre es... Shaka.

- Y el mío Mu. Bienvenido a la Orden de Atenea.

Tras ello, se alejó para dirigirse a las estancias próximas. Nadie más había para poder ser testigo de ello, pero aquel calor seguía creciendo, alimentando una sonrisa, una ilusión que nunca había tenido antes. Por vez primera en mucho tiempo no hubo cabida en su corazón para su eterna acompañante, la soledad.


	5. Capítulo 5

**- Capítulo 5 -**

Durante los meses en los que su largo viaje tuvo lugar, concilió toda clase de sueños, durante los cuáles imágenes y mensajes afloraban en su mente. Algunos nítidos, otros confusos, colores desenfocados y voces distorsionadas.

Un sudor frío empañaba su frente mientras deliraba en un extraño trance. Despertó abruptamente, sorprendiéndose al ver que se encontraba en un lecho sencillo y confortable, bajo techo, no en la cruel intemperie. Pronto recordó que estaba en suelo griego, bajo la custodia de uno de los guerreros de aquella Orden a la que debía entregarse.

Sintió su presencia en una habitación continua, y dado lo estable de la energía supuso que el amable caballero que le había velado estaría descansando.

Su aura, delicada pero portentosa, era un reclamo al que quería mostrar atención. Apetecía dejarse abrazar por la misma, correr hacia ella, como si fuese la cegadora luz que indica la salida de un túnel sin final…

Shaka se puso en pie. Descalzo, el contacto con el frío mármol le hacía estremecerse, pero no tanto como el tacto de las paredes, de las estrías de las columnas…

Todo cuanto le rodeaba le producía ese desconcertante sentimiento de saberse suficientemente capacitado para desenvolverse en el medio sin aspavientos pese a ser la primera vez que pisaba aquel lugar.

La visión que acababa de tener en estado de vigilia le hizo buscar el frescor de la noche y que éste diera de lleno en su cara, tratando así de asimilar su postura. Se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez lo que ya de antemano sabía, las palabras que hacía unos instantes ocupaban su mente.

_Eres como ellos, pero diferente a su vez. En tu condición te admirarán, te temerán, te adorarán por lo que eres, mas esa será la causa de tu soledad_.

Buscó instintivamente el tacto de las 108 cuentas que giraban alrededor de su fino cuello, y extrajo el rosario para depositarlo en sus manos. Su más preciado tesoro se había convertido con el paso de los años en un instrumento de un poder de incalculable dimensión. Buda le había hablado por última vez hacía cinco lunas, y con él Isaiah. Supo que no habría más ocasiones en breve, puesto que estaban fuera de lugar.

Aquello que dormía en su interior, finalmente había despertado, y aguardaba al momento preciso. Lo que le distinguía de cualquier otro practicante de las artes meditatorias no era el alcanzar los estados subjetivos, sino crearlos. Era consciente del plano espiritual en el que se situaba, en medio del delicado paso que separa a los vivos de los muertos. Y las puertas que conducían hasta ese estado a los demás… Estaban cerradas desde el momento en que nació.

Tantas veces se había preguntado como sería el mundo que le rodeaba… Pero algo tan simple como abrir los ojos podía desencadenar fatales consecuencias. No sólo vería él, lo harían todos aquellos a los que en karma estaba ligado, haciéndoles partícipes de sus vivencias, permitiéndoles experimentar sus sensaciones, cediéndole éstos a su vez el cúmulo de energía, convirtiéndole en un adversario terrible, situado en otra cúspide… Un guerrero alejado del terrenal combate cuerpo a cuerpo, empleador de la sinergia divina como la más mortífera de las armas… Eso era algo que pronto sus compañeros comprobarían, si es que a ese extremo llegaba su presentación en sociedad.

Pese a todas las dudas que pudiese albergar, estaba sereno. Pero algo había en aquel recinto que le inquietaba, y le llamaba, cual canto de sirena. Se aferraba al mástil de la hospitalidad de Aries para no abandonar su templo e iniciar un temerario ascenso hasta dar con el foco que le atraía.

Precisamente, aquel que le había acogido en la primera de las doce Casas del zodíaco le vio a lo lejos, y decidió sentarse a su lado en los peldaños del pórtico, donde horas antes había ayudado a levantarse al errante viajero que solicitaba audiencia.

Mu observó el brillante firmamento, limpio de toda contaminación lumínica que pudiera llegar desde la bulliciosa Atenas. Hamal, el más brillante de los astros que conformaban la silueta del carnero, bañaba con su luz plateada el dulce rostro de su protegido.

- Deberíais descansar, aún faltan varias horas para el amanecer, y la convalecencia será dura.

- Tampoco vos parecéis capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Era cierto, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella misteriosa presencia que ocupaba su morada. Le miró nuevamente unos segundos, para prolongar el diálogo.

- Aunque no sé nada de vos, Shaka… Me resultáis muy familiar, como si os conociera de antes.

Sonrió irónicamente para si mismo. Lo que acababa de decirle se le antojaba una soberana estupidez.

- No en esta vida, pero quizás en una anterior… - le respondió el joven hindú.

Aries suspiró.

- A veces me gustaría poder creer fervientemente en los axiomas que la doctrina muestra.

Shaka escuchó atentamente su beneplácito, y giró el rostro, como si le observara. En realidad, así era, le miraba con los ojos de su alma.

- No es un axioma, el karma habita en nosotros, somos parte de él. Buda… Me lo dijo.

¿Buda, había dicho? El silencio se apoderó de nuevo de la informal reunión, sólo roto por el cantar de los insectos en aquella noche de verano egeo. El primero de los caballeros de oro sintió como un escalofrío recorría la totalidad de su piel. Ese cosmos, la sutileza de sus formas, lo místico de sus palabras, el olor a sándalo que parecía estar impregnado en lo más profundo de su ser…

¿Sería aquel hombre un protegido del Iluminado? Una y más incógnitas se sucedían en su mente multiplicadas por dos factores, el de Mu caballero, y el de Mu creyente y, en su día, practicante de las tradiciones budistas.

Bajo el amparo de las estrellas, ambos elegidos para custodiar a Atenea conversaron hasta que el cielo se tiñó de la más extensa gama de rojos y naranjas que se pudiera llegar a imaginar, dándole la bienvenida a la mañana. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero ese sería el primero de los cientos de amaneceres que compartirían juntos.

_(Salto temporal) _

- Caballeros de oro, guardianes de Atenea. – pronunció Shion desde lo alto de su posición, haciendo que su voz llegara hasta el último recoveco de la Cámara – Os he convocado con urgencia dada la vital relevancia del hecho que desde ayer acontece.

El Patriarca posó su mirada en cada uno de los presentes en aquella sala. Algunos ya veteranos, otros viviendo todavía sus primeros días como guerreros de la cúspide, lo cierto era que era la primera vez en dos siglos en que todos los caballeros de Oro de la Orden de Atenea estaban reunidos bajo el mismo techo, a excepción de Libra por gracia divina.

Con los brazos cruzados la mayoría, escuchaban las palabras de la máxima autoridad, aguardando a que alguien diese una explicación a las súbitas conmociones de energía que se habían sucedido repetidamente desde el día anterior, pero en especial, muchos se preguntaban a quién pertenecía ese cosmos que con tanta intensidad ahora se dejaba sentir.

En uno de los extremos, junto a Aldebarán de Tauro, Mu observaba con algo de inquietud las reacciones de los demás. Su atención volaba de Shion a sus iguales, para posarse de vez en cuando tras los cortinajes donde el nuevo caballero aguardaba a ser presentado.

- Me complace anunciaros que las Doce Casas al fin están ocupadas. El Templo de Virgo ya tiene guerrero que lo custodie.

Un rumor se extendió por toda la Cámara, llegando a elevarse tanto que Shion tuvo que mandar a callar.

- Mostrad respeto ante vuestro nuevo compañero, comportaos como caballeros de Atenea. – bramó, visiblemente contrariado.

La expectación se focalizó en un solo punto cuando Virgo hizo aparición, quedando situado a la derecha del Patriarca. La impasibilidad en algunos rostros contrastaba con el profundo asombro en otros, y el absoluto silencio creado sólo fue roto cuando una jovial y potente voz rugió tras adelantarse su propietario varios pasos hacia Shion.

- ¡Debe tratarse de una broma! ¿Por qué aparece sin más portando la armadura de Virgo? ¿Dónde está su prueba de nombramiento? ¿Es que los años de entrenamiento de los demás no valen nada?

Una mano tiró del hombro del portavoz de los demás caballeros de Oro, ya que el sentimiento de malestar era casi unánime.

- Ya basta, Aioria.

- ¡Pero hermano…!

Aiolos de Sagitario trató de remediar el acto de su visceral hermano pequeño. Sabía de sobra que en el Santuario, y en especial en el trato con Shion, el respeto y las buenas maneras eran imprescindibles. Era algo que los jóvenes debían aprender a base de experiencias propias.

- Patriarca, estoy seguro de que a todos nos llena de alegría el contar con un nuevo integrante en nuestras filas… Aunque como Aioria de Leo ha dejado en constancia, la situación es bastante singular.

Leo y Escorpio intercambiaron la mirada. Ahora el quinto caballero sabía que contaba con el apoyo de su íntimo amigo.

- No acepto como a alguien que no ha demostrado su valía. Si se considera caballero de Oro, que lo demuestre.

- ¡Aioria! – volvió a reprender Sagitario.

Shion iba igualmente a intervenir cuando el aura y la voz de Shaka lo impidieron.

- Acepto el reto.

Mu respiró profundamente, sin apartar la mirada de lo sucedido. Estaba callado y serio como una tumba. La totalidad de los guerreros se retiraron unos pasos, para quedar ambos contrincantes uno frente a otro, a ambos lados del Patriarca.

Con las mano posadas firmemente en los brazos del trono, el ancestro tibetano observaba la mirada confiada del griego, y el rostro impasible del rubio. Tras adoptar posición de ataque estática, Leo avanzó a una velocidad desorbitada, con el cosmos en ebullición preparado para asestar un terrible golpe. Pero para asombro de todos, del hindú manó una energía brillante y terriblemente potente.

Pese a que sus labios no se movían, un cántico distorsionado y profundo llegó a oídos de todos. Sus ahora huesudas manos adoptaban a toda velocidad diversos mudrâ(1), y el metal dorado refulgía sobre su piel. No quería causarle daño alguno, tan sólo dejarles a todos bien claro que estaba a su mismo nivel, e incluso, si así lo quería, a uno superior.

El noble león quedó paralizado cuando la Sala donde estaba se desvaneció ante sus ojos, quedando suspendido en un universo de vivos colores que le aturdían, haciéndole mirar con violencia a uno y otro lado. Los cánticos que antes levemente había escuchado, y a los que había hecho caso omiso, se sucedían en mayor intensidad paulatinamente. La voz que los recitaba, al principio grave y monocorde, iba ganando en matiz y tono, hasta hacerse familiar… Era la misma voz que había accedido a enfrentarse a su Rayo de Plasma.

- ¿Dónde estas, cobarde? ¡Muéstrate! – gritó encolerizado.

El canto se repetía, una y otra vez, cada vez más deprisa, haciéndole enloquecer. Se tapó los oídos con ambas manos, apretando los dientes, furioso. El fondo de aquella dimensión, hasta el momento de colores uniformes, quedó teñido súbitamente de un vivo tono azul que atrajo su atención… Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para volver a abrirlos, y no pudo dar crédito a lo que veía…

Justo en frente de él, dos enormes iris del mismo color del cielo le observaban, haciéndole sentir insignificante y miserable. Supo que iba a perder el control de un momento a otro. Los cánticos, convertidos ya en un sonido molesto y sin sentido, pasaron a segundo plano cuando la voz de su oponente se clavó directamente en su cerebro, quedando grabada en él por mucho tiempo.

_Lo que estos ojos verán si son abiertos… Será tu final, caballero. Nunca lo olvides._

Aioria gritó y gritó, para despertar del trance en el suelo, de rodillas, con ambas manos en la cabeza, presa del pánico. Su propia y alterada respiración le hizo volver en sí. Primero giró el cuello a un lado y se topó con los rostros inescrutables de sus compañeros, que parecían asombrados por lo ocurrido. Luego miró a Virgo, el cuál permanecía en la misma pose de antes.

Había cometido un error al subestimarle, pero su orgullo nunca le dejaría reconocerlo. Así que se incorporó, y tras presentar una reverencia discreta ante el Patriarca, se abrió paso entre los restantes caballeros, y salió con la cabeza bien alta de la Cámara.

- Como ya he dicho, las Doce Casas ya están ocupadas. Esta Asamblea ha terminado. ¿Deseas agregar algo, caballero de Virgo? – sentenció Shion.

- Mi nombre es Shaka. Agradezco vuestro recibimiento, la sexta Casa será custodiada sin contemplación.

Todos asintieron, mas no pronunciaron una palabra. Muchos hablarían entre ellos de lo sucedido al incorporarse a sus respectivos puestos tras retirarse. Por el momento, sólo una persona no miraba fijamente a Shaka de Virgo. El caballero en cuestión era aquel que le había conducido hasta el Patriarca el día antes, y si no tenía la mirada puesta en el hindú, era porque otra persona ocupaba su atención. Mu analizaba con discreción cada milímetro del rostro de uno de sus compañeros. Algo le decía en el fondo de su corazón que tras la fachada pétrea de su expresión se escondía algo que escapaba a todo cuanto pudiese imaginar del futuro.

No estaba mal encaminado. En aquella Cámara había un hombre que se deleitaba con la muestra de poder que acababa de presenciar. El caballero de Virgo sería un aliado perfecto, una pieza fundamental para el plan maestro que ejecutaría a su debido tiempo. El compañero ideal de la codicia por el poder era el sigilo, el saber esperar al momento oportuno. Fuese cual fuese el caso, tras tanto tiempo de maquinación, el día señalado no estaba lejos, lo presentía.

El nombre del sujeto en cuestión no era otro que… Saga de Géminis.

_(Salto temporal) _

Ya casi había anochecido al término de la reunión, momento en el que Shaka descendió hasta la que ahora era su Casa. Podía sentir como los demás guardaban silencio a su paso, como le miraban, como mantenían la distancia.

Pero lo aceptaba. Aceptaba que quizás nunca le llegarían a tratar como uno más, pues su condición le hacía… Diferente. Nunca una palabra que tan asociada tenía le había producido tanta controversia. Sin embargo, no todo era dolor… La misma persona que había estado a su lado desde que llegase se despedía ahora a la llegada al Templo de Virgo.

- Gracias. – le dijo suavemente.

Mu asintió con la cabeza, dispuesto ya a partir hasta la primera de las Casas. La voz de su nuevo compañero volvió a sonar como música en sus oídos, consiguiendo que se girase para mirarle por última vez en lo que restaba de día.

- Mu… ¿Puedo tratarte de…?

Sonrió.

- Claro… Ahora somos iguales. Como te dije ayer… Bienvenido a la Orden de Atenea.

No añadieron más. Cuando le sintió ya lejos, se abandonó por fin a aquello que tanto había deseado. Penetrar en su templo le producía una combinación de sensaciones tan fuertes que amenazaban con hacerle perder el sentido. Su corazón latía con fuerza a medida que avanzaba en la fresca penumbra creada por la milenaria piedra. A lo lejos, algo le llamaba… Cada vez con mayor intensidad. Sus pies avanzaban solos, sus manos querían alzarse y tocar con ansia algo que desconocía. Sus ojos deseaban llorar lágrimas de sangre.

Al fin, dio con ello. Con el rostro pegado al relieve de mármol, repasó los contornos de las figuras talladas en lo que parecía ser un revestimiento… Sus dedos dieron con una grieta, la cuál abarcaba todo el enorme bloque desde suelo al altísimo techo. Lo supo: no era una pared, era una puerta. Su cosmos se enervó, y el enorme pórtico respondió a su aura, abriéndose a su paso, y cerrándose tras el mismo.

El suave olor dulzón de las flores impregnaba el aire con su fragancia. La paz que se respiraba en aquel, el jardín que tantas veces había visto en sus sueños, parecía imposible de romper. Con el alma en un puño, cayó de rodillas sobre la fresca hierba de aquel lugar encantado. Sería su secreto, sería su refugio, sería… Su tumba.

No elevó el rostro, no lo necesitaba para saber lo que sobre él se alzaba. Dos sales gemelos, idénticos, reinaban sobre un pequeño montículo elevado sobre el resto de la pradera. Lo veía con la candidez de su espíritu, ahora sabía que por fin había ocupado el lugar que le correspondía.

Ya sabía dónde encontraría la muerte. Mas no cesaba de preguntarse cuándo, y sobre todo… A manos de quién.

_(1) Mudrâ: gestos de Buda adoptados por las manos en las respectivas fases de la meditación._


	6. Capítulo 6

**- Capítulo 6 -**

Pasaron los días, y con ellos varias lunas, tras las cuáles el caballero de Virgo terminó por aclimatarse al peculiar estilo de vida en suelo griego. Su cuerpo, que tan maltrecho había llegado hasta Atenas, había recuperado gradualmente su habitual y saludable apariencia, dándole una aureola de magnificencia aún más cegadora de la que poseía en el día de su proclamación como caballero de la cúspide.

Y sin embargo… En su corazón aún seguía ese vacío que la indiferencia y la frialdad para con los demás le provocaba. Reaccionaba a las mismas con la reclusión, abandonándose durante las largas horas en que custodiaba su Templo a una profunda meditación, entrenando mente y espíritu en aras de perfeccionar sus dotes guerreras.

Pero no todos eran momentos agrios… Además de la tranquilidad que le producía saberse en el lugar y circunstancias adecuadas, prácticamente cada noche su soledad se rompía. Aquél que había sido su apoyo en los primeros momentos en la Orden no se había distanciado con el paso de los meses… Todo lo contrario.

A la luz de las estrellas, normalmente en las escalinatas que conducían al interior del Templo de la Virgen, solía conversar con Mu de Aries hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Había dejado de ser un compañero al que debía gratitud para ser convertirse en su amigo.

Su único… Amigo.

Él le había hablado de su niñez en las tierras sagradas del Tibet, al norte de la India, de los ritos y misteriosas creencias del valle donde se decía había existido la ciudad de Shamballa, allí donde los monjes le habían encontrado recién nacido, historias que solían combinase con anécdotas de su entrenamiento por parte de Shion, el Patriarca.

Sabía que Mu no era un ser normal y corriente. No sólo contaba con la peculiaridad de haber sido entrenado por el máximo mandatario de la Orden, teniendo así más poder indirectamente que el resto de los dorados, sino que su cosmos lograba imprimir calma y dulzura a todo aquel que permitiese ser tocado por el mismo. Pero sobre todo, lo que más admiraba, era su humildad. Sus palabras, siempre sabias y sosegadas, eran como un bálsamo para los oídos, acostumbrados hasta entonces a la única compañía etérea que los entes a los que ligado estaba le regalaban de vez en cuando.

Era, solía decirse a si mismo, un capricho del destino que dos personas tan dispares, pero a la vez tan iguales y curtidas en los tormentos de la soledad, hubiesen dado la una con la otra en tan peculiar escenario, desarrollando los actos de esa tragicomedia con cada velada compartida.

Las estrellas empezaban a asomar, y Shaka se sorprendió, ya vestido con su túnica roja, avitualla que aún conservaba de su país natal, apoyado en una de las columnas que daban al exterior, deseando que el momento en que el primero de los caballeros de Oro se reuniera con él llegase. Hoy tardaría más de la cuenta, como le había indicado. Las horas pasarían lenta y pausadamente.

Suspiró. Experimentaba un cúmulo de sensaciones para él desconocidas, y que le hacían sentirse… Extrañamente vulnerable, alejado de los dioses por primera vez en su vida. Era como llevar eternamente un sobresalto en el pecho, un palpitar molesto que hacía bullir la sangre. Le desconcertaba.

Se sentó en el suelo en la posición del loto para proseguir con su extenuación mental, cuando sintió esa peculiar conmoción de su aura… Sólo se sentía tan liviano y conmovido por la paz y la luz cuando Buda le hablaba. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía…

_He dado con mi lugar…_

_Lo sé, Shaka. Mas no es ese el motivo que me lleva hasta ti en esta ocasión._

Sus cabellos dorados revolotearon, jugando con la brisa manada de la energía, y sonrió. La unión con el Iluminado y sus anteriores reencarnaciones le envolvían, acariciando sus temores, llevándoselos a otro plano donde él también era voluble, donde no existía en materia y su alma volaba libre… Pero por alguna razón, en ese preciso instante, una parte de ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas seguir arraigada a la tierra, al mundo terrenal. Era la primera vez que esa sensación se apoderaba de él.

_En tu interior denoto duda, indecisión. ¿Qué te impide llegar a mi, darme tus manos, toda tu atención como hasta ahora siempre has hecho?_

_Hoy más que nunca tu presencia me alegra y llena. Aquello que dices no existe._

Pero mentía, era consciente de ello.

_Quieres volar a mi lado por el plano al que perteneces, pero tus pensamientos se encuentran ahí, con tu cuerpo, sobre esa piedra… Con otra persona._

Supo que llevaba razón. Dolían tanto las contradicciones… ¿No se suponía que era él un elegido, que no debía mostrar debilidad por actos meramente humanos? ¿Qué no debía sentirse… persona?

_No has de atormentarte… Luchas contra la autenticidad de tus sentimientos, y sin embargo los reconoces, los aceptas con pureza._

El divino rostro de Virgo se ensombreció. Era la primera vez que podía afirmar que sentía miedo.

_Temes al estigma de la soledad, pues ella es una contigo, y aunque se te acompañe en el camino, tú conoces el final que te depara, y nada ni nadie cambiarlo podrá._

Los labios de Shaka se movieron, acompañando a las palabras de su alma.

_Me temerán, me adorarán por mi distinción… Esa será la causa de mi…_

_El miedo al rechazo… Es uno de los más intensos que toda persona experimenta a lo largo de la vida. ¿Cuál es tu miedo? ¿Ser eclipsado por tu papel de Iluminado y ser la mera sombra como hombre de la luz que como guerrero emites? _

La voz le rodeaba por todas partes, como si bailara en círculos a su alrededor. Alzó la cara, sintiendo como si miles de suaves pétalos de flores le acariciaran, y le envolviera una cálida atmósfera de tonos naranjas y dorados.

Si sólo pudiera abrir los ojos una vez… Y conocer al dueño de la voz sin rostro que cada noche aliviaba su soledad desde que pisara suelo sagrado…

_Ama, Shaka… Tanto yo, como tú y los que te precedieron, incluso los que te sucederán… Somos humanos. Que la vida que ahora gozas no se te escape sin conocer el más poderoso de los sentimientos que una criatura puede experimentar. _

Quizás fuesen imaginaciones suyas, pero el guerrero ario en esos momentos juró que denotaba en el ser que sólo a él hablaba un cierto aire de nostalgia.

_Ama… Por ti, y por mí… Cuánto me gustaría volver a sentir el amor, sin contemplaciones, sin barreras… En tu mano queda la decisión._

Sin más, se esfumó, volviendo a dejarle huérfano, desamparado frente a si mismo. Ahora sabía la verdadera naturaleza de lo que poblaba en su pecho y en su mente. Sólo un nombre, sólo una voz. Sólo un rostro que en secreto había imaginado una y otra vez: el del hombre al que había decidido revelarle su verdad. Y al que posiblemente perdería tras dicha revelación.

_ (Salto temporal)_

El silencio sólo era roto por los sonidos de los cubiertos que con sutileza rechinaban casualmente contra la fina porcelana de los platos. Sentado en una sencilla pero elegante mesa, Shion, Patriarca de Atenea, compartía una íntima cena con quien fuese su alumno durante largos quince años.

El pontífice estudiaba con precisión el gesto ausente del caballero de Aries mientras éste comía con exquisitos modales sin mediar palabra ni levantar la mirada diez centímetros más allá del lugar donde estaba. Dio un largo sorbo a su copa y con ésta entre las manos, decidió romper el hielo. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaban de la mutua compañía, y probablemente pasaría más hasta que pudieran volver a hacerlo, tiempos inestables se avecinaban, en los que las reuniones fuera del protocolo eran escasas por necesidad.

Hace ya dos años que vistes tu armadura, y sin embargo, no te he preguntado si te resulta apacible tu vida como caballero de Atenea.

Mu, sorprendido, le miró. Admiraba, respetaba y quería a Shion, era más que un maestro para él, prácticamente el padre que nunca había tenido, y aunque disfrutaba segundo a segundo de los pocos momentos que juntos podían compartir… Estaba deseando que llegase al fin el mejor momento del día, aquel en el que sus dotes telequinésicas le llevaban a materializarse a las entradas del templo de Virgo.

No podía sacarse a su custodiador de la cabeza. ¿Sería tal vez el hechizo de saberse por una vez comprendido por alguien que no estaba en un escalafón marcial superior al suyo? ¿O tal vez se había dejado eclipsar por los efectos de lo que creía, al fin, una verdadera amistad?

Sí, eso debía ser… Aún así, más de un pergamino había quedado estropeado al deslizarse la pluma y su tinta por donde no debía gracias a la imaginación de su portador, que se abandonaba a soñar despierto con el hipotético color de esos ojos eternamente cerrados.

- Sí, Patriarca. Cumplo con mis funciones en la dicha de la camaradería.

- ¿Sigue el noble Mu manteniendo la cautela, la serenidad y la entereza que le definen?

- Así es…

Algo incómodo por la mirada sabia que le escrutaba, el joven apuró su copa, temeroso de que la conversación fuera por unos senderos que no deseaba recorrer.

Y sin embargo, tus ojos cuentan la verdad donde tu boca se evade de proseguir. En efecto, me hablan de deber, de compostura y de brillante desempeño en tu puesto… Pero son además ojos de hombre… Enamorado.

Se quedó helado ante esa declaración tan directa. Shion, que tan bien le conocía, el cuál le había visto crecer y formarse como era, lo había percibido donde él mismo había tratado de negarse el que hubiese empezado a sentir algo más que mero aprecio por otro compañero, un hermano de armas...

- ¿Te crees preparado para amar, Mu?

Aries siguió en silencio unos segundos. ¿Era realmente amor lo que sentía? ¿Cuándo había cruzado la frágil frontera que separaba un sentimiento de otro? No podía confesarse, no podía aceptar que era otro hombre el que alentaba sus sueños, el que daba esperanza a su eterno horizonte en el que sólo vislumbraba años y más años sin nadie que caminara a su lado.

Pero… Por mucho que tratara de negarlo, la evidencia hablaba por si sola.

- Sí.

- El amor es el más rudo de los enemigos a los que te enfrentarás. Te dará alas, y te las cortará. Te impedirá ver con claridad aquello que tienes ante ti, te exigirá más de lo que puedes imaginar cuando en tu condición sigas viviendo mientras los que te rodean se marchitan irremediablemente. ¿Aún así estás dispuesto...?

El guerrero de largos y malvas cabellos hizo acopio de levantarse de la mesa. Ya era bien entrada la noche, y los interrogantes no hacían sino incrementarse en su corazón, pero sobre todo en su mente, abierta a la bondad y comprensión de Shion, que leía en él como si fuere un libro abierto.

- Nada debéis temer, Patriarca. – atinó a añadir. – Atenea es y será la única mujer de mi vida.

El máximo exponente de la Orden la Diosa asintió levemente con la cabeza a la par que dibujaba una sonrisa algo consternada.

- Ya… Eso es precisamente… Lo que me temía.

Mu bajó la mirada, algo avergonzado, y se despidió cortésmente. Flotaba en un mar de dudas. Nunca había conocido el amor de nadie, ni nadie había recibido el suyo. Nunca su cuerpo, ni siquiera sus labios, habían probado las mieles de otro. Desde el primer momento que viera a Shaka de Virgo, había quedado prendado de su energía, de su mística presencia, de la sencillez y encanto que los demás parecían no haber visto, ciegos tal vez por la soberbia, el temor o el respeto.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras, mientras Shion le observaba partir. Él, quien le tomara como discípulo, no podía decir que no se alegrara por él. Aunque sospechaba la identidad del otro implicado, no quiso averiguarla. Era el camino que su antiguo alumno debía recorrer. Aunque los primeros instintos paternalistas le impulsaran a advertirle del intenso dolor que podía seguir al dulce enamoramiento, no era quién para cerrar puertas a mundos que él mismo había conocido… Hacía ya mucho, mucho tiempo. Se sintió viejo y solo. Melancólico, tentado de viajar al pasado con el poder de los recuerdos, evocando otros años en los que nada hacía presagiar que su andadura por el mundo sería al final la que el destino le había preparado.

Si sólo pudiera volver a amar una vez antes de la muerte... Eran los pensamientos inconfesables que quedarían, como siempre, escondidos en los más recónditos espacios de su corazón.

_ (Salto temporal)_

Era una de las noches más bellas que había visto desde que estaba en Atenas. El firmamento brillaba con todo su esplendor en un cielo oscuro, la suave brisa añadía frescor a la calidez de la noche… El universo en sí parecía formar un perfecto equilibrio imposible de romper.

- Te esperaba…

Su suave voz le hizo volverse y encontrarle ahí, vestido de rojo, descalzo, con la dorada melena vistiendo los hombros y el rosario abrazando su cuello en tres vueltas. Como cada noche, como en la imagen que de él tenía guardada y que evocaba una y otra vez cuando así necesitaba.

Sonrió, y ascendió hasta quedar a su lado. Tantas hazañas que había hecho, tantos sacrificios… Y algo tan sencillo como dar con las palabras adecuadas le suponía la más difícil de todas las gestas a consumar. Sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, hasta que quedó a su lado.

- La reunión con mi maestro me ha tomado más tiempo del que esperaba.

Shaka asintió, y se tomó en silencio los segundos justos para acabar de decidirse. Sin más, así hizo.

- ¿Confías en mí?

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? – fue la sorprendida respuesta que obtuvo.

Mu sintió como una corriente recorría su piel al tomar el caballero de Virgo una de sus manos y tirar de él con suavidad.

- Ven… Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Así, sin soltar la tibieza de su piel, siguiéndole a su paso, atravesaron la quinta Casa. Ambos corazones latían con fuerza, uno ante lo crucial del momento que a continuación seguiría, el otro por sentirle tan estrechamente, como si las pocas barreras que les separaban hubiesen sido destruidas.

Pararon ante una de las paredes del fondo lateral del templo. Ya acostumbrado a la penumbra, el tibetano distinguió los relieves de piedra, las diversas figuras de loto esculpidas con exquisito gusto, y el enorme tamaño de aquel bloque decorado. Para su estupor, Shaka, sin soltar su mano, deslizó la libre sobre el relieve de piedra, y presionó sobre ésta.

Fue cuando las puertas se abrieron, cegándole por unos instantes una luz potente y blanquecina. Desconcertado, Aries oyó a su espalda como el pórtico volvía a cerrarse, para luego, al apartar el brazo que cubría su rostro, empezar a ver con deleite lo que ante él se mostraba.

Un suave olor a flores invadía el ambiente, el gentil viento arrastraba cientos de pétalos con él, y las estrellas parecían brillar aún con mayor intensidad. El inmenso jardín donde se hallaba se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, pero lo más curioso no era su belleza, sino el hecho de que desde ahí no podía captar cosmos alguno. Asimismo, había ignorado la existencia de aquel lugar hasta ese momento. Era como si una energía propia manara de la bucólica estampa y neutralizara cualquier aura externa, ocultando tanto su posición como la de los que en su interior se encontraban.

Pero ni las flores, ni las estrellas, ni la conmoción energética causaron tanto revuelo en su corazón como la imagen que ante él se erigía. En medio de dos árboles de igual forma, elevados del resto de la pradera, estaba Shaka, dándole la espalda, sujeto a los delgados troncos con ambas manos. Caminó hacia él, maravillado, y sin poder dar crédito del todo a lo que sucedía.

- Fue por estos Sales por los que decidí entregar mi vida a Atenea…

Quedó a escasos centímetros de él, y frunció levemente el gesto al percibir dolor en su voz.

Virgo respiró hondamente, y sonrió, con toda su fortaleza y toda su alma. Lentamente, se fue girando a la par que… Abría sus ojos por primera vez, sintiendo como le atravesaba una emoción intensa, quizás a camino entre el mezclar sus sensaciones y hacerlas comunes a todo su karma… Y la de ver al fin el rostro de aquel al que había legado su más preciado secreto. La razón de su existencia.

- No sé cuándo, ni cómo, pero será aquí donde encontraré mi muerte. Hay tanto que quisiera decirte, y no sé cómo…

Era ahora la cálida piel de las manos de Mu la que rozaba sus mejillas, sus pómulos… Y sus ojos, de un extraño tono violáceo, los que se clavaban en los suyos, fascinados por el azul más puro que jamás habían contemplado.

- No lo hagas con palabras… - le respondió, uniendo la frente a la suya – Llévame a tu interior, entra tú… En el mío…

No quería bajar los párpados, temeroso de no poder volver a abrirlos, pero hizo lo indicado, y ambos permitieron a la mente del otro fundirse con la propia.

Mu, el que mayores dotes psíquicas entre los caballeros de Oro, se sumergió en el universo que Shaka le ofrecía. Vio trazos de sus anteriores vidas, el fatal destino de la pasada Guerra Santa, su nacimiento, el sufrir ante la verdad del mundo… Oyó las palabras de Siddharta y de los caballeros que habían portado antes que él a la virgen dorada… Se vio a si mismo en los pensamientos del otro… Pero finalmente, vio cuál era su cometido… Vio que aquel jardín de ensueño era la más hermosa de las tumbas.

Correspondió insuflándole sus propios recuerdos… Los parajes de Tibet y Nepal, las caravanas de peregrinos a Lasha… Sus días de preparación, de estudio, de dedicación a la alquimia… Su iniciación, la promesa y evidencia de la longevidad que tendría que soportar…

Ambos cosmos se fusionaron, formando remolinos de hermosos colores que se entremezclaban, jugando con sus cabellos, descendiendo la fuerza de la corriente creada a medida que el final del enlace se consumaba. Poco a poco, sus mentes volvieron al estado neutral, y las miradas volvieron a encontrarse, cautivadas la una por la otra.

Se lo había dejado claro. Shaka acababa de decirle con el lenguaje de su corazón que la misión que en vida tenía… Era morir. Que ese momento llegaría, y que ni siquiera él podría impedirlo. Le advertía que de iniciarse una historia aquella misma noche, el último párrafo ya estaba escrito, y no sería cambiado. Que la soledad de Mu se prolongaría de seguir él con vida tras el punto y final.

Aún así… No le importaba. Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo. Volvió a acariciar la suave piel de su rostro, y dejó que las palabras fluyeran por si solas.

- Te quiero.

Aunque los azulísimos ojos no cesaron de mirarle en ningún momento, mostraron la misma tristeza que se había apoderado del ario. Era el momento que más había temido, y su máxima, su dichosa máxima, volvía a flagelarle.

- No es a mí a quién amas, Mu… Sino al espectro de Buda que te ofrezco.

No podía ser más sincero su mensaje. Aceptado tenía que por su condición captaría la atención, admiración y respeto de los que le rodeaban… Que siempre quedaría detras el fulgor de ser el más cercano a los dioses…

El brillo de las pupilas del carnero le sacó de sus pensamientos. Aunque algo le decía que no era lo correcto, cómo deseó errar… Errar una, y otra vez…

- No es de Buda de quién me he enamorado… Sino de ti.

Lo supieron. El amor que a ambos unía no sería fácil. Siendo uno la mano derecha de Patriarca, y el otro caballero siempre en el punto de mira de los restantes por lo singular de su situación, la relación entre ambos no sería vista de buen grado. Lo ocultarían, con recelo, tras la milenaria piedra que impedía el paso a los jardines secretos del templo de Virgo. Sólo los dos Sales serían testigos de las frases que juntos escribirían en esa, su propia tragicomedia en tierras griegas, y que se prolongaría durante muchos más años de los que nadie hubiese podido imaginar.

Fueron esos mismos Sales los que mudos observaron como sus labios se fundían, buscando con ansia el calor de los otros, por vez primera para ambos.

Que el amanecer no llegara nunca, que el dios Crono mostrase misericordia y detuviese el tiempo, aunque solo fuese aquella noche… Y dejase al fin a los amantes… Encontrar la anhelada paz.


	7. Capítulo 7

- **Capítulo 7 – **

No le cabía ya la menor duda. El lenguaje de los astros era claro y preciso, y desde su privilegiada posición en lo alto del Monte de las Estrellas, leía en el firmamento la señal inequívoca de que el ansiado momento estaba a punto de llegar.

Tras el paso de largos doscientos años, al fin la reencarnación de la Diosa Atenea, la portadora de la ciega justicia, regresaría a la Tierra en cuerpo mortal, y el deber de sus caballeros, fieles desde tiempos mitológicos, sería cumplido.

Shion era el único que tenía potestad para ascender hasta la sagrada ubicación, desde la que divisaba la totalidad del Santuario a sus pies. La emoción llenó cada poro de su piel cuando un halo de luz estelar se materializó a escasos metros de él. Se arrodilló, en señal de respeto, dejándose invadir por la dulzura de ese cosmos ahora tan débil, pero que pronto alcanzaría una potencia incluso superior a los llantos del bebé recién nacido que por gracia divina ahora se retorcía en el frío suelo.

- Volvemos a encontrarnos, mi señora… - musitó el Patriarca, envolviendo el frágil cuerpo de la recién nacida en sus ropas.

Había sido el único testigo del acontecimiento, pero deseaba hacer partícipe del mismo a aquel en quién más confiaba. Haciendo uso de toda su facultad mental, entabló comunicación con el séptimo caballero de Oro.

_El momento ha llegado, mi fiel amigo. Ya he tomado la decisión, he escogido a mi sucesor. En breve lo comunicaré. Mi etapa como mandatario ha llegado a su fin._

_¿Será Mu, caballero de Aries, finalmente?_ - obtuvo como nítida respuesta.

_No… Su papel no es personificar al Patriarca de Atenea… Al menos por ahora. Pero algo me dice que estamos a las puertas de algo que escapa a nuestra comprensión. Tú también lo debes haber visto en el universo._

Si Shion hubiese sabido que serían las últimas palabras que en vida diría a Dohko de Libra, quizás las hubiese prolongado. O tal vez no. Lo cierto era que encerraban un significado que sólo serían capaces de destramar en una situación completamente opuesta a la que concurría. Se apresuró a regresar a sus aposentos, y una vez en los mismos cubrió a la Diosa de todas las atenciones posibles. Adoró su diminuto cuerpo, le proporcionó abrigo y alimento, la calmó, como sólo tan divina criatura merecía, y finalmente la dejó dormir en la misma cuna que había sido destinada a tales menesteres desde hacía siglos.

Contempló gravemente su rostro ante el espejo que coronaba aquella habitación, y se dispuso a vestir las avituallas destinadas a su puesto: la larga y oscura túnica, los adornos, el soberbio casco… Si los llamados a la cita eran puntuales, cosa que daba ya por dada, en breve se produciría la reunión en la Cámara del Patriarca donde anunciaría a Saga de Géminis y Aiolos de Sagitario, ambos candidatos a sucederle en su puesto, la decisión final. Echó un último vistazo al sueño de la recién nacida Palas Atenea y abandonó la estancia, llenando el vacío con el eco de sus pasos.

_(Salto temporal) _

- Alguien como tú no debería llevar un bindi temporal…

Mu terminó de preparar aquella tinta del rojo más vivo que jamás había conseguido instantes después de pronunciar dichas palabras. En sus manos sostenía un afilado cincel de cristal y un recipiente de igual material, reliquias sagradas destinadas a encumbrar el ritual con el que los miembros de la Casa de Aries quedaban marcados como tales desde incontables generaciones… Y pese a que su acompañante no fuese un guerrero del carnero, era una ocasión especial.

Por el día eran los caballeros de Oro de la primera y sexta Casa, insondables, intachables, estrictos y entregados a la autoridad y burocracia de la Orden que les envolvía por completo. Mas por la noche se despojaban de sus máscaras doradas para transformarse en los protagonistas de lo que parecía una historia de amor clandestino, otra más entre las tantas que se habían escrito a lo largo del curso de la humanidad en diversos lugares y épicas, todas ellas con enclaves y diferentes rostros protagonistas, pero siempre conservando la misma emoción palpable como nexo.

Sentado al abrigo de los Sales, con las primeras estrellas a modo de fieles confidentes, Shaka no dejó que la sonrisa desapareciese de su rostro mientras sentía las pequeñas incisiones de la aguja de cristal sobre su piel. El bindi, característica señal que adornaba su frente, consistía en la tradición de oriente signo asociado con la sabiduría, guiño a la diosa Parvathi de los hindúes… No era casualidad pues que los alquimistas, seres cautos y sapientes, hubiesen prolongado su andar por los milenios con dos variantes de bindi enmarcando a los espejos del alma: una marca por la vida, otra por la muerte, escenificando la más sencilla de las dualidades que doblegaban la existencia del hombre.

El tibetano realizó su labor con habilidad y precisión, y pronto la circunferencia inicial estuvo tatuada. Se disponía a rellenar su interior de homogéneo rojo sangre cuando un murmullo constante, melodioso y extrañamente familiar brotó de los labios del ario, el cuál parecía ensimismado a juzgar por su expresión y el brillo melancólico de su profunda y cristalina mirada.

- ¿Qué recitas? – le preguntó con curiosidad, sin dejar de grabar en la palida piel.

- Hace varios días que este sutra se repite en mis sueños, pero no soy capaz de comprender lo que dice.

Aries escuchó con atención el cántico. No volvió a pronunciarse hasta concluir el grabado, el cuál observó con satisfacción. La tinta, conseguida gracias al empleo de laboriosas secuencias de descomposición y unión atómica, era absorbida rápidamente por al dermis y permanecía inalterable durante décadas. Le miró a los ojos con dulzura.

- No es un sutra. Yo conozco ese texto.

Shaka mostró un gran interés, instándole a que procediera a aportarle más datos.

- Es un viejo poema de la traición japonesa. Habla de la cualidad divina, aquella que permite alcanzar el estado de suspensión. Si mal no recuerdo, trata de explicar las consonancias en las que un humano puede alcanzar el reinado de las almas en pena sin haber conocido aún su condición de mortal… - hizo memoria breves segundos – Su nombre es… Arayashiki.

- Araya… shiki… - repitió él, embelesado.

Mu le sonrió, y dejó los utensilios sobre la pradera. La noche era cálida, el prado mostraba su imagen más hermosa desplegando los vivos colores de las flores que por doquier crecían, y el viento mecía con suavidad los cabellos de ambos, acomodados bajo uno de los ancestros árboles que coronaban aquel jardín ajeno al conocimiento ajeno.

Podría pasarse la eternidad contemplándole, sin más. A veces dudaba de si hacían bien en ocultar acérrimamente aquello que les unía, pero todas sus dudas se disipaban cuando contaba con su preciada compañía… Haber encontrado al fin a alguien que le acompañase en el solitario y largo camino que la vida le había preparado constituía su remanso de paz más íntimo y preciado. Sólo la Diosa, a la que esperaba poder servir al fin según decían las profecías, era consciente de cuan profundo era el amor que por aquel singular joven sentía.

Atraído por el intercambio de las miradas, acercó con parsimonia el rostro al suyo. Las manos del guerrero hindú recorrieron su cuello para acabar enredadas en su cabellera, la cuál quedó suelta al ser despojada de la cinta que la ataba la inmensa mayoría del tiempo.

Habían aprendido a conocerse a través del lenguaje de las palabras y el de la mente, pero aprendices se consideraban todavía del más poderoso de los métodos de comunicación que el ser humano poseía: el físico.

Correspondió a su acción acariciando las finas proporciones del óvalo facial, y los ojos se buscaron los unos a los otros, llamándose en un susurro que transmitía complicidad y… Deseo. No tardaron los labios en quedar sellados en un profundo beso, el cuál se prolongó por un espacio de tiempo mucho más extenso que el hasta el momento conocido. Como cediendo sin ofrecer resistencia a la fuerza de la gravedad, quedaron recostados sobre la mullida alfombra de fresca hierba.

Fundido en su cuerpo, con la melena purpúrea cayendo por los hombros, le contempló, justo debajo de sí. Sentía su calor, lo perfecto de sus formas, la mística sonrisa dibujada, los azules iris llamándole, los cabellos rubios desparramados por doquier… No había nada en el universo más que él, y por unos segundos juro haber visto como brotaban a su alrededor blancas flores de Loto, como las que Siddharta había dejado a su paso nada más nacer.

Shaka, aquel ser magistral tocado de lleno por la bendición de los Dioses estaba entre sus brazos, mostrándose más deslumbrante que nunca, místico, insinuante, devoto… Y virgen. Como él mismo.

¿Sería correcto que se entregasen mutuamente? ¿No estarían violando algún precepto establecido en la moralidad de las leyes comunes? ¿Y si…?

Todas las cuestiones que se agolpaban sin cesar en su cabeza quedaron acalladas por la respuesta final del ario, que le atrajo hacia sí tirando de su mentón sin perder la sensual sonrisa en ningún momento.

Como dos caminantes extraviados por un desierto de dudas se perdieron en aquel oasis de besos y caricias que no había hecho más que comenzar. Fue así, caminando de la mano por un nuevo territorio que juntos iban a explorar por vez primera, como permanecieron ajenos al acontecimiento que no sólo cambiaría sus vidas para siempre, sino el de la totalidad de la Orden de Atenea.

_(Salto temporal) _

Necesitaba recurrir de nuevo al consuelo del firmamento. Sin despojarse del brillante casco, Shion alzaba la vista hacia las estrellas, viviendo sus últimos minutos como Patriarca. Una escasa hora antes, había proclamado al fiel Aiolos de Sagitario como su sucesor. En cuanto el alba llegara, tomaría sus pocas pertenencias y abandonaría el que había sido el epicentro de su vida, la milenaria Atenas, para siempre.

Soñaba despierto con la paz de su Jamir natal, donde disfrutaría a cada segundo de la tranquilidad ganada con los siglos, y aguardaría apaciblemente, disfrutando de los días que le restasen a que la muerte le llamara. Había vivido casi doscientos cincuenta años, sirviendo a la señora de la sabiduría durante todo aquel tiempo, incluso sobreviviendo a una Guerra Santa… Como caballero lo había dado prácticamente todo. Su misión había concluido, debía sentirse orgulloso de ello.

Y sin embargo… Aquel presentimiento no hacía sino incrementarse a marchas forzadas a medida que los minutos transcurrían.

Una sombra a sus espaldas y la presencia de un cosmos que hasta el momento había permanecido desapercibido le alertaron.

-¡Saga! ¿Qué estás haciendo en el Monte de las Estrellas? Deberías saber de antemano que la entrada a este recinto del Santuario te está vetada tanto a ti como al resto de tus compañeros.

Su tono sonó desconfiado. La ascensión al enclave era incluso difícil para él, un tibetano acostumbrado a los abruptos terrenos de las laderas del Himalaya. Aunque hubiese sopesado la candidatura del gentil caballero de Géminis como sucesor hasta el último minuto, su presencia allí le inquietó.

- Lo sé, Patriarca, pero necesitaba hablar con vos en privado… Quiero saber, por qué pese a contar con el apoyo y reconocimiento de gran parte de esta Orden y de la población, no me habéis elegido.

El saliente pontífice respiró profundamente. No esperaba toparse con aquella situación, y fue consciente de que en aquel preciso instante, se encontraba en inferioridad con respecto al joven y poderoso guerrero de la tercera Casa.

- Si realmente quieres saberlo, Saga, te lo diré… Es cierto que cuentas con dicho apoyo, que tu bondad traspasa las fronteras de este sagrado lugar, pero… Veo algo oscuro en tu corazón, caballero. Y en aras de legar el mejor futuro posible a esta comunidad, me decanté por el guerrero de Sagitario.

Horrorizado, fue testigo de la transformación que se apoderó del hermoso griego. Sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre, y su larga melena cobró poco a poco el tono ceniciento más lúgubre jamás visto.

- Has descubierto mi secreto, anciano… ¡Ese ha sido el mayor error que has podido cometer! ¡MUERE!

El sonido sordo y seco de lo afilados dedos de Saga clavados en su corazón a la velocidad de la luz fue lo último que Shion de Aries pudo escuchar. Ni el intenso dolor que sentía hizo frente a las últimas imágenes que recorrieron su mente y supusieron su última voluntad: la niña, la criatura que descansaba en su alcoba, la reencarnación de la Diosa Atenea… Con su muerte, el Patriarca de Atenea no pudo hacer frente al maquiavélico plan que tras tanto tiempo de análisis y preparación Saga de Géminis al fin ponía en marcha.

Ya había empezado su partida, y tenía preparado a su primer peón: sería Shura de Capricornio el que con su Excalibur asestaría el primer golpe mortal en su escalada hacia el poder supremo… Se cubrió con las ropas del muerto, ocultó su rostro tras la máscara, y se deshizo del cadáver, como si aquello nunca hubiese ocurrido. Y rió, rió con desquiciado entusiasmo, consumándose al fin la satisfacción de los anhelos que su trastornado ego reclamaba para sí.

_(Salto temporal) _

- Shaka… Despierta…

Le retiró de la cara los cabellos que traviesos se empeñaban en desplazarse hasta la misma. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, observándole mientras dormía a su lado protegido por el calor de ambos cuerpos desnudos.

La dulzura de su rostro, la marca en la espalda que evidenciaba lo especial de su condición… Quiso grabar en su corazón aquella estampa y guardarla para siempre, dejarla a salvo de cualquier dolor que pudiese amenazar con su quema.

La felicidad envolvía cada poro de su piel con tanta intensidad que deseó poder llorar, pero no lo hizo. No era momento adecuado. Volvió a insistir con suavidad.

- Shaka… Tengo que irme.

Al fin el ario abrió los ojos, regresando poco a poco de los brazos de Morfeo. Volvió a sonreírle, para peinar lentamente los cabellos de Aries que caían en cascada sobre su pecho.

- La Aurora pronto llegará. – contestó, mirando por unos segundos al cielo, que empezaba a teñirse de naranjas y rojos.

Mu asintió, comenzando a vestirse con sus ropas, hasta el momento desperdigadas por los alrededores más próximos. Debía apresurarse si quería estar en su templo para cuando el sol asomara por el horizonte, como cada mañana. Tendió al hindú su correspondiente túnica, y para cuando estuvieron preparados caminaron hasta el pórtico del jardín de Sales.

Una vez en el interior del templo, el primero de los caballeros de Oro se dispuso a transportarse por la telequinesis, no sin antes depositar en sus labios un último beso que coronase aquella velada tan especial que habían compartido.

- Volveré esta noche si nos resulta posible.

Shaka asintió, viendo como su amante desaparecía disolviéndose en la materia. Nunca había conocido tanta dicha, y sin embargo debía esforzarse por encauzarse en la meditación y la compostura que en su papel debía ejercer. Sus pasos se detuvieron de camino al altar donde oraba. Pudo detectar una sombra que oscurecía su alma, algo hasta entonces desconocido.

Algo similar fue lo que Mu sintió al materializarse en el pórtico principal de su Templo. Se giró con rapidez, observando como en lo alto las Casas del Zodíaco marcaban el camino hacia el templo de Atenea. Sus ojos se abrieron, horrorizados, y todo su ser se puso en alerta. No sólo la magnificencia de esa aura que había detectado por breves instantes a lo largo de la noche, la cuál había querido atribuir a la encarnación de la Diosa que debía llegar a la Tierra, ya no estaba… La presencia de Aiolos, tan firme y serena como potente, se había disipado como polvo en la brisa.

Pero lo que provocó la mayor de las congojas en el alquimista fue el hecho de que por mucho que se asegurase una y otra vez, obtenía siempre el mismo resultado en su fina percepción psíquica: el cosmos de Shion de Aries, su bienamado maestro, el Patriarca de Atenea… Había desaparecido.


	8. Capítulo 8

**- Capítulo 8 -**

Llevaba años observándole, analizándole en silencio, con la astucia y habilidad que sólo un guerrero de su categoría podía reunir.

Conocía su forma de expresarse, la modulación de la voz, los gestos de las manos… Saga de Géminis era capaz de imitar a la perfección en pose y situación a Shion, supliéndole en el trono, vestido con sus ropas, oculto tras el casco que constituía la cortina de humo que él mismo había creado y bajo la que se resguardaba.

Empezaba a saborear las mieles del éxito cuando al fin los caballeros de Oro estuvieron reunidos en la Cámara. Podía ver el nerviosismo en muchos, las dudas en general. No era para menos… Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que faltaban tantos efectivos a la cita.

- Caballeros, os he convocado con urgencia para haceros llegar los terribles hechos que a lo largo de la pasada noche se han sucedido en este Santuario. Al fin nuestra Diosa Atenea está entre nosotros, nació del firmamento y con la luz de las estrellas ha regresado, pero… No todos la han acogido con los brazos abiertos. Un traidor ha intentado arrebatarle la vida, firmando su sentencia de muerte. No toleraré ninguna falta de respeto hacia la Diosa de ahora en adelante. ¡De nadie, ni siquiera de ti, Aioria de Leo, hermano de aquel que osó tratar de poner fin a los tiempos de paz en esta Comunidad!

Mu, cuyo rostro mostraba una serenidad fría y calculada, observó como los puños del quinto guerrero se cerraban con furia, y su rostro se contraía presa de la rabia y el dolor. Su hermano mayor, el fiel Aiolos de Sagitario, les había traicionado…

- Atenea permanecerá en sus aposentos, actuaré como su portavoz de ahora en adelante. Cuento con todos vosotros para proteger a nuestra señora y velar por un nuevo y glorioso futuro. Podéis retiraros.

Aunque ninguno de los presentes atinó a expresar a viva voz sus pensamientos, muchos no daban crédito a las acciones atribuidas a Aiolos, sólo Shura de Capricornio mostró una enigmática sonrisa, siendo de los primeros en abandonar la sala, mientras que otros se preguntaban el por qué de la no asistencia del caballero de Géminis. Pero de todos ellos, el más seguro en sus convicciones era Mu, el alquimista, aquel cuyo puro corazón decía con total convencimiento que el hombre al que acababa de prestar toda su atención y respeto… No era el mismo al que en su día había jurado fidelidad.

Evitando intercambiar impresiones con los demás, se alejó con rapidez de las inmediaciones de los templos sagrados para materializarse en su Casa, lo cuál acabó de confirmar sus sospechas: de ser cierta la presencia de Palas Atenea entre ellos, la telequinesis para cubrir tan largas distancias sería imposible de emplear.

Con el alma en un puño y la mente trabajando a una velocidad de vértigo, se adentró en el Templo del Carnero. Nadie presente había, pese a ello, tomó una de las antorchas que iluminaban sus dependencias y miró a su alrededor antes de emplear todas sus dotes en levantar una de las losas de mármol que cubrían el suelo de su morada…

Nadie conocía aquel secreto, el más guardado por los guerreros de Aries. Disimulada a la perfección por la compañía de los demás bloques de piedra, se hallaba oculta la entrada a una inmensa galería subterránea. Encajó el pesado bloque de mármol y bajó por las estrechas escalinatas que conducían a las salas del subsuelo del templo del Carnero. Fue alumbrando a su paso, encendiendo las múltiples lámparas de aceite que por doquier aguardaban, hasta que quedó nítido en su aguda vista la magnífica cámara a la que todos los custodios del primer signo del Zodiaco dedicaban gran parte de sus largas vidas.

El deber de Aries no sólo consistía en reparar las armaduras a través de los siglos, sino en perpetuar la historia misma de la Orden de Atenea. Codificado en una lengua que sólo ellos conocían, la de los alquimistas, habían miles y miles de pergaminos y demás documentos que relataban todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos producidos desde los inicios de la Comunidad del Zodíaco, algunos de los cuáles se remontaban hasta cuatro milenios atrás. Él mismo había relatado episodios, y antes que él, Shion. Y el maestro de Shion, y el maestro de su maestro… Así hasta remontarse a las primeras generaciones.

Ahora que sólo él quedaba, si moría se llevaría el secreto a la tumba, y todo el legado histórico, de un valor incalculable, quedaría perdido para siempre. No podía permitirlo.

Tomó la decisión de inmediato, y sin miramientos, comenzó a empacar las herramientas celestes, algunos códices, tablillas con los grabados en la lengua cuneiforme, pequeños envases de cristal con componentes químicos…

La noche cayó sobre Atenas cuando el tibetano guardó sus más preciadas pertenencias, aquellas que debían ser protegidas a toda costa, en el interior de la caja de Pandora junto con la armadura de Aries, la cuál se echó a los hombros. Nadie le vio portarla, ya que con la misma celeridad con la que había llegado a su templo, desapareció del mismo… Para desplazarse inmediatamente al de Virgo.

(Salto temporal) 

Dudaba.

Un terrible sentimiento de inestabilidad se había apoderado por completo de su ser desde que la mañana tocó con la luz su pálida piel. La asamblea en la Cámara del Patriarca y la comunicación de las noticias le dejaron en un completo estado de incertidumbre.

Atenea estaba entre ellos, y sin embargo él, el más cercano a los Dioses, nada sentía.

La oscuridad se alojó en su corazón como un peso que le arrastraba hacia el fondo del océano, sensación que no hizo sino incrementarse cuando a sus espaldas oyó el inconfundible sonido de los gráciles pasos del primero de los caballeros de Oro sobre la hierba.

Podía sentir en él la congoja, su eterna serenidad y calma parecían desmoronarse ahora en la intimidad que entre ambos existía.

Tantos momentos compartidos… Tantas inquietudes, deseos, anhelos… Podía afirmar sin pudor alguno que era la única persona que le conocía en todas sus dimensiones. Por eso, antes incluso de que empezara a hablarle, Shaka quedó sumido en la más honda de las tristezas, pues sabía perfectamente lo que él venía a decirle.

- Debes haberlo sentido. – habló Mu al fin. – Prudente será no hacer afirmaciones acerca de la presencia o no de la Diosa en el Santuario, pero… Ese hombre al que llamamos Patriarca no es mi maestro.

Virgo abrió los ojos, dejando la mirada suspendida en el vacío. Estaba apoyado en uno de los Sales. Para cuando Aries volvió a pronunciarse, sus temores se materializaron. Le amaba como persona, le admiraba como guerrero… Y precisamente era la armadura lo que ahora a ambos condicionaba.

Porque no podían olvidar que ante todo… Eran caballeros de Atenea.

- No puedo prestar mis servicios a alguien que claramente ha traicionado a mi mentor y que osa hacerse pasar por él. Voy a marcharme.

Dicho estaba. Como había dado ya por hecho, Mu mostraba la firmeza y convicción de sus sólidas bases morales. Esa, su integridad, fue una de las razones que le llevó a enamorarse de él.

Pero cruel amor… En esta ocasión, las convicciones del carnero no eran motivo de unión aún más sólida entre ambos, puesto que la primera discrepancia que surgía en todo el tiempo que como pareja habían compartido, se había forjado en el único campo en el que éstas estaban completamente vetadas.

- Shaka… Ven conmigo. Huyamos juntos, hasta que los tiempos adecuados para restablecer la paz lleguen por sí solos. Ahora que Shion no est�, sólo yo conozco el camino que conduce a Jamir, nadie podrá dar con nosotros.

No fue una súplica, fueron las palabras más sinceras que hasta la fecha habían brotado de los labios del discípulo del difunto Patriarca.

Roto por un dolor que no debía expresar, el airo se giró con solemnidad, clavando los azules ojos en aquellos que constituían su único refugio de calma y sosiego.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que no puedo abandonar estos Sales… Y que la materia política me es indiferente. Mi lugar está aquí, y si para ello he de servir al Patriarca de Atenea… Que así sea. Espero que respetes mi decisión.

Por vez primera desde que se conocieran, dejó de ser Shaka para ser el caballero de la quinta Casa. Su respuesta, dura, era emitida por el guerrero. A la vez, el espíritu de la persona que quedaba tras el dorado de la armadura lloraba lágrimas de sangre que fueron vistas por el dueño de sus pasiones y aflicciones.

- La respeto, pero no la comparto.

No fue necesario que añadieran más. Ambos supieron que pese al mutuo sentimiento que les unía, la postura que como guerrero cada uno había adoptado era incompatible.

- Márchate, deprisa. No voy a delatarte. Pese a todo… Seguirás inalterable en mi corazón.

Mu le miró en silencio, guardando en su memoria cada milímetro de su piel, cada rasgo de su rostro, cada expresión de la tristeza que le empañaba. Con porte, ambos separados por escasos metros que constituían un abismo insalvable, las estrellas y el paraje de ensueño que les habían visto construir su arriesgado amor fueron testigos de la amarga despedida.

- Y tú en el mío.

- Adiós pues, Mu de Aries.

Amarga… Como la hiel.

- Adiós, Shaka de Virgo.

Le vio marcharse a toda velocidad del Jardín de Sales, portando su armadura, y desapareciendo entre las sombras. El místico e inalcanzable guerrero, aquel que luchaba con las armas del misticismo, volvía a caer en el pozo de su soledad.

Pero había elegido él mismo su camino, y éste le conducía a servir al Patriarca que a cambio de sus servicios no rompiese con el equilibrio de su templo. Ahora más que nunca, la morada de la Virgen dorada y su oculto secreto eran más sagrados que nunca, dado que indirectamente, su guardián había escogido al perder aquello que le daba alas a su humanidad ser más cercano a los Dioses que en todos sus años, y aislarse por completo de cualquier contacto con los que le rodeaban, más allá del necesario.

Se refugiaría en una imagen de altivo e inalcanzable, en la más elaborada de las máscaras, para ocultar su dolor y que nadie fuese capaz de entreverlo.

Otra máscara había creado Mu de la nada, mientras corría rozando la velocidad de la luz hacia las afueras del Santuario protegido bajo la oscuridad de la noche. Nadie se percató de su huída, ni siquiera los guardas, incapaces de detectar tan colosal movimiento. No quiso mirar atrás, obligándose a pensar con frialdad, empleando toda su energía en trazar un plan a marchas forzadas.

Bajo los plateados rayos de la luna, las palabras que Shion una vez le había dedicado cobraron sentido.

_ Has conocido a un gran guerrero, pese a lo peculiar de su situación. Nunca olvides que sigue siendo un compañero y un aliado indispensable.>> _

Su desesperada huída ya no era un partir sin rumbo. Supo perfectamente hacia dónde tenía que ir, y que no estaría solo en su oposición al Santuario.

Abandonaría inmediatamente tierras griegas… Para recalar en Rozan.

_(Salto temporal)_

A lo largo de los dos siglos que había pasado cumpliendo con los mandados de los que la Diosa le había hecho responsable, nunca se quejó de su condición, todo lo contrario, aceptaba los efectos de su estado con humilde resignación. Pero en esa ocasión maldijo para sus adentros el Misopheta-menos. Asistir impotente como lejano espectador a los terribles sucesos que se estaban desencadenando en Atenas le llenaba el corazón de desdicha.

No sólo lo había leído en los astros, su alma lo sabía. Algo había ocurrido. Como las profecías decían, como Shion le había advertido, pese a negarse él a creerle.

Con todo su esfuerzo, apoyó el peso de su longevo y frágil cuerpo en el bastón que siempre le acompañaba, incorporándose para recibir así al recién llegado. El verle así, visiblemente agotado, apunto de desplomarse sobre la caja de Pandora de la Armadura de Aries, le conmovió hasta extremos insospechados.

- Has hecho bien en acudir a mí, Mu…

- No podía aliarme con un traidor, _Roshi_… Él… Shion ya no… - contestó, con dificultad debido al agotamiento físico y emocional.

Dohko miró a los ojos de su compañero de armas. El especial vínculo que entre ambos había nacido años antes se vería reforzado, tal y como el maestro del tibetano había querido en vida. Ya hablarían de estrategias marciales, de alianzas… Lo que el joven Aries necesitaba ahora era un consuelo que sólo él podía otorgarle.

- Lo sé, hijo mío… Lo sé. – dijo, con profunda tristeza. – Tu viaje ha sido largo, descansa ahora. Ya tendrás tiempo mañana de relatarme todo cuando ha acontecido.

Asintió a modo de respuesta. Llevaba días sin dormir, tratando de cubrir las distancias en el menor tiempo posible. Agradeció la hospitalidad del viejo maestro y descendió por las angostas rocas para llegar a la modesta cabaña donde vivían aquellos que eran asignados como alumnos del caballero de Libra. En aquellos momentos, dado que el armero no tenía a nadie bajo su custodia, se encontraba vacía.

Dejó en la misma sus pertenencias, llevándose sólo consigo una larga y blanca túnica. Bajó hasta quedar a los pies de la hermosa e imponente cascada que manaba entre los Picos de los Cinco Ancianos, justo donde ésta se estrellaba contra una gran superficie de piedra. Se desvistió, dejando que el agua helada se llevase por fin el cansancio y la fatiga de su escultural cuerpo.

Fue allí, en medio de la neblina y bajo el ensordecedor sonido de la milenaria caída acuífera, cuando Mu de Aries supo lo que era llorar dejándose en ello el alma.

No podía oírle, pero Dohko pudo sentir como su acompañante se rompía en mil pedazos gracias a lo agudo de su cosmos. Cada lágrima que se fundía con las aguas del Yantsé era una puñalada más que acentuaba el dolor de su corazón, pese a no ser capaz de comprender el verdadero significado de las mismas.

Lágrimas por Atenea… Por su moral minada… Por su maestro…

Por su amor perdido…

Pero el alquimista recogería los fragmentos de cristal para forjarlos y reconstruirse a si mismo, más sólido que nunca. Con el sol llegaría el inicio de una nueva etapa. Sería la mano derecha del caballero de Libra, y juntos aguardarían, bajo el título de desertores que el Santuario les pondría, a que el momento de la verdad llegase.

Puesto que la verdadera batalla… No había hecho más que comenzar.


	9. Capítulo 9

**- Capítulo 9 -**

**_-Prólogo uno –_**

En la mitología Hindú, y por adaptación en la japonesa, se cuenta que hubo un rey con dos esposas. La primera dio a luz a mil hijos, los cuáles decidieron seguir los pasos de Buda ordenándose monjes. La segunda esposa sólo tuvo dos, de los cuáles el hermano mayor, llamado Kongorikishi, dotado de gran temperamento y cualidades guerreras, juró defender a Buda y sus seguidores ante el mal y la ignorancia con las armas, mientras que el menor, Shukongoshin, estaba en contra de la violencia, y decidió dedicar su vida a ayudar a sus hermanastros por medio de la benevolencia.

**-Primera parte –**

Dolor.

Sufrimiento.

En un eterno y sobrecogedor murmullo, los gritos y lamentos de las almas en pena que abarrotaban cada uno de los seis mundos se fundían en una sola voz desgarradora.

Hacía años que nadie contemplaba el rostro del caballero de la sexta Casa del zodíaco, ni siquiera los sirvientes que se encargaban de abastecer cada divina morada. Los días de Shaka se centraban en permanecer estático cual estatua, siempre sumido en un trance del que sólo él podía escapar, y del que sólo se liberaba al cubrir todo la noche con su oscuro manto, momento en el que se refugiaba bajo el cobijo de los Sales, amparándose en los recuerdos que atestaban cada milímetro de aquel jardín.

Observaba siempre la misma desolación que le hiciese contemplar el Iluminado la primera vez que le habló, siendo testigo de la fragilidad del hombre y de la condena a la que éste estaba destinado desde el momento en que nacía. Todos aquellos que llevaban pecados a sus espaldas acababan en uno de los terribles mundos preparados para los que rompían el ciclo del karma con sus acciones.

_ El Infierno _

_ El mundo de los demonios famélicos _

_ El mundo de las bestias _

_ El mundo de los sangrientos guerreros _

_ El mundo humano _

_ El mundo divino _

Y entre los dos últimos, él, el más cercano a los Dioses desde su posición ligada a la existencia terrenal. Pese a todo lo que sus ojos habían contemplado y la innata habilidad para penetrar en aquellas dimensiones, seguía sin encontrar respuesta a la pregunta que le acompañaba desde que tenía uso de razón. No conocía el significado de la vida, pero menos aún el de la muerte.

El ocaso pronto llegaría, y dispuesto estaba a poner término a la suspensión en la que se encontraba cuando una energía poderosa manó de uno de los parajes malditos, aquel que menos frecuentaba, el destinado a los inocentes.

A lo lejos, entre montículos de roca, una diminuta figura se iba haciendo visible mientras atravesaba el Limbo. No fue un simple niño de corta edad transportando en brazos a un bebé lo que su alma contempló, sino algo más allá.

En la fuerza vital de sus pequeños ojos azules, pudo ver a Kongorikishi, el impetuoso guerrero llevando a cuestas con su esfuerzo el peso del pacífico Shukongoshin. La figura del primero, portando en la mano derecha un rayo, le distinguía como guerrero. Aquellos desdichados huérfanos estaban marcados directamente por los dioses, su ser entero le decía que aquel encuentro no era casual, y que tanto el futuro de los tres como el de Atenea confluían hacia un mismo punto.

Les permitiría escapar del Limbo, pero para ello… Necesitaba una prueba de la valía del mayor de los hermanos.

- No llores, Shun. Seguro que pronto encontramos la salida, aunque no sé bien donde estamos… - susurraba el niño dándose más bien ánimos a si mismo.

Hacía horas que deambulaba entre piedras, sin hacer caso de los lloros infantiles que resonaban por todas partes sin que nadie fuese visible. Estaba muerto de miedo, pero la determinación por sacar a su hermano de allí era tan fuerte que encontraba una y otra vez fuerzas para seguir avanzando.

Un intenso dolor recorrió su cuerpo, sentía como si le atravesasen los pies a cada paso que daba, y el frágil cuerpo de Shun pesaba cada vez más, y más…

_Apenas ya puedes llevarle. ¿Por qué no le dejas aquí? Así podrás salir con vida. Piénsalo, es sencillo: abandónale, sálvate tú. No más dolor, no más sufrimiento._

Ikki miró a su alrededor, tratando de ignorar los continuos mensajes que todos sus centros nerviosos emitían.

¡Cállate! – gritó a aquella voz sin dueño que retumbaba en su cabeza ¡Nunca dejaré a mi hermano solo¡Nunca!

_¿Y vas a padecer tú tantas desdichas por él cuando podrías tener una vida plena y satisfactoria?_

Gruñó. No tardaría en perder el conocimiento, pero ahí seguía, firme, aguantando hasta el último segundo.

Fue todo cuanto Virgo necesitó. Dejó que ambos cayeran en un sueño temporal, permitiéndoles salir de aquel lugar destinado a las almas de los niños que habían perdido a sus padres. Nada de lo sucedido recordaría Ikki, al menos hasta que su próximo encuentro se produjera.

Shaka seguro estaba… De que así sería.

_**-Prólogo dos –**_

Dicen los mitos que en tiempos ya sumidos en el olvido se alzaron sobre la Tierra civilizaciones de gran poder unidas entre sí. No eran meros enclaves estratégicos, sino que además constituían focos de energía espiritual. Dos de los mismos estaban conectados por galerías subterráneas pese a encontrarse a gran distancia. Uno era la Atlántida, la cuál recibía asimismo el nombre de Mu; el otro, Shamballa. Según las creencias populares, Shamballa se haya bajo las colosales cimas que coronan Tibet, y sus habitantes, dotados de extraordinarios poderes mentales, viven en el subsuelo desde hace milenios, cuando la Atlántida quedó sepultada por las aguas del océano y los supervivientes se desplazaron por las galerías hasta el techo del mundo en el Himalaya. Ajenos al resto de la humanidad, cuenta la leyenda que ahí siguen, dejando que algunos y selectos escogidos de los suyos salga a la superficie para recordar al mundo su gloria ya perdida.

**-Segunda parte –**

_ - Agradezco profundamente vuestra hospitalidad, Dohko. Marcharé con las primeras estrellas._

_¿Regresas finalmente a Jamir?_

_Sí. Aguardaré desde el retiro en mis montañas a que el momento señalado llegue._

_Cuando así sea, recibirás mi señal. Que nuestra alianza perdure y se fortalezca, amigo mío.>>_

Ocho años habían transcurrido desde que abandonara los majestuosos Picos de los Cinco Ancianos, cerrando un pacto con el armero que pese a la distancia y la falta mutua de noticias seguía siendo tan sólido como el primer día. Así había preferido que fuese, pues resguardado en su soledad y aislamiento, el paso de los años se hacía más soportable, pese a que no había día que pasara en el que su corazón no dedicara momento, por breve que fuera, a pensar en la suerte de la Diosa, en qué habría sido de sus compañeros y… En él.

Ocho largos años en los que no le había olvidado, reavivando su recuerdo, soñando despierto con el momento de un hipotético encuentro que, de producirse, podría acabar con un fatal desenlace si finalmente era necesaria una guerra armada contra el Santuario.

Pero ese era el precio a pagar por ser un caballero de Atenea. Y en aquellos momentos, lo era, pero a su vez volvía a ser el tibetano que cada año descendía hacia las laderas para contemplar las caravanas de peregrinos de camino a la capital.

En aquella ocasión, había iniciado un viaje mucho más largo de lo habitual, dejando Jamir atrás por un amplio margen temporal. La nostalgia, quizás la necesidad de reencontrarse con sus orígenes, le llevaron hasta el remoto valle donde había pasado los primeros años de su vida. En lo alto se topó con las cordilleras donde decían estaba la entrada a Shamballa, y a unos kilómetros de las mismas, los restos del monasterio budista del que Shion le sacó, salvándole la vida.

Contempló con dolor en la mirada las piedras grabadas con oraciones que muchos caminantes anónimos habían depositado por los enclaves, en merecido homenaje a los que habían perecido en el ataque. Recordaba con asombrosa precisión aquella noche, el ardor del fuego, los gritos de terror. Él había sido el único superviviente de aquella tragedia, otra más entre las tantas a las que el ejército chino había sometido al pueblo de Tibet en su afán de satisfacer sus aspiraciones imperialistas. A base de violencia y derramamiento de sangre inocente, los comunistas habían conseguido erradicar lo único en lo que aquellas gentes podían aferrarse para defender su independencia política: la religión.

Si había sobrevivido, fue gracias a que los monjes que en su día le recogieron de las montañas sabían que él era especial… Que venía del interior de la madre tierra, y que su peculiaridad venía impresa en sus dotes psíquicas y la nobleza de su espíritu. Por ello le llamaron Mu, en honor al continente perdido del que sus antepasados provenían, y le dejaron en brazos de quien fuese el anterior guerrero del carnero, el cuál quizás fruto del azar o por dictados de un destino al que no se podía desobedecer estaba allí en el lugar y momento oportunos.

El frío viento aullaba, llenando con su presencia el silencio sepulcral del valle, tratando de jugar con su cabellera eternamente recogida. Mas aquella siniestra calma fue rota por unos gritos a lo lejos. Pudo distinguir claramente la colérica voz de un hombre, y llevado más bien por la inercia que por la curiosidad, avanzó hasta el comienzo de la enfilada ladera, observando a sus pies la particular estampa: efectivamente, un hombre vociferaba acompañado por una mujer, siendo el epicentro al que iban dirigidas sus respectivas furias un niño de baja estatura.

Iba a regresar sobre sus pasos cuando un nuevo grito de la fémina llevó a prestar otra vez atención a la disputa, cuando un hecho hizo que el corazón le diese un vuelco: el pavor de la viajera estaba más que justificado, puesto que el infante hizo levitar las rocas que yacían a su alrededor con la intención de defenderse con ellas.

Quedó sobrecogido por lo potente del cosmos que de aquel niño provenía. Nunca había sentido un poder tan puro en un ser de tan escasos años. Y dicha criatura cayó irremediablemente al suelo por enésima vez en lo que iba de día, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos para así tratar de aplacar la paliza que su dueño le estaba propinando.

¡Te dije que no debíamos acogerle¡Es el mismo diablo¡Deshazte de él de una vez! – bramaba la mujer, aterrada ante la nueva demostración que acababan de presenciar.

¡Debería despeñaros a los dos de una vez por todas¡Y tú, quieto, maldigo la hora en que decidí llevarte conmigo!

Levantó la mano dispuesto a vaciar su furia cuando una presencia que no había advertido se lo impidió.

- Deténgase, por favor… Ignoro que habrá hecho este niño, pero dudo que sea algo de tanta gravedad como para merecer este trato.

El hombre encaró al joven recién llegado, sosteniendo su serena mirada.

- Márchese, esto no es de su incumbencia.

Mu avanzó unos pasos, quedando justo enfrente de la peculiar pareja. No podía permitir que aquella barbarie se prolongara, ya fuese en su presencia o en un futuro que no se produciría, pues decidió en ese preciso momento tomar carta en el asunto.

- No he podido evitar escuchar la conversación que mantenían. Si desean deshacerse de él… Déjenlo en mis manos.

La mujer, la cuál no salía de su asombro, no dudó en aceptar la oferta.

- No sabes en qué te estás metiendo, muchacho.

Se propuso terminar cuanto antes aquel incómodo y repentino trámite.

- Espero que tengan un viaje apacible. – concluyó, con toda la cortesía que pudo reunir, tomando en brazos al niño, inconsciente.

Sin más y ante el asombro de la pareja de comerciantes, el misterioso joven que había insistido en hacerse cargo de aquel ser que tantos problemas les había causado, se desvaneció ante sus ojos. Ninguno de los dos intercambió impresiones con el otro, guardando para su foro interno la sensación de que habían cometido algún error, desatando la furia de los espíritus que merodeaban las montañas, materializados en la figura de aquel hombre de cabellos malvas y piel pálida como la nieve.

Mu no era consciente de ello, pero aquel acto no sólo supondría el inicio una nueva etapa en su vida y en la de su protegido, sino que daría paso a multitud de supersticiones y rumores que hablaban de un ermitaño encantado, el cuál poblaba las más inaccesibles montañas de Tibet hechizando con sus poderes a todo aquel que se atreviese a atravesar sus dominios.

_(Salto temporal)_

Tenía su pequeño cuerpo maltrecho y lleno de hematomas. Tras lavar sus heridas y vestirle con improvisadas ropas a su medida, le dejó dormir en su propia cama mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido.

Obvio era que aquel no era un niño corriente, era… Uno de los suyos. Lo supo nada más verle y sentir su noble espíritu. Pero al haberle acogido, llevándole hasta su secreta morada, había dado un paso más allá de la simple compasión.

¿Era del todo legítimo tomar un alumno a pesar de su juventud y sus circunstancias? Entrenar a un discípulo sin la aprobación del Santuario podría suponerle incluso la pérdida de su rango, pero la voluntad de su corazón tenía más fuerza que la de su conciencia.

Si no creía en la integridad de aquel que se hacía llamar Patriarca¿cómo temer represalias?

Terminó de decidirse, le daría a ese niño un futuro, una educación, le llevaría hacia un camino de esfuerzo y sacrificio en el que avanzarían juntos durante largos quince años, puesto que el entrenamiento de los herederos de Aries era notoriamente superior en duración al del resto de los guerreros de Atenea, puesto que conllevaba mayores responsabilidades.

Oyó ruidos a su espalda, y con una dulce sonrisa se acercó hasta su lecho, alzando la mano para volver a arroparle. Le conmovió la reacción del recién llegado, el cuál cerró los ojos instintivamente temiendo un nuevo golpe. Se sentó a su lado, y le habló con calma.

- No voy a hacerte daño, pequeño. A partir de hoy vivirás conmigo. Dime¿cómo te llamas?

Sus azules pupilas brillaron por primera vez en sus tres años de vida.

- Kiki, señor.

- Puedes llamarme Mu. Ahora duerme, necesitas descansar.

Había ya atravesado el marco de la puerta para dejarle a solas cuando su fina voz le llamó quedamente.

- Señor Mu… ¿Por qué me ha salvado de ese hombre?

La tristeza se apoderó de él, pero no dejó que ésta empañara su expresión. Sintiéndose viejo e inmerso en la mayor de las responsabilidades que jamás había desempeñado, pronunció las mismas palabras que Shion en su día le dijese, perpetuando así el legado que pasaba de maestros a alumnos por los siglos de los siglos.

- Porque estás llamado a ser… Algo que nunca hubieses imaginado.

Kiki miró a su alrededor una vez solo en aquella habitación. No conocía aquel lugar ni a la persona que tan bien le había tratado, pero antes de quedar profundamente dormido, sonrió. Se sentía feliz a la par que extraño. Era la primera ocasión en la que experimentaba algo cercano a la protección y la seguridad.


	10. Capítulo 10

Con la rodilla y mirada clavadas en el suelo, Milo de Escorpio aguardaba no sin expectación e impaciencia a que el otro convocado se presentase ante el Patriarca. Hacía más de una década que nadie contemplaba el rostro del divino Shaka de Virgo, lo cuál había suscitado diversos rumores. Lo cierto es que lo que fuese de su compañero poco le importaba, acataría su cometido con la milimétrica y sanguinaria precisión de su aguijón escarlata, sin mostrar la más mínima duda.

El sonido conciso y decidido de unos pasos acercándose rompió el silencio sepulcral de la cámara. Al espartano le bastó con desviar ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha para contemplar el perfil del guardián de la sexta Casa. Tan impoluto como le recordaba, envuelto en su aura de magnificencia, distante, inalcanzable. Con los efectos del paso de los años regalando madurez a su soberbia belleza.

Shaka, caballero de Virgo, se presenta ante vos Patriarca.

El ario había abandonado su templo y la custodia secreta del Jardín de Sales por primera vez desde la deserción del lemuriano. Desde lo alto de su posición, aquel hombre que encarnaba el poder en el Santuario se había encargado de propagar toda clase de comentarios y alegorías sobre los dos traidores que deshonraban con su ausencia a la Diosa. Pese a que muchos se preguntaban por qué el noble Shion renegaba de aquellos que tan importantes fueron en su reinado durante larga etapa, a la par que se empeñaba en ocultar su rostro, su palabra era una máxima a la que nadie estaba dispuesto contradecir.

Os he convocado para haceros cargo de sendas misiones. – comenzó a decir con perfecta dicción, idéntica a la de aquel a quién suplía – Por doquier surgen oleadas de rebeldes que amenazan con romper la estabilidad de esta caballería, el orden se ha de imponer como algo sagrado.

Saga contemplaba con inquietud como su plan maestro requería manejar cada vez más hilos. No podía permitir que éstos acabaran tejiéndose en una espesa telaraña, la cuál a la larga podría suponer para su propio creador el peligro de quedar atrapada por la misma.

Milo de Escorpio, tú acudirás a la Isla de Andrómeda. Quiero que elimines de una vez a Albiore. La actitud y enseñanzas que prodiga son un insulto para nuestra Diosa. Que no quede rastro alguno de tu presencia en la lejana Etiopía.

Sí, mi señor.

Los ojos opacos y oscuros de la máscara fueron a parar hasta el portador de la Virgen: el más poderoso de todos ellos, aquel al que con más tacto debía tratar. Sabía que hasta la fecha había actuado bien: dejando en total libertad al hindú se había ganado su fiel obediencia.

Shaka de Virgo, tu destino será la Isla de la Muerte. Me han llegado noticias acerca de la caída de Guilty, así como de la ascensión al poder de una redada de renegados. Castiga a ese ejército impuro y elimina a su líder, que nadie quede sin pagar por tal insolencia.

Asintió, y abandonó sin más la sala en completo mutismo, tal y como había entrado. Dejaría atrás Atenas durante un breve paréntesis de tiempo, el necesario para erradicar aquella maldad de la que le habían hecho cargo, y…

Para que su rencuentro con Kongorikishi se produjera.

_(salto temporal) _

Bostezó, presa del aburrimiento.

Llevaba un buen rato sentado leyendo aquellos enormes libros de historia, física y matemáticas, con la mente volando más bien por mundos lejanos a las ecuaciones y parentescos entre dioses que su maestro había tratado de explicarle mil y una veces.

No es que no fuese inteligente, todo lo contrario. Pero las largas ausencias de Mu, las cuáles últimamente eran frecuentes, invitaban a escaparse de vez en cuando del estudio y dar rienda suelta a la imaginación en aquella torre ahora sólo ocupada por él.

Se asomó a un ventanal para comprobar que el exterior seguía como siempre: desolado, sin nadie más a varios kilómetros a la redonda. El sol brillaba con ímpetu, llenándole de energía y renovando sus fuerzas. Pese a no contar con ningún compañero de juegos, sabía bien como entretenerse. Tras abandonar su habitación, había comenzado a subir las escalinatas de caracol que llevaban a lo alto de la torre de Jamir cuando los dorados brillos de la armadura de Aries llamaron su atención.

La observó desde el marco de la puerta. Juntos la habían reparado y tratado en multitud de ocasiones. Al convertirse en el ayudante oficial del único alquimista existente, conocía pese a su corta edad todos los entresijos de las complicadas tareas de restauración, los usos de las herramientas celestes, incluso los síntomas mostrados por el metal para la correcta subsanación de daños.

Pero más que la armadura, eran los recipientes de vivos colores que aguardaban sobre las encimeras el regreso de Aries lo que le atraía como la luz a una polilla. Su maestro le había dicho explícitamente antes de partir hacía cuatro días que bajo ningún concepto entrase en aquella dependencia. Pero le había visto trabajar con tanto ahínco noche tras noche en aquel lugar…

Con todo lo que he estudiado de química, seguro que puedo acabar estas pociones. ¡Así el señor Mu las encontrará terminadas cuando haya regresado!

Una deslumbrante sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del aprendiz mientras iba colocando las probetas y demás enseres sobre la mesa de trabajo.

La misma torre en la que se encontraba al fin era visible en el horizonte tras una dura travesía de vuelta.

El primero de los caballeros de Oro detuvo su andar para tomarse un descanso. Llevaba meses inmerso en la mejora del _polvo de estrellas_, y para ello necesitaba proveerse periódicamente de ciertos elementos minerales que sólo se encontraban en lugares poco accesibles, cercanos a la frontera con la India. No le gustaba dejar solo a su alumno, pero confiaba en que así éste ganaría en madurez, además de aclimatarse al solitario destino que aguardaba a todos los guerreros de la Casa con la que daba inicio el zodiaco.

Gracias a aquel niño, tan brillante como vivaz, los años habían sido más llevaderos, puesto que al estar dedicado por completo a su formación y la investigación, el tiempo transcurría con una velocidad rabiosa.

Le había hablado de muchos aspectos de la vida de caballero, pero no había creído conveniente hacerle conocedor de su verdadera situación: el que en realidad, lo que estaban haciendo, era esperar. En el momento menos pensado, la señal del armero llegaría, y su intuición le decía que ese día estaba cercano.

Dio por concluida la breve pausa, pero tras apenas haber dado unos pasos, una fuerte explosión que retumbó por todo el valle le hizo sobresaltarse como nunca había hecho. Observó con espanto la columna de espeso humo que brotaba de la magistral torre, hogar desde hacía milenios de los de su estirpe.

A toda velocidad alcanzó la morada, dirigiéndose de inmediato al lugar donde supuso que se encontraba su joven pupilo. No se equivocó. El espectáculo merecía cualquier calificativo menos el de alentador: escombros por todos lados, estanterías caídas, un fuerte olor a sustancias químicas mezcladas en errónea combinación… Por fortuna, no se había iniciado un incendio y la armadura del Carnero había resultado ilesa.

¡Kiki¿Puedes oírme? – exclamó, alarmado, mientras rebuscaba entre el desastre formado.

Le oyó toser no demasiado lejos, a lo que respondió apartando la pila de libros y piedras sueltas que le sepultaban. Le ayudó a salir, para analizar aún con el susto en el cuerpo su estado. Su discípulo había tenido suerte, salvo algunas contusiones y los pulmones irritados por la inhalación de los vapores tóxicos, no había sufrido daño alguno.

La preocupación inicial dio paso al enfado, tras comprobar como todo el trabajo que había realizado a lo largo de aquel año había quedado reducido a la nada por una desobediencia.

¡Creo recordar haberte dicho con claridad que no entrases en esta habitación bajo ningún concepto!

Era una persona serena y paciente, pero aquello había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Le reprendió sin miramientos con tono de voz y gesto duro.

Estoy cansado de tus travesuras. Ya tienes ocho años¿cómo voy a tenerte como alumno si ni siquiera puedo confiar en ti? Ve a tu habitación y sigue con las lecciones, estoy seguro de que no has terminado de estudiarlas.

El niño bajó la mirada, visiblemente avergonzado, y obedeció sin más. Tras quedar a solas en medio de aquel desastre, empezó a recogerlo todo aún bajo los efectos del monumental disgusto que le invadía. Pero a medida que avanzaban los minutos, la calma que le definía regresó para hacerle sopesar la situación.

_ Ya el mal está hecho, no servirá de nada lamentarse o sucumbir a la furia… Además, no estaba obteniendo los resultados esperados, ahora tengo la oportunidad de iniciar desde cero todos los procesos en el orden correcto. _

Tras haberse dicho esas palabras a si mismo, se despojó de la gruesa capa que le había protegido del frío en la travesía, y tras dejar los elementos recolectados en sus aposentos, se dirigió a la habitación contigua, aquella donde su joven protegido se esforzaba por centrarse en un mar de palabras que de seguro ahora poco sentido tendrían para él.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama, observando como gruesas lágrimas regaban el dulce rostro del chico, estrellándose a continuación contra la delicada superficie de papel y tinta.

Suspiró, tratando de ponerse su piel, sabedor de que para él no sólo era su maestro, sino la única persona a la que tenía en el mundo.

Kiki… Sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil. La preparación no es sencilla, pero algún día tú serás mi sucesor y vestirás la armadura de Aries, con todas las responsabilidades que ello implica. Has de estar capacitado para afrontar duras pruebas, y el saber estar es una de ellas.

Le miró a los ojos.

Lo que has hecho hoy no ha estado bien. Confié en ti y me marché, esperando encontrarlo todo tal y como lo dejé. Pero no ha sido así, y ahora tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias.

Esbozó una suave sonrisa, secándole las lágrimas con la mano.

No saques conclusiones erróneas. El que sea estricto contigo… No quiere decir que no te quiera.

Los grandes e inocentes ojos del niño volvieron a llenarse de miles de destellos, semejantes a los del hielo reflectando haces de luz.

Yo sólo quería ayudar, señor Mu…

Lo sé. Eres audaz y descaradamente avispado, pero no hay espacio en tu interior para la maldad. Que no se vuelva a repetir.

Kiki asintió, terminando de secarse el rostro con ímpetu. Mientras le contemplaba, en su interior algo le dijo que aquel momento era el adecuado para adentrar a su pupilo un paso más en su carrera como siguiente eslabón en la cadena de la primera Casa. Quería que el mundo entero supiera que aquel niño pronto sería un prodigioso joven, lleno de valor, talento e incalculable poder.

Quería que el mismísimo Kiki se sintiera, más que nunca, como lo que era. El siguiente alquimista, la esperanza de todo un linaje, el de los lemurianos, los supervivientes de Atlántida que seguían perpetuando su historia en el mundo vinculados a Atenea. Y aún sabiendo de antemano que estaba rompiendo en parte la tradición, se levantó, y comenzó a avanzar con paso seguro hacia la planta baja de la torre.

Ven.

El aprendiz siguió a su maestro, y obedeció sin más debido en parte al no querer darle más sobresaltos por una buena temporada, pero sustancialmente por la fascinación que éste le producía. Nunca se lo había dicho abiertamente, pero odiaba las ausencias del tibetano.

¿Sabrías explicarme su significado? – le preguntó Mu tras haberle hecho sentar en el suelo y traído consigo varios útiles, a la par que señalaba la parte superior de su rostro, adornado con las dos variantes de bindi.

Pues… Indican que el que las lleva… Es un guerrero de Aries. – afirmó, no sin cierta duda.

El grabado en la piel era parte del ritual de iniciación. Debido a que el entrenamiento no había llegado a su fin y en especial a su corta edad, la ingesta de la Piedra filosofal no sería posible, o le condenaría a una larga vida dentro de un cuerpo que ni siquiera había alcanzado la adolescencia pese a su sano desarrollo. Pero ello no resultaba impedimento para lo que a continuación sucedería.

Y como futuro defensor de nuestra Casa, como mi heredero… Tú también las portarás con orgullo.

Conmovido, fascinado, y en silencio, de los jóvenes labios no brotó ni una sola queja ante el dolor cuando su mentor eliminó ambas cejas con precisión y grabó las consabidas señales en su piel, las cuáles eran de un tamaño algo superior al habitual para que estuvieran en consonancia con su rostro cuando alcanzara la edad adulta.

Mu tomó entre sus manos el recipiente que contenía las últimas reservas de Polvo de estrellas, y una vez éste diluido, mojó su pulgar, pasando el celestial líquido por ambas marcas y los arcos superiores de los ojos, asegurando que así permanecerían inalterables por los siglos de los siglos.

Cuando hayas cumplido 18 años, el ritual será completado. Hasta ese entonces, entrégate a tu formación, y algún día serás tú quien transmitirá el legado durante una generación más.

Había criado a aquel niño, por lo que no sólo le había visto crecer como aprendiz en sus habilidades y destrezas, también en todo lo concerniente a lo personal. Gran parte de la comunicación que entre ellos se establecía era visual, un intercambio de sensaciones e imágenes transmitidas a la mente y corazón gracias al poder de sus cosmos. Por ello, y por conocerle como a la palma de su mano, sonrió, sabedor de lo que estaba tramando.

Vamos, ve a mirarte al espejo…

La sonrisa obtenida como respuesta pareció iluminar con luz propia de las estrellas aquella modesta sala. Le dejó partir corriendo en búsqueda del requerido objeto, para quedarse a solas unos instantes.

Mientras recogía los utensilios, se preguntó si Shion había tenido tantas dudas, tantos pesares y a la vez tantas satisfacciones al ejercer de maestro, o simplemente si el disfrutar de la evolución del pupilo había supuesto el único apoyo personal para afrontar tiempos oscuros, como era su caso. En silencio, como tantas veces, se permitió el lujo de echarle de menos. Pero solo unos segundos, los suficientes para volver a ser mentor del que el Patriarca, dondequiera que estuviese, pudiera sentirse orgulloso.

_(salto temporal)_

En aquel remoto lugar perdido en medio de la nada, los que sufrían la condena de quedar atrapados en sus redes iban olvidando paulatinamente todo lo referente al mundo exterior.

Para los desdichados que acababan en la Isla de la Muerte, cielo y el mar no eran azules, la brisa no era fresca, ni siquiera las estrellas brillaban durante las noches. Todo estaba inundado de un calor sofocante, el olor ocre proveniente de los volcanes todo lo inundaba, y los parajes eran tan áridos y desolados como las esperanzas de sus habitantes.

En un saliente que daba a parar a un peligroso acantilado, un joven de profunda mirada rezaba a pies de la modesta cruz que con sus propias manos había construido. El último remanso de paz que le quedaba había desaparecido a manos de su maestro, dándole a cambio aquello gracias a lo cuál se había apoderado de la más poderosa de las armaduras existentes.

_ Odia, Ikki. _

_ Odia a tus padres por dejarte huérfano. _

_ Odia a tu hermano por haberte ofrecido en su lugar a venir aquí. _

_ Odia a los restantes caballeros de Bronce, porque llevan tu misma sangre. _

Mientras siga viviendo, Esmeralda, no te olvidaré. Ojalá pudiera haberte sacado de este Infierno.

Tantas lágrimas habían sido vertidas en aquel enclave que el ave Fénix se veía incapaz de volver a llorar. No había cabida ya en su pecho para algo más que no fuese el deseo de eliminar todo aquello cuanto le recordase a la aberración en que se había convertido.

Ello llevaba a la supresión de sus hermanastros… Y a la suya propia. Pero antes, debía trazar con frialdad los pasos a seguir. Con medida indiferencia, bajo la máscara que se había forjado en el momento mismo en que sucumbió al más visceral de los odios y acabó con quien fuese, a la par, su mentor y asesino.

Con aquella sangrienta victoria, el noble Ikki había muerto, dando paso al vigoroso espejismo que quemaba todo a su paso con el ardor de su fuego interno.

Harto ya de las amenazas de todos aquéllos que tras fracasar en su andadura como aspirantes a caballero habían optado por enrolarse en filas tan oscuras como su futuro, el jefe de todos ellos, Jango, había sido el último en padecer los efectos de su ataque más devastador.

Ataviado con la inmortal armadura, aquella que renacía de sus cenizas con mayor esplendor si cabía, se dijo que nada ni nadie podría hacerle frente en la consecución de sus propósitos.

Nadie… O eso creía. Un cosmos sobrecogedor surgió repentinamente, haciéndole buscar el epicentro del que manaba con inocultable asombro.

¿De dónde proviene semejante energía¿Quién posee un cosmos tan colosal?

El dueño del mismo finalmente hizo aparición. Llevaba largo rato analizándole desde las sombras, observando el ímpetu del guerrero milenario que dormía en el cuerpo de aquel joven.

_Tal y como dispuse aquella ocasión, nada recuerdas de nuestro encuentro._

El Rey Mono también se creyó invencible, mas sólo bailaba sin descanso sobre la palma de Buda, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde, para su infortunio.

¿Cómo osas compararme con un mono? – bramó, furioso.

Mi nombre es Shaka, y me he visto en la obligación de abandonar mi Santuario para erradicar la maldad que puebla esta isla, aunque… Veo que he llegado demasiado tarde, ya que te me has adelantado encargándote del líder de los caballeros negros.

El japonés observó con asombro al recién llegado. Su divina presencia y la serenidad que manaba del espigado caballero le aturdieron, pero se esforzó por no dejarse impresionar, bajo ningún precio.

¡Y también me encargaré de ti, para que no vuelvas a insultarme ante mis narices!

Explotó su cosmoenergía, lanzándole un fenomenal ataque ofensivo, el cuál pareció no causar efecto alguno en el misterioso guerrero portador de armadura dorada. Atónito, observó como las plumas del Fénix se disolvían sin esfuerzo alguno por parte de su adversario.

_¿Cómo es posible?_

Recuerda que por mucho poder que poseas, siempre habrá alguien por encima de ti, caballero.

Los cánticos en sánscrito inundaron los oídos de Ikki, el cuál no pudo hacer nada ante la luz cegadora que le envolvió, sintiendo como la totalidad de su cuerpo sucumbía ante el más intenso de los dolores jamás padecido. Levantó con dificultad el rostro del suelo, lo suficiente para poder contemplar nuevamente el del otro, inmaculado con sus párpados cerrados…

Ya que has acabado con el líder¿también lo harás conmigo? – preguntó, con voz leve por los efectos del impacto, pero sin menor asomo de temor en ella.

El caballero de la Virgen le dio la espalda, dispuesto a marchase. Confiaba en sus visiones, en la fina percepción de la que había hecho gala a lo largo de toda su existencia. Sabía que el papel de aquel joven guerrero no había acabado, ni mucho menos, y que ambos como servidores de Buda caminarían en paralelo a lo largo de un trecho de sus respectivos caminos.

No puedo arrebatar la vida a alguien cuyos ojos no muestran maldad… La pureza de tu ser duerme en lo profundo de tu corazón.

Concentró parte de su poder mental, empleándolo en bloquear la memoria del valeroso guerrero.

Nada recordarás de este día, al menos hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos…

Fue así como Shaka se alejó por segunda vez de Ikki, el cuál despertó de un molesto trance segundos después. Se encontró solo entre la negritud de las rocas y los destellos rojizos que, sumados a los del anochecer, transformaban el cielo en una bola incendiaria. Aunque no había nadie a su alrededor, se sintió abandonado por una dulce energía que momentos antes le había abrazado.

Quizás en sueños, quizás en pesadillas. Pero por mucho que tratase de olvidarla haciéndole caso omiso… La misma quedó ahí, latente en su interior, recordándole que pese a todo el sufrimiento y los reveses que la vida le había dado…

En el fondo seguía siendo el de siempre.


	11. Capítulo 11

****

(Os pido disculpas por los espacios que han salido en este texto, pero estoy tan harta del editor de este site que no voy a molestarme en modificarlo manualmente. Lo siento > )

: Capítulo 11 :

****

Pero _Roshi_, Seiya salvó mi vida. No puedo permanecer de brazos cruzados, he prometido llevarle de vuelta su armadura en plenas facultades.

Sentado como cada día desde hacía más de doscientos años, Dohko de Libra sostenía la noble y sincera mirada de su más reciente obra.

El joven caballero del Dragón no sólo era el último de los tantos guerreros a los que hasta la fecha había formado, iba más all�: pese a estar todavía dando sus primeros pasos como tal y tener innumerables lecciones que aprender, podía afirmar que Shiryu era el mejor alumno que jamás había quedado bajo su tutela.

¿Por qué muestras tanto interés en aquel que claramente te derrotó?

Él es mi amigo, estoy dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo con tal de cumplir mi promesa.

El armero sonrió para sus adentros. Aunque había estado esperando aquel momento, no se lo diría directamente a su fiel discípulo. Para éste sería una prueba más a superar, un nuevo paso a dar en su formación.

De antemano ya sabes que sólo una persona en todo el mundo está capacitada para la restauración de armaduras.

Shiryu asintió. Su maestro le había regalado innumerables horas de conversación en la que con lujo de detalles le había relatado todo tipo de historias referentes a los protectores de Atenea, así como viejas leyendas de las que pudiera extraer experiencias y conocimientos factibles en la batalla.

Os debéis referir a Mu, el misterioso alquimista de Jamir.

Así es… Jamir es una región prohibida del Tibet. Tan inaccesibles son sus montañas y tan irrespirable su aire por la carencia de oxígeno que hasta los propios habitantes del Himalaya temen adentrarse en sus parajes.

El Dragón escuchó con total atención cada indicación del sabio anciano, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al pronunciar éste sus últimas palabras.

Pero has de saber que ninguno de los incautos que acudió a verle ha regresado con vida. El camino del caballero es duro y lleno de peligros. Si tu corazón seguro está de partir, no te retendré, mas no olvides mi consejo: pase lo que pase, avanza al frente, no dejes que nada te aparte de la senda.

Gracias por vuestra confianza, _Roshi_. Volveré tras haber consumado la victoria contra los caballeros negros.

Desde su eterna posición y al amparo de la espectacular y milenaria cascada de Rozan, el guerrero de Libra observó a su querido discípulo partir nuevamente hacia lo desconocido. Con él iban las esperanzas de una nueva era: si Shiryu lograba llegar a Mu, no sólo la valía del joven quedaría más que demostrada para la inminente guerra que contra el Santuario pronto se iniciaría, sino que la señal prometida trece años atrás sería al fin recibida por el heredero de Shion.

Siguió con sus brillantes ojos al japonés, el cuál se disponía a bajar por el sendero que conducía hacia las afueras de Rozan… Y cómo dicho andar se vio interrumpido por una figura que oculta entre los frondosos bosques de bambú contemplaba llena de pena lo inminente.

Shiryu… ¿Entonces vas a volver a irte?

El caballero de Bronce se giró, y dejó ambas cajas de Pandora sobre el suelo, esforzándose por sonreír. Había querido no tener que despedirse y ahorrarle el mal trago, pero dadas las circunstancias, sus buenas intenciones no serían posibles de llevar a cabo.

No te preocupes por mí, Shunrei. He de llevar la armadura reparada a Seiya. En cuanto hayamos acabado con la revuelta volveré a casa.

Odiaba ver aquella expresión amarga teñir su hermoso rostro. Se acercó a ella, mirándola a los ojos, hablando entre susurros que sólo entre los dos quedaran.

Te lo juro. Nunca te he mentido, y nunca lo haré.

Habían crecido juntos, y en el cegador brillo de su sonrisa había encontrado ese apoyo que tanta falta hacía durante los momentos más duros de su entrenamiento. Si había conseguido hacer realidad su sueño de vestir la armadura, se lo debía sin duda a su mentor, pero también, y en gran medida, a ella.

Y al igual que la preparación había concluido, nuevos tiempos se avecinaban: nuevos retos para el Dragón, nuevas esperanzas, nuevos sacrificios y peligros que afrontar. Pero también una nueva dimensión que hasta el momento nunca había sopesado.

Ya no eran los niños que bajo la atenta mirada del ancestro guerrero se habían conocido tantos años atrás; ahora se encontraban más cercanos a la edad adulta que a la adolescencia. Dos jóvenes cuyas vidas habían ido paralelas en circunstancias extraordinarias, en un paraje privilegiado que ahora les vía compartir la incertidumbre y dudas competentes al primer amor.

Ten cuidado. Rezaré por ti y tus compañeros.

Asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza. Debía partir cuanto antes, el pensar en que debía recorrer largas distancias en el menor tiempo posible le inquietaba, mas no era dicha ansiedad el motivo por el que su corazón latía con una intensidad que resultaba desconcertante y molesta.

El temor a no ser correspondida que la _flor de luna_() llevaba arrastrando desde hacía demasiado tiempo se esfumó como la neblina de la cascada en el aire cuando sus labios quedaron sellados en un tímido y dulce beso, el primero que ambos daban. Ella también cumpliría su promesa, y aguardaría junto _Roshi_ a que el hombre al que amaba regresara de su cruel destino.

El mismo Dohko sintió una punzada contradictoria en el corazón al sentir con la pureza de su cosmos la singular despedida producida entre su querida ahijada y su heredero. Resudaba felicidad por ambos, pero a la par temía que para ellos no hubiese esperanza, y que el no tan lejano futuro sólo les deparase dolor y desgracia.

Pero ese era el sino del guerrero, él lo sabía. Y Shiryu y Shunrei con sus propias vivencias… También lo comprobarían.

_() Shunrei significa en chino "flor de luna". _

_(salto temporal)_

_Nunca fue tan breve una despedida, _

_nunca me creí que fuera definitiva. _

_Nunca quise tanto a nadie en mi vida, _

_nunca a un ser extraño le llamé mi familia. _

_Nunca tuve fe en mi filosofía, nunca tuve yo ni gurú ni guía. _

_Nunca desprecié una causa perdida, _

_nunca negaré que son mis favoritas. _

_Nunca una llama permanece encendida, _

_nunca aguanté su calor, nunca más, nunca más de un día. _

_Nunca soporté ser un alma invadida _

_hasta que vi frente a mí por quien yo moriría. _

_Ésta es mi Flor de Loto, y yo era su sombra, _

_ésta es mi Flor de Loto, mi mundo no se aclarar�, _

_tanto vagar para no conservar nunca nada…_

_Héroes del silencio. _

La mañana trascurría apacible, como en un día cualquiera en las altas cotas del Himalaya. Y sin embargo, mientras realizaba sus quehaceres cotidianos era incapaz de no pensar en el sueño que había tenido aquella noche, el cuál seguía tan nítido como si acabado de despertar hubiese.

Vio a un majestuoso Dragón surcando el firmamento para detener su vuelo y posarse sobre la Torre de Jamir. Los profundos ojos de la criatura le hablaron al igual que su mente con cálidas palabras. Una frase se repetía, para perderse en reverberaciones que acababan por hacerla inaudible.

_Te traigo la esperanza de una nueva era. _

Para alguien con tan desarrolladas facultades psíquicas como el caballero de Aries, un mensaje del subconsciente no podía quedar en segundo plano. Así que pese a tratar de no dotar de mayor importancia de la necesaria a su visión, optó por el camino de la cautela, aquel que había recorrido a lo largo de toda su vida. Estaba seguro de haber captado reminiscencias de una energía cósmica en los límites de su territorio, la cuál se intensificaba a medida que las jornadas transcurrían.

Sin inmutarse siquiera, entabló comunicación con su alumno, el cuál debía encontrarse en la planta inferior inmerso en sus lecciones.

_Kiki, alguien se acerca. Ya sabes qué has de hacer. _

Por su parte, mientras tomaba entre las manos viejos manuscritos que planeaba estudiar con detenimiento, proyectó sobre la entrada a Jamir una ilusión, la misma que había servido de escudo a los habitantes de aquel lugar desde incontables generaciones. Sobre el estrecho puente alzado sobre un mortal precipicio quedó configurada una auténtica pesadilla visual y sensorial que todo aquel incauto que tratara de atravesarlo sufriría.

Muchos habían perecido aterrorizados por el "cementerio de armaduras", la gran mayoría de los mismos pertenecientes a los bajos estratos del Santuario, enviados para poner fin a la resistencia ejercida contra el supuesto Patriarca en la lejanía.

Una multitud de cadáveres y armaduras reducidas a polvo se agolpaban a ambos lados de la siniestra vía, pero Shiryu, sintiendo que al fin distaba poco de alcanzar su objetivo, no se dejó mermar por las amenazas que los espíritus proferían.

_Avanzar… al frente… Que nada me aparte de la senda… _

Con seguridad y valiéndose de las indicaciones de su maestro, siguió hacia delante, hasta que al fin se percató de la realidad: no había hecho más que salvar la colosal caída que separaba la ya cercana Torre de tierra firme.

Si me hubiese desviado del camino, hubiera corrido la misma suerte que esos desgraciados. – sentenció el joven guerrero, observando los cuerpos inertes centenares de metros bajo sus pies.

Una vez en terreno seguro, contempló en todo su esplendor la magnífica construcción, pero no tenía tiempo ahora que invertir en admirar su sobria y singular arquitectura: debía parlamentar con el alquimista y partir hacia la batalla en cuanto fuese posible.

Dejó ambas cajas de Pandora en la tierra, extrañado al no sentir presencia alguna en el desolado lugar. Tan cansado por el viaje estaba que su paciencia y nervios de acero comenzaban a agotarse. Sin embargo, nada pudo evitar el sobresalto que se llevó al ver flotar a su alrededor grandes montones de roca como por arte de magia.

¿Quién anda ahí? – gritó, a la paz que lanzaba un certero golpe, convirtiendo en grava las levitantes piedras.

Un quejido infantil sonó a sus espaldas, y sorprendido se topó al girase velozmente con un niño, el cuál mostraba evidentes signos de no haber aterrizado de buenas maneras sobre la ruda superficie.

¡Ten cuidado¡Has estado a punto de darme de lleno!

¿Eres Mu, el alquimista de Jamir?

Sin más, el japonés se posicionó tras ambas cajas, en actitud de súplica.

Por favor, necesito que repares estas armaduras, no hay tiempo que perder.

Kiki se rascó la cabeza, encogiendo los hombros.

Yo no soy Mu. No sé donde est�, hace días que no aparece por aquí. – mintió.

¿Cómo que no sabes dónde est�? – replicó enervado el recién llegado.

Tras sacarle con descaro la lengua, el pequeño lemuriano se teletransportó de un lado a otro, obligando a su acompañante a seguirle desesperado con la mirada. Y así hubiese seguido largo rato, dadas las pocas ocasiones en las que podía divertirse abiertamente con semejante e improvisado compañero de juegos, de no ser por la melodiosa pero tajante voz que se anunció ante ambos.

¿Qué es todo este alboroto¿Vuelves a excederte en tus travesuras, Kiki?

Shiryu contempló maravillado al hombre que acababa de entrar en escena. Ni sus bondadosos y profundos ojos, ni el peculiar aspecto de su blanquecino rostro desprovisto de cejas le impactaron tanto como la calidez de su cosmos, el cuál parecía llenar todo a su alrededor de calma y serenidad sin dejar de deslumbrar por lo poderoso de su condición.

Ya no le cabía duda alguna, había dado con la persona indicada.

Si es a Mu de Jamir a quien buscas, ante él estás. He de suponer que si a mí acudes es por motivo evidente, pero dime¿quién te envía?

La verde mirada del joven guerrero se clavó en la suya, y su voz resonó cortés y sincera, mientras el aprendiz de Aries observaba todo cuanto acontecía sin perder detalle.

Soy Shiryu, caballero del Dragón, y vengo en nombre de _Roshi_, el viejo maestro. Él me dijo que tú podrías ayudarnos…

Presionando sobre las cajas de Pandora, las maltrechas figuras de bronce quedaron expuestas.

Necesito que repares tanto la de mi compañero como la mía. Te lo ruego, estamos a punto de librar una batalla y no podemos afrontarla con el cuerpo desnudo.

El corazón de Mu se estremeció, y todo su cosmos reaccionó al mensaje. Aquel muchacho no sólo había sido el primero en siglos en salir airoso de la ilusión del cementerio… Era la encarnación del Dragón que en estado onírico había visto, pero sobre todo, la señal de Dohko, aquella que había estado esperando durante largos trece años.

Mas no dejó que su expresión revelase lo que con tanta emoción su mente proclamaba. Se acercó a él, para volver a hablar en tono carente de cualquier signo de esperanza.

Lamento decirte que tu travesía ha sido inútil. Ya nada puedo hacer por estas armaduras: están muertas.

¿Mu-muertas?

Asintió.

El metal divino es poseedor de vida, como tú y yo. Una vez perdida ésta, nada se puede hacer… Excepto una cosa.

El discípulo del armero le dirigió la mirada más intensa que hubiese sostenido desde que abandonase Atenas en su apresurado exilio.

Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea, prometí a mi amigo llevarle a Pegaso en perfecto estado, y pienso cumplir mi palabra.

Si tan decidido estás, habrás de entregar tu vida a cambio. Necesito prácticamente la totalidad de tu sangre para resucitarlas.

Kiki palideció, mirando a su maestro con el rostro teñido de espanto.

¡Pero señor Mu!

No fue necesaria una réplica. El Dragón, con parsimonia, se despojó de las vestimentas que cubrían su torso.

A Seiya debo mi vida. Sin las armaduras, estamos destinados a la derrota, pero si con mi sangre al menos Pegaso puede ser salvada, nos quedará una posibilidad de ganar. No le fallaré.

Y ante el respetuoso silencio de Aries y el horror de su alumno, el japonés se abrió las venas con velocísimo gesto, regando con el rojo proveniente de sus venas el bronce desquebrajado.

Mu, sobrecogido por tal generosidad y valor, aguardó con todos sus sentidos puestos al momento preciso en que el mínimo de sangre necesaria para la restauración hubiese sido vertida. Sostuvo al desfallecido joven entre los brazos cuando éste hubo perdido el conocimiento. Con sendas aplicaciones de su curativo cosmos, cerró las heridas de sus muñecas, depositándole en el suelo.

Kiki, tráeme las herramientas celestes, _polvo de estrellas_ y también algo de orichalnum y gammanium.

¿Va a hacerlo¡Hace años que no repara una armadura!

Le instó a obedecer sin más mientras observaba los daños sufridos por el metal. Si de lleno se entregaba a la labor, como así sería, quizás pudiera devolverlas a la vida.

El pequeño Aries miraba preocupado al Dragón, pálido e inmóvil. Haciendo uso de sus poderes telequinésicos, hizo un monumental esfuerzo y llevó al joven hasta el interior de la torre, donde le depositó en su propia cama. La hospitalidad era uno de los valores intrínsecos de los representantes de la primera Casa, y como tal ejerció mientras oía en el exterior los agudos sonidos de las herramientas replicando contra el metal.

A pesar de su corta edad, el futuro alquimista supo que aquel día iba supondría un cambio total en su vida y en la de su maestro. No ya por la inesperada visita o lo sorprendente de la situación… Aquella era la primera vez que veía ese brillo en los ojos de Mu.

Aguardó durante casi dos horas sentado junto al convaleciente caballero, hasta que al fin el único ser capaz de dar respuesta a las incesantes preguntas que se agolpaban en su cabeza entró en la habitación.

¿Ha podido repararlas, señor Mu?

Sí… No ha sido fácil, pero el sacrificio de Shiryu no ha sido en vano. Su sentido de la amistad es digno de admirar.

Se sentó junto a su alumno, quedando ambos a un lado del Dragón, observándole.

¿Se pondrá bien? – preguntó el niño con tristeza.

Ha perdido mucha sangre. Ahora mismo debe encontrarse a puertas del Hades. Que regrese con nosotros o penetre en ellas depende de él. Será mejor que le dejemos descansar, tenemos que pensar en una estrategia.

Kiki, tras arropar al invitado con sumo cuidado, frunció el ceño tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que acababa de oír.

¿Estrategia?

Exacto… Habrá que hacer llegar al caballero de Pegaso su armadura.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Mu volvió a sentirse como lo que era. El pilar de la rebelión, el estandarte que guiaría a los defensores de la verdadera Diosa hasta la victoria sobre el traidor que había manchado el Santuario con la sangre de Shion de Aries.

Tenemos que cumplir la promesa hecha por nuestro compañero.

Volvió a sentirse… Como un caballero de Atenea.

_(salto temporal)_

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que regresara a las apacibles tierras de Rozan, y pese a que arar las mismas le reportaba una paz antes inusitada, las mismas imágenes le sacudían en pesadillas periódicamente.

Pese a todos sus recuerdos y vivencias, lo único que Shiryu era capaz de ver ahora era el rostro de Argol de Perseo y sus propios dedos hiriendo irreversiblemente a sus ojos, como pago necesario para vencer al mítico escudo de la Medusa.

Había acabado con tal fatal criatura, pero al contrario que Perseo no había salido airoso a lomos de Pegaso, sino que se había visto obligado a abandonar a éste y sus restantes compañeros debido a la inminente ceguera.

A nadie había confiado sus temores y pesares, su situación le llenaba de angustia y frustración, pero debía encontrar el modo de dar con la cura, si no física, psíquica y moral. Sus hermanastros y la Diosa le esperaban, aguardaban el regreso del noble caballero que era, ahora más bien un espejismo que desaparecía ante sus manos al tratar de darle alcance.

Una energía desorbitarte proveniente de la cascada le llevó hasta la misma, y lo que allí encontró supuso una situación insostenible que no podía tolerar.

Vaya, vaya… Al fin nos encontramos… - siseó el extraño recién aparecido entre las milenarias aguas. – Así que la leyenda es cierta, el caballero de Libra continúa con vida.

No puedo decir que tu presencia me reconforte… Death Mask de Cáncer.

Pese a ser el primer encuentro de ambos, Dohko reconocía en el siciliano el hálito de muerte característico de la cuarta Casa del Zodíaco. Según las tradiciones chinas, la nebulosa del cangrejo alzada en el firmamento era la puerta hacia el Inframundo, conformando sus atrayentes colores los fuegos fatuos creados por cientos de cuerpos apilados ya en estado de descomposición.

Era lo más cruel del Zodíaco, lo más perverso, lo más fatídico. Y el carroñero de la Orden había sido enviado para acabar con el enemigo acérrimo del Santuario.

Me gustaría tomarme mi tiempo en acabar contigo, viejo, pero ansío una nueva máscara para mi colección. ¡Qué tu viaje al Hades sea grato!

Con una sádica sonrisa el italiano se dispuso a asestar su mortífero golpe, mas alguien se lo impidió.

¡No te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima a _Roshi_!

Allí, desafiante, el joven de rostro vendado y gesto amenazador cubría con el cuerpo a su mentor. La situación alimentó su ya de por sí la siniestra risa.

¿Tú, un mero caballerete de Bronce osa hacerme frente? Lamentarás haber abierto la boca, niño…

Varios fueron los ataques dados y repelidos, pero ante los aterrorizados ojos de Shunrei la diferencia de fuerzas fue evidente, acabando el noble Shiryu en las profundas y cristalinas aguas tras una vertiginosa caída.

¿Por dónde íbamos…? Oh, sí… Te haré pagar por tu insolencia, Dohko de Libra. En nombre del Patriarca acabaré con tu insistencia, estos treces años de traición serán cobrados sin miramientos.

Aún sabiendo que sirves a un impostor¿dices ejercer justicia con tus actos? Mucha sangre ha sido vertida en nombre de aquél al que dices jurar lealtad.

La paciencia de Death Mask no era un bien de generoso, pero la conversación le parecía de lo más entretenida. Por prolongar un poco más la agonía de su víctima, nada ocurriría…

La sangre ha corrido en incontables ocasiones a lo largo de la historia… ¿Dónde estarían las victorias sin las derrotas¿Dónde la gloria sin la barbarie de los ejércitos? La violencia es necesaria, el fin justifica los medios. Ya he dicho suficiente, desaparece de una vez, vejestorio.

Pero un bravo alarido volvió a interrumpirle. A lomos de un colosal remolino y ataviado con la brillante armadura del Dragón, el discípulo del armero recuperó la fuerza y confianza perdida con la visión, encauzando su poder en defender aquello que más que a su vida quería.

¡Las atrocidades que proclamas no son dignas de un caballero de Atenea, Máscara de Muerte!

Explotando su cosmos, Shiryu se lanzó sin contemplación hacia su adversario. Pese a alcanzar un nivel en su técnica nunca antes visto, éste no bastaba para detener los propósitos del cuarto guerrero de Oro.

No eres rival para mí, chico… Es una lástima, ahora que tanto me estaba divirtiendo…

En su cabeza ya libre volaba la fantasía de reunir a maestro, alumno y jovencita en el _más allá_, pero con las ganas se quedó. Ni en sus peores sueños hubiese imaginado que precisamente sería _esa_ persona la que se lo impediría.

Enfrentándote a un caballero de Bronce a tu edad, Death Mask… Deberías sentir vergüenza por ello.

Asombrado, el italiano no dio crédito durante unos instantes a lo que sus ojos veían.

¿Mu de Aries¿Qué estás haciendo tú en Rozan?

Vistiendo la dorada armadura del carnero, el tibetano le encaró sin perder un ápice de su característica compostura.

Si pretendes asesinar a mi aliado, habrás de enfrentarte a mí por partida doble, pues no sólo atentas contra su vida, sino contra la de Shiryu del Dragón, el cuál es mi compañero. Vuelve sobre tus pasos, o no tendré piedad alguna.

Gruñendo de puro odio, no le quedó más remedio que postergar la ejecución para otro encuentro.

No estoy tan loco para enfrentarme a otro caballero de Oro. Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero pagarás por ello, Mu… - se giró para grabar con fuego en su cerebro el rostro del más recientemente nombrado guerrero de todos los presentes – No te olvidaré, chico… La próxima vez que nos encontremos, no vivirás para contarlo.

Y tal y como había hecho aparición, la Máscara de la Muerte desapareció sin dejar rastro. El anciano y sabio Dohko se incorporó con dificultad sobre su bastón, sin ocultar la enorme alegría que le invadía.

Mu, amigo mío… No sé como agradecer que hayas salvado la vida al joven Shiryu. Tu presencia me reconforta.

Así era. Una eternidad había trascurrido desde que le viese partir en medio de la incertidumbre tras haber sellado ambos la alianza, pactando unir su lucha a favor de la restauración de la paz y la proclamación de la reencarnación de Atenea cuando el momento propicio llegase.

Con ímpetu he esperado este día, Dohko. Gracias por vuestra señal, las deudas entre iguales no han de ser consideradas como tales, por un compañero estaría dispuesto a lo que fuese necesario.

Ambos sonrieron mientras Kiki, cargando con varios y pesados embalajes, corría inmerso en una alegría si cabía mayor a la de su mentor por reencontrarse con el Dragón, puesto que entre ellos se había forjado un estrecho y emotivo vínculo de amistad.

La noche cayó sobre los Picos de los Cinco Ancianos, y mientras los más jóvenes compartían techo y fuego en la modesta cabaña, ambos caballeros de Oro conversaban a la luz de las estrellas, conmovidos por la llegada de los anhelados tiempos, y a la vez emocionados por avivar el fuego prendido por el difundo y auténtico Patriarca. Hablaron de todos aquellos años, sus respectivos alumnos y, al fin, la razón de peso por la que reunidos se encontraban.

Atenea al fin está en situación de reclamar lo que le corresponde. Se ha transformado en una mujer poderosa y según lo que he podido captar se dirige al Santuario.

Dohko asintió. Debían poner en marcha un plan cuanto antes.

No puedo abandonar el sello, Mu. Mantendré mi puesto de vigilia y combatiré desde mi posición como siempre he hecho, espero que lo comprendas.

Por supuesto, _Roshi_. Vuestro discípulo y sus compañeros… Me han dado esperanza. La llama de sus espíritus, su entrega y arraigada nobleza han terminado de disipar mis dudas. Confío en ellos, me ocuparé de guiarles en la consecución de la victoria.

Unos segundos de silencio se formaron, los cuáles quedaron llenos por la brillante mirada del armero.

Shion hubiese estado orgulloso de ti, hijo mío. Que Atenea te de fuerzas en esta batalla.

Todos dormían en el humilde refugio para cuando Aries llegó hasta el mismo. En silencio penetró en el lugar donde había encontrado consuelo y descanso al término de su huída. Y recordó por unos instantes cuánto dolor y desasosiego reunía su espíritu aquella fatídica noche de su recalada en Rozan…

Pero tanto padecimiento había dado sus frutos. Más seguro que nunca, dio por finalizado el descanso de su alumno con la intimidad de la unión de sus cosmos.

_ Kiki, despierta y vuelve a empacar los enseres>> _

Tras desperezarse, el niño le miró extrañado, respondiéndole de igual forma.

_ ¿A dónde vamos, señor Mu?>> _

Obtuvo a modo de respuesta una emanación cósmica de tal magnitud que le hizo estremecer. Su maestro y confidente puso tan énfasis y pasión en esas tres palabras que de inmediato se dispuso a hacer lo pedido.

Era algo que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo para sus adentros… Pero no tanto como el primero de los caballeros de Oro. Allí le esperaba su mayor reto, la recuperación de su honor, el alzamiento de la Diosa…

Y pese a estar en bandos contrarios… Él también aguardaba.

_ Partimos hacia Atenas>> _


	12. Capítulo 12

_**NOTA:** No entiendo bien por qué, pero el editor de textos de esta web me da muchos problemas. Como viene siendo habitual, no me permite poner los guiones al inicio de cada frase de diálogo, lo cuál me disgusta bastante. Lo siento, en cualquier caso, recomiendo que si quieréis seguir este fic como es debido, lo leáis en mi web. Seguiré subiéndolo aquí, pero con sus consabidos errores_ > 

* * *

_"Más grande que la conquista en batalla de mil veces mil hombres, es la conquista de uno mismo."_

_Buda. _

Un mismo mar bañaba todas y cada una de las costas a lo largo del planeta. Un mismo aire era respirado por millones de personas. Un sólo sol entregaba luz a dichos seres. La naturaleza, en su sabia y perfecta ecuación, conformaba un paraíso que en teoría a todos llegaba en justa medida.

Pero el mar no era el mismo en Atenas, ni tampoco el sol, el cuál brillaba con ímpetu sobre su piel nacarada, ni el aire salado proveniente del Egeo, llenando sus pulmones.

Todas esas sensaciones hicieron que el caballero de Aries se estremeciera por un cúmulo de recuerdos potenciados por las mismas. Al fin quedaban visibles las puertas al Santuario, recinto sagrado vetado a los que no estaban al servicio de la Orden de Atenea, lugar en que se desataría la batalla más colosal jamás vista en milenios.

Dos guardas que vigilaban la entrada recalaron en su presencia, y alarmados al contemplar su dorada armadura, hicieron ademán de salir a buscar refuerzos al grito de la llegada del "desertor".

Por características intrínsecas del zodíaco, el carnero era un ser pacífico y apacible… Hasta que llegaba el momento de atacar, y sus embestidas resultaban terribles.

Kiki, pase lo que pase, no te separes de mí. – dijo a su alumno, sin dejar de sostener la aterrada mirada de ambos jóvenes, conscientes de que nada podrían hacer ante un caballero de Oro, por muy traidor que éste fuera.

Las pupilas de Mu quedaron reducidas al mínimo cuando haciendo gala de sus dotes psicoquinésicas les dejó inmóviles en plena carrera. Avanzó hasta ellos, seguido por su alumno, el cuál no pronunció ni una palabra, empleando todos sus sentidos en no sucumbir al asombro y permanecer pegado a la hermosa capa que coronaba a la primera de las doce armaduras de mayor rango.

No será necesario que deis la alarma, pronto todo este Santuario sabrá que Mu de Aries ha vuelto a recuperar su honor.

Y pasando entre los guardas, asestó sendos golpes a la velocidad de la luz, quedando éstos inconscientes. No podía permitirse el lujo de tener a todas las bajas tropas del Patriarca asediando la primera Casa.

Ambos lemurianos ascendieron por las ancestrales escalinatas que conducían al Templo del Carnero. En dicho camino, encendió su cosmos, alertando a sus once iguales de su presencia, de su regreso… Atenea y los jóvenes caballeros de Bronce que la custodiaban pronto llegarían, y deber sería llevarla hasta la Cámara del Patriarca, en donde debían reclamar su soberanía… Pero no resultaría tan sencillo desenmascarar tantos años de oscuro poder y mentira. Igualmente, la posibilidad de serles permitido el paso por las Casas sin ninguna objeción se le antojaba imposible. Fuese como fuese, con orgullo elevó el mentón para mirar con deleite los emblemas de Aries tallados en el frontón del pórtico central.

Fui nombrado caballero de Oro hace ya quince años. – relató a su discípulo – Pero una terrible tragedia me obligó a exiliarme, quedando manchado mi nombre por una supuesta traición que nunca en vida he cometido. No es momento ahora de relatarte todo en detalle, sólo te diré que nuestra Diosa ha regresado para traer tiempos de paz, y esa victoria no será sencilla, de su parte sólo unos pocos estamos. Lo que vas a presenciar será parte misma de la historia de esta Orden. Observa, analiza y aprende de ello.

El niño asintió, mientras sentía con su potente percepción las energías cósmicas que poblaban el lugar. Un siniestro silencio invadía el Santuario, podía olerse la tensión y el peligro, pero en lugar de sentir temor, lo afrontaba con gallardía. Ver a su mentor con tanta seguridad le llenaba de agallas y admiración. Le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si necesario era.

¿Ésta es nuestra Casa, señor Mu, de la que tanto me ha hablado? Será mejor entonces que guardemos las herramientas en su interior.

Le pareció bien dicha proposición, y mientras se adentraban en la penumbra de la roca, apuró sus sentidos para distinguir a todos y cada uno de los presentes en el recinto, desde los aprendices a los caballeros de Plata, pasando por todos y cada uno de los dorados. Y allí, entre ellos… Se encontraba el guardián del Templo de la Virgen.

No quería sucumbir a lo que su corazón dictase, puesto que el deber le llamaba, formado había sido para cumplirlo fuese cuál fuese la pena sufrida. Ahora lo primordial era la señora de la Justicia, y liderar aquel inminente enfrentamiento que en breve se desencadenaría. Una a una, las herramientas celestes, reliquias de tiempos en los que la hija de Zeus aliada con Atlántida estaba, fueron depositadas en el Templo tras tantos años de ausencia, y el ambiente del mismo pareció llenarse de júbilo y sobrio magnetismo. Pero una súbita conmoción hizo que aprendiz y maestro quedaran alertados de inmediato.

Es… El cosmos de Atenea… - murmuró el primero, buscando con espanto en la mirada la confirmación del segundo - ¿Qué le ha pasado? Siento dolor y muerte.

Mu se incorporó con lentitud. Lo había captado con total nitidez, no era necesario poder verlo con sus propios ojos, en su mente clara una estampa había quedado grabada, y su alma confirmaba que la visión era real: en la misma explanada que momentos antes ellos mismos atravesaran, tendido estaba el cuerpo de la reencarnación de la Diosa, con una flecha de oro clavada en el pecho.

Aunque su rostro no reflejó la preocupación, sopesó la situación con velocidad, cambiando de inmediato la estrategia a seguir. Sólo un reflejo de luz del escudo de Atenea podría retirar aquella flecha, y el fuego sagrado, ya prendido, marcaría el lento agonizar del tiempo restante para la inevitable muerte del cuerpo humano que daba cabida al ente inmortal de la Olímpica.

No te muestres a ojos de los demás, Kiki… La hora de la verdad ha llegado, he de someter a una última prueba a esos jóvenes en cuyas manos queda toda nuestra esperanza…

Con paso ceremonioso, salió al exterior, topándose con los cuatro valerosos caballeros de Bronce. En sus miradas, incluso en la apagada del Dragón, podía leerse la desesperación y la entrega; en sus espíritus la convicción absoluta de aquél que no posee duda alguna para con una causa.

Esperaba vuestra llegada… - proclamó. – La vida de Atenea pende de un hilo, y si vuestra intención es salvarla, habréis de atravesar las Casas del zodíaco en menos de doce horas… Y por tanto, derrotar a quienes las custodian.

Incrédulos, los cuatro hermanastros no ponían creer que el mismo Mu que les evitara la muerte en el monte Fuji ahora se mostrase como el primero de los enemigos a batir.

¡Mu de Jamir¿Por qué nos impides el paso¿No estabas de nuestro lado? – bramó furioso el Pegaso, hasta que la voz más sosegada de todos ellos le impidió seguir haciéndolo.

Yo me encargaré de él, Seiya. Me has decepcionado Mu, confiaba plenamente en ti.

Shiryu admiraba al caballero de Aries profundamente, los múltiples encuentros entre ambos producidos habían dejado huella en él, haciendo aún más intenso el apego la inminente alianza que mantenía con su maestro. Por todas dichas razones le dolía ahora encontrarse con semejante obstáculo, pero no había tiempo que perder. Había jurado proteger a Atenea y así haría, costase lo que costase. Dejándose guiar por su instinto, se lanzó tras veloz carrera sobre el tibetano, pero ni el más preciso de sus ataques valió de nada, pues fue neutralizado con un simple alzamiento mental.

Sumido en el dolor de saberse empotrado contra la roca, el Dragón fue consciente de que nada podrían hacer contra aquel poderosísimo ser… Y sin embargo, en lo más recóndito de su interior, seguía creyendo en él.

No estaba mal encaminado. Incapaz de permanecer oculto por más tiempo, el pequeño aprendiz del carnero se materializó ante los recién llegados. Podía leer en el cosmos de su mentor su real intención, y dado que éste no era demasiado elocuente, actuó con natural desparpajo haciendo de intermediario.

No debéis temer nada, el señor Mu no quiere enfrentarse a vosotros…

Kiki está en lo cierto… Claro ha quedado que vuestra devoción es pura y sincera, pero ni toda la voluntad del universo os bastará para alzaros con la victoria. Vuestras armaduras acusan los graves daños sufridos a lo largo de los enfrentamientos en los que os habéis visto envueltos. Observad…

Con un mero toque de uno de sus dedos, el escudo del Dragón, aquél del que se decía era el más sólido y resistente de todos, se desquebrajó, para consternación general.

La batalla en la que os vais a encauzar no puede compararse a lo que hasta ahora habéis vivido. Os enfrentaréis a los caballeros de Oro, los más poderosos guerreros que podáis imaginar. Acudir a esta guerra con vuestras armaduras en este estado es como hacerlo sin protección. Dejadme pues, restaurarlas, mas he de advertiros: como mínimo me llevará una hora hacerlo.

La ansiedad fue la primera en mostrarse en los guerreros de Bronce tras la propuesta, pero tras razonarlo unos segundos, aceptaron. Bajo la atenta mirada del futuro alquimista, Aries reparó con devoción e inusitada velocidad las grietas del metal, entregándole nueva vida. Cada minuto invertido era un paso más hacia la total oscuridad, y por ello al ver como la primera llama sagrada se consumía en lo alto del reloj, los dueños de las convalecientes armaduras no pudieron aguardar en silencio por más.

Mu, lamento tener que interrumpirte, pero el tiempo apremia… - con respeto inquirió Seiya.

Ya he terminado… Vestid ahora vuestros emblemas, caballeros de Atenea.

Fascinados por el vibrar sobre sus cuerpos de Andrómeda, Cygnus, Draco y Pegaso, los jóvenes dispuestos estaban ya a dirigirse contra lo desconocido, el mayor de los sacrificios que durante sus cortas vidas habían hecho.

¿Lo veis? El señor Mu sólo os quería ayudar. – agregó felizmente Kiki.

Si bien hubiese deseado custodiar personalmente a Atenea hasta la cámara del Patriarca, deberéis partir solos. – prosiguió el tibetano. – Nosotros nos encargaremos de velar a la Diosa, no debéis preocuparos por ella, centraros en atravesar cada uno de los restantes Templos.

Suspiró, y por unos segundos se sintió como si estuviese tomando a aquellos chicos ya no como entregados compañeros, sino como abanderados, protegidos. Era su deber mostrarles el camino hacia el mayor descubrimiento que todo caballero debía hacer y convertirse, por tanto, en algo semejante a un segundo maestro para los cuatro.

Aunque vuestras armaduras sean de inferior rango, y pese a la ventaja que en experiencia y poder posean ellos sobre vosotros, no dejéis que vuestro ánimo aminore. La valía de un guerrero efectivamente de la habilidad y fortaleza física dependen, pero el verdadero poder de un caballero se encuentra en su corazón, en la justicia y… En su cosmos.

Cerró los ojos, incrementando la energía, logrando que brotase todo un universo. Sin abandonar el estado de concentración, continuó con sus palabras.

Lo que hace de un caballero de Oro un ser de su condición, es el alcance y dominio del séptimo sentido. El cosmos habita en vuestro interior, de vosotros depende el encontrarlo y saber explotarlo. No es algo que se pueda aprender, deberéis emplearlo para ejercer la justicia como guerreros que sois. Marchad ahora, deprisa, pero no olvidéis cuanto os he dicho, y sobre todo… No infravaloréis al adversario.

Raudos como el viento, los hermanastros atravesaron el templo de Aries, iniciando así su desesperada carrera. Kiki observó con algo de temor el gesto sumamente preocupado de su maestro, el cuál seguía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Mucha sangre sería derramada, demasiadas pérdidas temía, pero sobre todo, se preguntó si el destino traería estabilidad y serenidad al fin, o volvería a condenarle bajo su yugo a más dolor y frustración. Dependía ahora de su fe y de aquellos que se entregaban a la batalla. No estaban solos: oculto entre las sombras, había captado el aura en el Santuario de otro caballero de Bronce, el poseedor de la única armadura cuyo don consistía en la auto regeneración.

Creía fervientemente en Atenea y los muchachos, no sólo por lo ya demostrado, sino porque, aunque a nadie se lo hubiese dicho, en Andrómeda pero especialmente en su hermano el Fénix… Había sentido trazas del cosmos de Shaka.

Y convencido estaba… De que ello no era fruto del azar.

* * *

La quietud inundaba cada rincón del templo de la Virgen, puesto que nadie se atrevía a poner siquiera un pie en él, convirtiendo a la sexta Casa en el más sublime de todos los santuarios, y al guerrero que lo habitaba en una divinidad a la que adorar.

Shaka de Virgo durante largos trece años se había encargado de que así fuera, construyendo sobre los cimientos de su condición el escudo que le permitiera alejarse de cualquier humano con el que el contacto no fuese meramente imprescindible. Rodeado de los entes y espíritus a los que en su eterno estado de levitación veía y sentía, sólo la pena acumulada le ligaba a la realidad.

Dolor y misericordia, sufrimiento que captaba y vislumbraba allá donde mirase, viendo sólo muerte en cualquier criatura, una muerte a la que seguía sin dotar de sentido.

La duda misma seguía enterrada en su interior, pero caso omiso le hacía, protegiéndose en la más visceral de sus premisas para no caer en la desesperación.

_Los Sales… No puedo dejarlos… No puedo abandonar mi tumba… _

Noche tras noche se preguntaba si había hecho bien en apoyar los dictados del Patriarca y aceptar sus escuetas órdenes. Aunque en precario equilibrio su certeza estaba, no veía maldad en el oscuro corazón del Pontífice.

Pero siendo sincero… Tampoco veía luz en el suyo. Ni las palabras de Buda le habían dado consuelo en aquel interminable tiempo, lo cuál no hacía sino incrementar su pesar. Aún así, sereno se mostraba a la adversidad, fiel a su principio de servir a una Diosa a la que, decían, era el más próximo.

No fue el agotamiento mental ni la melancolía lo que en esta ocasión le llevó a detener su transición por los estados subjetivos en los que se sumía, sino tres presencias, cada una de ellas de poderoso significado para él.

Primero, la bondad y calor de una luz demasiado perfecta para ser terrenal, un cosmos que juró había sentido levemente la noche en que su vida cambió por completo al entregarse por primera y última vez.

Segundo, Kongorikishi, el guerrero a cuya evolución había asistido, aquél en cuya mente había dejado su propia imagen, y con el cuál por fin podría medirse, logrando así desenmascarar la verdad de la extraña unión que entre ambos existía.

Y por último… Él. El único que desde un principio había visto al hombre que era donde los demás cegados quedaban por su cualidad divina… El ser en quien no había dejado de pensar desde la fatídica noche en la que rechazó su propuesta de marchar juntos de aquel lugar corrupto, decisión que, aunque no quería reconocer, había lamentado mil y una veces desde entonces.

Ese cosmos pertenecía a aquél que tenía en exclusiva la capacidad de recordarle que seguía siendo persona. Un cosmos si cabía más potente y brillante ahora que cuando lo sintió aquella lejana mañana en que se conocieron a las puertas del primero de los Templos.

El ario rompió su meditación para salir hacia el exterior y dejar que la luz bañara su pálido rostro. Allí, tan lejos que ni su vista hubiese podido distinguir la esbelta figura, estaba Mu de Aries. Mas pese a esa distancia, le sentía cerca.

Más cerca que nunca.

* * *

Con cara de pocos amigos abandonó Aldebarán de Tauro las entrañas de su Templo. En realidad, algo más que mal humor portaba: también una de las afiladas astas de su armadura estaba partida, señal inequívoca de la derrota.

Pero poco le importaba al brasileño que un simple caballero recién nombrado en aquellas tierras griegas se hubiese llevado por delante su seña de identidad, lo que ocupaba ahora mente y conciencia era aquella voluntad de hierro y la ferocidad de su cosmos, amplificado por un aura divina que no sabía bien cómo catalogar.

De brazos cruzados, dejó la mirada suspensa en el vacío cuando una sensación familiar le invadió. Al girarse hacia las paredes rocosas que delimitaban su territorio, se llevó una grata sorpresa que para nada esperaba.

¡Mu¿Cuándo has llegado? Sentí por unos segundos tu presencia antes, pero lo atribuí a mi imaginación. – comentó, sorprendido por verle tan jovial como antaño, como si los años por él no hubiesen pasado.

De tan buen carácter y discreción era el guerrero de Aries que siempre le había tenido en gran estima. Por ello, cuando le fue comunicado su abandono y traición al Patriarca no se pronunció al respecto. Decidió seguir ofreciendo sus servicios al mandatario y la Diosa bajo su custodia, pero nunca había restado un ápice de confianza al supuesto traidor.

Mi regreso es mera anécdota comparado con esto…- respondió a modo de saludo el tibetano, mirando sin ocultarlo el asta rota. – ¡No puedo creer que hayas sido vencido, Aldebarán!

El brasileño rió con ahínco, arrancado una sonrisa en su intercomunicador. Cuánto había echado de menos su sincera compañía…

Les he dejado pasar, pero Seiya ha sido capaz de hacerme esto.

Puedo repararla si lo deseas, viejo amigo.

Tauro llevó una mano hasta donde el trozo de oro debía estar.

No, será mejor que así quede, me servirá para no dormirme en los laureles y perfeccionar mi técnica.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos, los suficientes como para que el guardián de aquella Casa volviera a pronunciarse.

Cuando Pegaso consiguió asestarme su golpe, pude percibir en él una energía sublime. Pensé que por unas milésimas de segundo había alcanzado el séptimo sentido, y posiblemente así fue, pero… Me pregunto si en realidad era el cosmos de Atenea el que le dio alas.

Al verle así, sopesando sus ideas y valores, Mu esbozó una triste sonrisa.

Yo creo en esos chicos, apoyo su causa, y comparto la convicción que muestran. El que en lo cierto o no estemos, es cuestión de tiempo. Ni estos trece años han podido mermar mi determinación.

Siempre me pareciste un hombre honesto. De haber corrido otros tiempos, no te hubiera dejado en la estacada.

La mano conciliadora del tibetano fue depositada con firmeza sobre uno de los robustos hombros del segundo de los caballeros de Oro.

Lo sé. Me alegra haberte visto de nuevo, mas ahora he de marchar. Atenea necesita de mis atenciones.

Y sin más, desapareció en la materia, dejando al imponente y corpulento guerrero replanteándose si todos aquellos años de fidelidad al Santuario habían sido en vano, mientras la idea de efectivamente haber obrado bajo las órdenes de un impostor cobraba peso a pasos agigantados.

* * *

En las llamadas Cuatro Verdades Nobles el Iluminado había resumido todo su conocimiento sobre la vida y lo que la misma implicaba. Y de todas ellas, dos siempre por delante llevaba el caballero de Virgo.

_Toda existencia es insatisfactoria y llena de sufrimiento_

_De la vida surge un vehemente deseo, el cuál implica permanente esfuerzo por hallar algo estable en un mundo transitorio _

¿Qué era la felicidad, sino una ilusión, un espejismo en un mar de dolor¿Dónde quedaban los sacrificios cuando el cuerpo en polvo se transformaba? El sendero del guerrero estaba plagado de estos pesares, sumados a los de ya de por si asfixiante existencia.

Por vez primera en siglos, el pórtico del templo de la Virgen fue atravesado por tres sujetos simultáneamente. Erguido permaneció en su interior, aguardando la llegada de los jóvenes que con inusitado descaro habían llegado tan lejos en aquella desesperada cruzada.

Les impediría naturalmente el paso, fiel a su condición de custodio de la sexta Casa, más no era detenerles lo que realmente deseaba: aplacándoles momentáneamente estaba seguro de atraer hasta sí al hombre a quien estaba esperando, al otro guerrero de Buda.

¿Osáis entrar en este templo sin mi consentimiento? Habéis desencadenado mi ira, y el castigo que recibiréis será ejemplar.

Caídos de bruces sobre el suelo, los tres jóvenes observaron atónitos al divino caballero hindú.

¡No olvidéis lo que nos dijo Aioria¡Si abre los ojos, estaremos perdidos! – recordó el Dragón.

Shaka les observó, leyendo en sus corazones. Como de antemano suponía, no existía maldad ni codicia alguna en ellos. Su atención quedó centrada en el menor de todos, en sus profundos y verdes ojos y la bondad que éstos resudaban.

Si hasta aquí habéis llegado, he de suponer que los demás caballeros se han sumado a la traición permitiéndoos el paso. ¡Pagaréis por ello!

En los oídos de los caballeros de Bronce resonaron extraños cánticos, los cuáles ganaron más y más velocidad hasta desencadenar en el ataque más desgarrador que habían sufrido: sus propias técnicas eran devueltas por una barrera energética indestructible.

Al poco, yacían en el frío mármol, inconscientes. Shaka, posicionado ante Andrómeda, sufría al percibir su agonía. La misericordia era una con él, e incapaz de soportar el pesar por mucho más tiempo, se dispuso a acabar con su vida de certero golpe…

Mas el fuego que acompañaba al ave Fénix se lo impidió.

No perdonaré lo que has hecho a mis hermanos. Prepárate, caballero, voy a acabar contigo.

Ahí estaba Kongorikishi, brillando con esplendor propio, vistiendo al incombustible Fénix.

Nada aprendiste de nuestro encuentro como era de suponer… Mide tus palabras antes de pronunciarlas, o acabarás por ahogarte en el lago de sangre sobre el que te sostienes.

Para su estupor, Ikki efectivamente se encontró medio hundido en un mar oscuro rojo. Se dijo a si mismo que debía tratarse de algún tipo de ilusión, las cuáles él mismo empleaba como base de sus ataques, pero la figura de su oponente, su voz, y sobre todo su celestial cosmos eran extrañamente conocidos…

Un pinchazo súbito en el cerebro le devolvió la memoria, y con los ojos abiertos de puro terror, recordó cada detalle de lo sucedido en la Isla de la Muerte.

En aquella ocasión trataste de acabar conmigo, pero cuando supe que nada podría hacer ante ti, me perdonaste la vida. ¿Por qué¡Responde!

Como ya te dije, no vi en tu interior maldad, al igual que no la veo ahora. Lamento tener que sacrificarte en esta ocasión, tu vida será una ofrenda a los Dioses… Y como muestra de mi compasión, te daré a elegir el Infierno en el que morir…

El Fénix sintió como su cuerpo estallaba en insoportable dolor mientras caía en el vacío. Seguro de que acabaría en uno de los terribles mundos destinados a todos los que manchaban su alma y ciclo del karma, Virgo dio por concluido su quehacer, no sin profundo aplomo por ello.

No debió menospreciar al guerrero, puesto que no le había dado muerte, ni mucho menos.

Crecí en un infierno para formarme como lo que soy en otro. Dudo que me acepten en esos que me ofreces. ¡Serás tú ahora quien experimente sus temores más arraigados!

Y con rabiosa efectividad, el Puño diabólico impactó en el ario, aunque sin el pretendido efecto. En lugar de quedar éste sumido en sus tinieblas, fue el primero el que revivió un episodio de su vida que había quedado enterrado en el más inaccesible rincón de su corazón.

Aún sigues bajo los efectos de la Caída a los Infiernos… Sí, a muchos escapaste, he sido testigo de ello. ¿No recuerdas aquel día, Ikki?

El japonés no dio crédito al encontrarse entre los montones de rocas distribuidos a lo largo del Limbo. Cerca de donde ambos estaban, un niño avanzaba lastimosamente portando un bulto entre brazos.

_No… No puede ser… ¡Soy yo, y el bebé que llevo es mi hermano_

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para no tener que oír de nuevo esa voz a la que tanto odio había mostrado, tratando de evitar revivir aquella pesadilla.

_Apenas ya puedes llevarle. ¿Por qué no le dejas aquí? Así podrás salir con vida. Piénsalo, es sencillo: abandónale, sálvate tú. No más dolor, no más sufrimiento._

_No más sufrimiento… sufrimiento… _

Gritó, presa del rencor, reconociendo al fin en su rival aquel ser que le había acompañado a lo largo de todos y cada uno de sus años de vida.

¡Eras tú¡Maldito seas¿Cómo te atreves a indagar en mis recuerdos¿Y de ti dicen que eres el más cercano a los Dioses¿Por qué entonces sirves al Patriarca si su alma es oscura y atenta contra la vida de Atenea?

La lealtad del Fénix iba mucho más allá de lo que en principio había creído. ¿Estaría realmente en lo cierto, sería la muchacha a la que defendían la supuesta reencarnación de la Olímpica?

¿Encontraría gracias a él una respuesta que diera fin a las dudas que carcomían su voluntad? Debía averiguarlo, poniéndole a prueba una última vez.

Tu insolencia ha alcanzado niveles intolerables. Te arrastraré de este mundo poco a poco, caballero… Tendrás el triste honor de ver lo que nunca debiste.

Sus párpados se abrieron, hipnotizando al valeroso joven con sus azulísimas pupilas, las cuáles desataron un tremendo poder fruto de la unión de todos sus karmas, fusionándose cuantos guerreros habían portado a la virgen dorada con anterioridad. Uno a uno, sus cinco sentidos fueron eliminados, quedando sumido el desafortunado en la nada.

Ojalá el destino nos hubiese deparado otro final. ¡Muere, caballero!

Rematado hubiese quedado de no haber sido por la cadena de Andrómeda. Era ahora el menor de los dos hermanos guerreros, aquel que en contra de la violencia se había pronunciado hacía milenios, el que protegía a la sangre de su sangre.

No permitiré que le dañes, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Tan fuerte era el vínculo entre ambos, tan palpable el mutuo amor y la devoción, que le conmovió profundamente. Allí se vio Shaka de Virgo, entre los dos jóvenes a los que unido había quedado por designios divinos, luchando contra un final que no deseaba que llegase. Pero la victoria y la derrota no iban de la mano, la una necesitaba de la supresión de la otra para darse.

Ikki no veía. No oía. No olía. No hablaba. Ni siquiera podía captar a través del tacto.

Pero sentía. Y amaba. Con desmedida intensidad. Amaba a la Diosa, y a su hermano.

_Shun… Sé que puedes oírme… Gracias a la supresión de mis sentidos, he podido alzar mi cosmos hasta el límite… _

Un destello ardiente le envolvió para asombro del ario, ya liberado de la cadena de Andrómeda.

¿Cómo es posible¡Estabas más muerto que vivo¿Será que tu cuerpo es fiel a la leyenda del ave inmortal que renace de sus cenizas?

Atrapado quedó por los musculosos brazos del caballero de Bronce, a la par que tanto él como el otro implicado pudieron oírle en el interior de sus mentes.

_Ahora sé como derrotarte, Shaka. Iré hasta los Infiernos, pero tú vendrás conmigo. Adiós hermano, protege a Atenea. Si es verdad que existe la reencarnación, estoy seguro de que volveremos a vernos en nuestra próxima vida_.

El cosmos del Fénix estalló con tan vehemencia que se llevó ambos cuerpos, el de su oponente y el suyo propio, por delante.

Lágrimas regaron el hermoso rostro de Shun al verse reflejado en la dorada virgen, ahora vacía y ensamblada. Habían vencido al sexto caballero, pero había perdido, otra vez, lo que más quería.

Con una salvedad: que ya no podría volver a recuperarle. O al menos… Eso creía.

* * *

Sólo un fuego quedaba por consumir en lo alto del reloj sagrado. La flecha de oro se hundió un poco más en la carne en cuanto la llama de Acuario desapareció.

Rodeada por diversos caballeros de Bronce, Atenea luchaba por alzar su cosmos y entregar sus últimas energías a aquellos que a punto se encontraban de lograr una proeza. Pero la esperanza parecía inalcanzable, en especial para Kiki, que no podía entender cómo su maestro permanecía sentado en las escalinatas de su templo impasible cuál estatua.

¡Nuestra Diosa va a morir, señor Mu¿Por qué no hace nada¿Y si Seiya y los demás no lo consiguen¡Respóndame! – gritaba mientras le rodeaba por todos lados, suplicante.

No menos consternación pesaba sobre su maestro, mas cómo explicar a su joven discípulo que en sus manos no quedaba nada más que evitar la entrada a las doce Casas de más enemigos… Su papel en aquella guerra era el de la capitanía, no el del enfrentamiento directo. Tan poco faltaba, y tan distante seguía pareciendo el objetivo…

De pronto, se sintió levitar por completo, como si se sumiese en un trance imposible de relatar con palabras. Alguien trataba de ponerse en contacto con él a través de la telepatía.

Señor Mu¿qué ocurre? – inquirió preocupado el joven lemuriano.

Sin alcanzar a responderle, Aries se incorporó, con los ojos clavados en el vacío y toda su destreza psíquica desplegada. Al fin reconocía quién se hallaba tras el otro lado del enlace.

_Mu… Mu de Aries… ¿Puedes oírme?_

_Shaka… ¿Eres tú?_

_Sí… Necesito de tu poder mental, estoy atrapado en otra dimensión espacial_

Sonrió levemente. Pese a lo extravagante de la situación, el poder escuchar su voz de nuevo le llenó breves segundos de alegría desorbitada.

_Me resulta difícil de creer que seas precisamente tú el que me pida ayuda para salir de un estado subjetivo_

_Si lo hago es porque no estoy solo. Necesito que trates de llevar a mi acompañante hasta el plano terrenal, con mis fuerzas me es imposible_

_Bien… En el templo de la Virgen os dejaré pues _

Empleando la totalidad de su psicoquinesis accedió a lo pedido, perdiendo unos momentos el equilibrio por el tremendísimo esfuerzo realizado. Y mientras su alumno acudía a sostenerle con cuidado, en la sexta Casa del zodíaco era el propio Shaka quien con un certero toque en la nuca devolvía al Fénix en sí.

Ikki abrió los ojos y parpadeó, tratando de ubicarse. No tardó en reconocer el lugar exacto donde se encontraba.

Shaka… ¿Por qué me has traído de regreso?

El hindú tomó del suelo las partículas de la armadura de Bronce para dejar que estas cubriesen el cuerpo del joven.

Porque gracias a ti, mis dudas se han disipado. No hay tiempo que perder. Tu armadura es la más extraordinaria de cuantas existen, resurge cada vez con mayor esplendor, como tú. Vamos, dirígete hacia la Cámara del Patriarca, ejerce tu justicia, guerrero.

Las plumas plateadas volvieron a cubrir al Fénix, el cuál tras asentir se marchó de allí sin mirar atrás. Virgo le observó partir. Por un lado, sentía profunda emoción por ver desplegar sus alas al caballero del que por tanto tiempo pendiente había estado. Pero por otro… Supo que había dedicado trece años de su vida al servicio incorrecto.

Aún así, seguro estaba de atisbar pureza en el interior del Patriarca al que había sido leal. ¿Quién se escondía pues bajo esa máscara¿Quién era el traidor al que Mu había detectado desde el principio?

Pronto lo sabrían.

* * *

La lucha fue encarnizada. Pocos habían creído en las posibilidades reales que los caballeros de Bronce tenían, pero como un milagro, el potente rayo de luz reflectado por el escudo de Atenea dio de lleno en su pecho, ahí donde la flecha a punto estuvo de atravesar su corazón cuando la última de las llamas se extinguió.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes no cupieron en su gozo al ver despertar a la Diosa del mortal letargo.

Es hora de partir hacia la Cámara del Patriarca, mi señora. – Indicó Mu, una vez arrodillado en el suelo frente a la Diosa.

Fue así como la bella defensora de la justicia, báculo en mano, inició la ascensión por las doce Casas acompañada de los sucesivos guerreros que la recibían a la entrada de sus templos. Primero Aldebarán, luego Aioria, los supervivientes a la batalla la reconocían como soberana, y se unían al grupo que, ahora unido, reclamaría el alzamiento de la verdad acabando con la mentira y traición que habían poblado aquel recinto.

Mu ascendía seguido de cerca por su joven pupilo, mostrando como siempre semblante sereno, contradiciendo al intenso replicar de su corazón al ver aparecer sobre sí el relieve de las dos vírgenes que adornaban la entrada a la Casa de Virgo.

Shaka, su guardián, arrodillose ante Atenea para unirse a los demás. Podría haber completado el camino distante hacia lo alto del Santuario en compañía de cualquiera de los presentes… Y sin embargo, ninguno pareció buscar una explicación a por qué junto al caballero de Aries así hizo.

Milo del Escorpión fue el último de los dorados en sumarse a la comitiva, llegando al fin a la consabida Cámara, dejando tras de sí un reguero de compañeros caídos y destrucción. Mientras Atenea insuflaba con su cosmos vida en los desfallecidos héroes precursores de la proeza, el lemuriano reunió a sus compañeros de rango en una reunión tan informal como decisiva.

Como ya sabéis, partí una noche de hace trece años tras la misteriosa muerte de Aiolos con una convicción. – dijo, mirando por unos segundos al guerrero de Leo. – Y todo este tiempo en exilio me ha servido para estar completamente seguro de mi corazonada. Aquel al que habéis sido leales, el Patriarca, no es más que un impostor.

Poco quedaba que demostrar, pero los caballeros de Oro que con vida quedaban murmuraron para sus adentros, tratando de buscar una respuesta a la macabra evidencia a la que ya no podían resistirse.

Tú siempre lo has sabido¿verdad, Mu? – preguntó Shaka, con tristeza en la voz.

Sí… Sospeché de una persona incluso antes de que la tragedia se cerniera sobre este lugar. Con seguridad os afirmo, compañeros… Que cuando rompamos en dos esa oscura máscara, el rostro que veremos no será otro que el de Saga de Géminis.

Estupefactos ante la revelación, todos acudieron raudos a la llamada de un cosmos que se apagaba sin remedio. Junto a Hyoga, Shiryu, Seiya, Ikki y Shun, los dorados observaron cómo el que en su día fuese el noble Saga, candidato de peso para suceder a Shion en su puesto, moría lentamente en brazos de Atenea tras asestarse a si mismo un golpe mortal, el mismo con el que había asesinado al auténtico Patriarca a sangre fría.

No lloréis, mi Diosa… Os he fallado, con mi muerte pagaré por mis pecados, aunque no pueda llegar a expiarlos.

Fue así como el mandato del ilegítimo Pontífice llegó a su fin. Observando la expresión de serenidad que en el rostro del muerto había quedado, Mu sentenció.

Saga padecía un trastorno de doble personalidad… Esquizofrenia. La bondad más pura habitaba en su corazón, unida a la más vil maldad. Que su nombre no pase a la posteridad como el de un enemigo, sino como el de un gran guerrero víctima de sus propias circunstancias.

Los tiempos de paz habían sido restaurados. Muchos habían perecido, pero otros eran ahora reconocidos como valerosos miembros del Santuario. En gesto de consideración y honra, los cinco caballeros de Oro presentes regaron con su sangre las armaduras de los auténticos protagonistas de la epopeya.

Sonrisas y alegría reinaron por doquier, las atenciones para con la Diosa fueron desmedidas, volcándose los presentes en ella en cada forma posible. Tan ensimismados estaban por la felicidad de tenerla entre ellos y la tristeza por los desaparecidos, que nadie se percató de cómo las manos de Virgo y Aries se buscaban la una a la otra, furtivas, entrelazándose por unos instantes, como queriendo cerciorarse el uno de que la presencia del otro… Era real.

* * *

Llovía en Atenas. Pese al esplendor con que el sol había brillado a lo largo del día, la noche se encargó de contrarrestar los efectos del sofocante calor. El sonido del agua impactando contra la roca era un regalo del cielo, como si desde el Olimpo hubiesen querido purificar el Santuario y llevarse con el maná de los Dioses los últimos restos de penuria que pudiesen quedar.

Precisamente ahí, bajo la lluvia y a pie de los dos formidables Sales gemelos, Shaka de Virgo aguardaba. No había sido necesario decirle que allí estaría, seguro estaba de que como antaño, él acudiría. Tanto había soñado con ese momento que el transcurrir de los minutos se le antojó eterno y desesperante. Pero finalmente… Ocurrió.

Habían mantenido la compostura tomando parte en las respectivas ceremonias y trámites celebrados con motivo de la instauración de la paz y la llegada de Atenea, pero ahora, sin más armaduras que les vistiesen salvo la pátina transparente de lluvia que les cubría, volvían a ser ellos mismos.

Se miraron en la distancia, inmóviles. Mu avanzó lentamente hasta la elevación donde la persona a la que no había dejado de amar ni un solo segundo aguardaba. Ya separados por escasa distancia, observaron en sus respectivos rostros el paso del tiempo.

El ario comprobó cómo los enigmáticos efectos de la alquimia habían mantenido en suspensión cada uno de sus rasgos, dejando ante él la misma imagen que contemplase la primera vez que con sus ojos vio.

Por su parte, el descendiente de los atlantes se encontró con el semblante de siempre, ahora ya enmarcado en la madurez de la treintena.

Fundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia, lágrimas de felicidad escaparon traicioneras mientras caían de rodillas sobre la hierba en el más sentido abrazo que jamás habían dado. Entre las grises nubes un claro se abrió, permitiendo a los astros ser testigos de cómo entre besos y sonrisas al fin volvían a estar unidos.

Siempre creí en ti… Pero no podía dejar esto atrás…- susurró Shaka en medio del llanto, mientras apartaba los cabellos empapados de la cara del tibetano.

Y nunca dudé yo en ningún momento… Que volvería a tu lado. – respondió.

El tiempo podía detenerse y la Diosa mostrar benevolencia, ya que en aquellos instantes nada más hubo en todo el universo para los dos guerreros que la tan anhelada presencia del otro.

* * *

Aguarda, no mires hasta que así te diga

Ambos en el sobrio dormitorio del Templo de Virgo, Mu esperó con los ojos cerrados y una imborrable sonrisa en los labios a que la consabida indicación llegase. Para cuando ésta fue pronunciada, se encontró con velas encendidas por doquier a lo largo de todo el suelo de aquella sencilla y modesta habitación. Le besó nuevamente, hasta que la suave voz de Shaka rompió el emotivo silencio.

¿Estás seguro de que será buena idea permanecer fuera del Jardín de Sales? – preguntó con sensualidad.

Los oficios por nuestros compañeros caídos ya han sido celebrados. Atenea está entre nosotros, Aldebarán, Milo y Aioria se han ofrecido para velar su descanso en la Cámara. Los jóvenes guerreros duermen en Aries en compañía de mi alumno… - contestó, rozando su cuello con las yemas de los dedos. – Y el mundo es perfecto porque tú estás en él.

No se añadió más. Si había una noche ideal para que nadie reparara en la presencia de los dos en la sexta Casa, sin duda era aquella. Sus labios volvieron a fundirse a la par que las túnicas que les vestían, completamente mojadas, resbalaban con lentitud acabando sobre el mármol.

Tendidos sobre el humilde lecho de Shaka, volvieron a comunicarse ya no con palabras, sino con caricias, miradas y suspiros. Con entrega, pasión y ternura, se hicieron el amor como si la vida en ello se les fuese, en venganza por todas las lunas que injustamente les habían sido arrebatadas.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del alba penetraron por el ventanal, tiñendo de rojizo cada rincón de aquella dependencia. Algunas velas ya se habían consumido, otras permanecían encendidas, y entre las mismas, arropados por las sábanas, Shaka y Mu seguían conversando tras así haber hecho a lo largo de toda la madrugada.

Intercambiaron impresiones acerca de lo que aquellos años habían supuesto, de la batalla, la soledad… El ario, con la cabeza apoyada de lado sobre la almohada y a escasos centímetros del tibetano, miraba constantemente a los ojos malva de su pareja, mientras éste proseguía su apasionante relato. Precisamente, sobre su pequeño discípulo y cómo le había adoptado estaba enfocado en esos instantes.

Hablas de Kiki como si fuera tu propio hijo. – comentó el hindú, con dulzura.

Es un niño brillante, sus aptitudes para la alquimia son extraordinarias… Tanto como su desproporcionada picaresca. Pero estoy seguro de que será un gran guerrero, aunque aún le quede mucho por recorrer.

Serás buen maestro, tu sucesor ha tenido suerte al ser nombrado como tal… Y hablando de tu alumno, ya ha amanecido, debe estar preguntándose donde estás.

Aunque desease con toda su alma el no verle marchar, así debía ser.

La última vez que dije que volvería a la noche si nos era posible… Me vi obligado a pasar una eternidad lejos de ti. – comentó con tristeza Aries.

Pues no lo hagas entonces…

Se creó un momento de emoción tan punzante que Shaka no pudo evitar decirle aquello que su corazón encerraba, un mensaje que deseaba que el guerrero de Aries recordara durante todos los años de vida que finalmente le fuesen otorgados.

Pase lo que pase, incluso hasta en el día en que deba llevar a cabo mi cometido, siempre estaré contigo, Mu… Aquí… - susurró, mientras depositaba una mano justo donde latía el corazón del tibetano.

Las lágrimas acudieron nuevamente a los ojos del alquimista. El sólo hecho de pensar que algún día volvería a perderle, pero ya de forma irreversiblemente definitiva, le atormentaba. Por ello, tomó su rostro entre las manos para atraerle hasta sí y besar su frente, y a continuación dejarlo apoyado sobre su pecho, a la par que le abrazaba con firmeza.

Hagamos un trato, amor mío…- dijo el primero de los caballeros de Oro. – No volvamos a mencionar tu misión, dejemos que ésta llegue cuando así haya de ser. Y hasta ese momento, vivamos cada segundo como si fuese el último.

Que así sea.

Se incorporaron con parsimonia, comenzando a vestirse con las ropas ya secas, desperdigadas por el suelo. No se despidieron, como habían acordado. Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada del Templo de la Virgen, y una mirada bastó para dar por finalizada aquella velada, la mejor de sus vidas. El amanecer, cómplice de su relación desde los inicios de la misma, vio partir hacia el Templo de Aries a su correspondiente custodio. En ambos, una sonrisa, un secreto, un amor que había sobrevivido a trece años de diferencias políticas para resurgir con aún mayor fuerza.

Tras recorrer las cuatro Casas ahora vacías que separaban ambos recintos sagrados, el tibetano penetró en sus aposentos. Los jóvenes héroes aún dormían, por lo que entró en la cocina dispuesto a iniciar los quehaceres del día a día. Flotaba en una nube, tan abstraído que no se percató de la presencia de su pupilo, el cuál le esperaba desde hacía rato.

Buenos días, señor Mu.

Buenos días.

El niño esbozó una sincera sonrisa, mientras acudía a ayudar a su mentor.

Se le ve distinto esta mañana.

La presencia de Atenea y la paz me hacen feliz.

Kiki nada más sobre el tema añadió, mientras comenzaba a contarle con júbilo todos los detalles de la noche que había pasado entre los caballeros de Bronce. Pero aunque nada dijese a su maestro, sabía que la felicidad de éste por supuesto se debía a la Diosa… Pero a algo más que no había querido reconocer.

El corazón del joven lemuriano así lo sabía, pues nunca había visto a los ojos de Mu de Aries sonreír de la forma en que ahora hacían.

Y ello valía para él más que el brillo de cien estrellas juntas.


	13. Capítulo 13

¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera entonces?

Mientras le ayudaba a cepillar su larga cabellera, Shaka hizo la consabida pregunta con un deje de tristeza en la voz. Terminó de configurar aquella espesa trenza violeta para recibir pronta respuesta.

Unas dos semanas a lo sumo.

Aries le sonrió. Había llegado el momento de iniciar una nueva etapa en el entrenamiento de su alumno. Desarrolladas las primeras aptitudes y destrezas en el campo de combate, debían partir hacia Jamir, donde el futuro alquimista pasaría en completa soledad un total de dos años con el propósito de ser capaz por si mismo de crear la piedra filosofal y profundizar en los misterios de la materia.

No me demoraré demasiado, sólo lo justo y necesario para llegar a Tibet, dar las últimas indicaciones y emprender el camino de regreso.

El ario asintió, a la par que se disponía a acompañarle como cada mañana hasta el exterior, con la salvedad de que en esta ocasión Mu no se marcharía por la entrada principal, sino por el pórtico posterior, dado que debía acudir a su cita con Atenea para confirmar la partida.

Me encantaría ver con mis propios ojos tu tierra, me has hablado tanto de ella… - comentó, más bien para sus adentros.

Lo que no se esperaba el sexto caballero de Oro bajo ningún precepto era la reacción que aquellas palabras iban a tener en su acompañante.

Pues vente conmigo. – susurró éste, con un brillo cegador en la mirada. – Llevas dieciséis años prácticamente sin salir de Atenas.  
- Pero ya sabes que no debo dej…  
- Shaka… - interrumpió con complicidad – La batalla contra el panteón de Poseidón ha concluido, vivimos tiempos de paz, nada ocurrirá en tan breve ausencia. Sólo serán dos semanas, pidamos permiso a la Diosa. Además, sería la segunda ocasión en que rechazas mi oferta. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan descortés? – bromeó, tratando así de convencerle.

En ello le daba la razón. Sólo había abandonado la capital griega para acudir a la Isla de la Muerte bajo expreso mandato, hacía ya bastante tiempo. Por un lado no quería que el Jardín de Sales quedase sin su permanente custodia, pero por otro…

La sonrisa infatigable del carnero logró disipar sus cavilaciones internas. En realidad, nada le gustaría más en esos momentos que marchar a su lado hacia el otro confín del mundo.

Nunca lo he sido. Vamos, espero que a nuestra señora le parezca buena idea tus ocurrentes proposiciones.

Feliz por haberse salido con la suya, el tibetano recibió los primeros y cálidos rayos del alba en compañía de Virgo, y juntos emprendieron el ascenso hasta el más sobrio y sublime de cuantos Templos poblaban el Santuario. En el mismo, la Diosa esperaba la llegada del leal Mu de Aries a sus aposentos. Recibirle acompañado no hizo sino incrementar la alegría por tener ante ella a dos de sus mejores guerreros.

Atenea, disculpad las molestias que os haya podido causar mi citación a tan tempranas horas. – proclamó ya arrodillado el representante de la primera Casa.

En lo alto, la actual reencarnación de la divinidad restó importancia al asunto, alentando a ambos caballeros, postrados en el suelo en igual gesto, a romper con el protocolo establecido.

No has de disculparte, caballero de Aries, tanto tu presencia como la del caballero de Virgo siempre es bienvenida. Y bien¿finalmente partirás con tu discípulo a lo largo de la jornada?  
- Sí, mi señora. Tengo previsto dejar Atenas en un margen de dos horas.  
- Espero que tengas un viaje apacible y que tu alumno recoja los frutos de su esfuerzo en un futuro próximo. – dijo la divina mujer.

Fue cuando Shaka, mero figurante hasta ese momento, se pronunció.

Mi Diosa, si no lo consideráis una merma defensiva, desearía acompañar a Mu de Aries durante su travesía.

La petición fue hecha con discreción y sinceridad, quedando ambos implicados aguardando la respuesta, dejando suspensas las respectivas miradas en la sabia de Palas Atenea. La hija de Zeus, con toda la bondad de su ser, pudo ver que entre aquellos dos hombres entretejido había un amor tan profundo que catalogarlo de simple afecto hubiese sido una ofensa contra el más puro y desinteresado de los sentimientos habidos y por haber.

Si les dejaba partir, sólo tres caballeros de Oro en toda la Orden quedarían, pero… Tantos habían sido los sacrificios hechos por la totalidad de sus guerreros que no podía negarse. Al igual que había decidido alejar a los jóvenes de Bronce de la batalla, si sus superiores podían tener aunque fuese tan sólo un paréntesis de libertad en sus sacrificadas vidas, lo concedería.

No permanezcáis fuera de nuestros dominios más tiempo del necesario… Tenéis mi permiso y palabra. – concluyó así.

Con una nueva reverencia agradecieron las atenciones y dieron por finalizada la breve entrevista, disimulando sin demasiado éxito la emoción por el dictamen recibido.

¿Dos horas has dicho? – preguntó el hindú, una vez de vuelta en el Templo de la Virgen.  
- Sí, he de ultimar ciertos detalles con Kiki. Te esperaremos en las escalinatas de Aries.

Un breve silencio se creó, alimentado por una curiosidad tan intensa que quedó reflejada en la azul mirada del ario.

¿Vas a decírselo?  
- Me temo que es momento de así hacer… No me veo en condiciones de improvisar una razón por la que vayamos a tener compañía de camino al Himalaya.

Y así, sonriendo en labios y corazón, el ligado en karma a Buda le vio marchar, para luego desaparecer él mismo en el interior de su morada, dispuesto a preparar lo indispensable para el trayecto.

Sólo había sentido tanta emoción ante una partida: el día en que, irónicamente, abandonó la India para recalar en Grecia. Casi dos décadas después, el mismo viaje se repetiría a la inversa, con la salvedad de que éste le llevaría a las cimas que coronaban su país natal.

* * *

Era tal la quietud de aquella inmensa biblioteca subterránea que sólo el crujir de las llamas en las lámparas de aceite hacía compañía. De cualquier forma, el aprendiz de Aries estaba tan centrado en su tarea que ni el sonido de mil rocas cayendo sobre su cabeza le hubiese supuesto distracción alguna.

Pero la excepción que confirmaba la regla eran los rítmicos e inconfundibles pasos de su maestro descendiendo por las escalinatas de madera que llevaban hasta aquella milenaria cripta repleta de saber. Se giró una vez le tuvo a sus espaldas, sonriendo por unos momentos para volver a depositar su atención en la delicada tarea que tenía entre manos.

Mu le miró detenidamente. En aquel tiempo transcurrido desde que llegasen a Atenas procedentes de Jamir, su discípulo y protegido había cambiado. A sus 11 años, tanto había crecido que de seguir a ese ritmo le superaría en estatura en plena adolescencia. Su musculatura, marcada cuál relieve esculpido en mármol, indicaba que pronto el niño pasaría a ser un joven de esbelto esplendor. Tan sólo la mirada, transparente y viva como siempre, permanecía inalterable, como ajena a todas las desgracias de las que había sido testigo… Pese a su corta edad, Kiki había presenciado y participado nada más y nada menos que en tres contiendas  
Ello, sumado a sus cualidades innatas, confirmaba a su mentor que algún día sería un impecable guerrero al servicio de la Diosa.

¿Has preparado el equipaje? Nos marcharemos en breve.  
- Sí, señor Mu. Lo hice anoche para poder terminar esto antes de irnos.

Aries observó el trabajo de su aprendiz.  
- ¿Has probado con la aleación que te indiqué la semana pasada?  
- El metal ha reaccionado bien… Sólo un poco más y…

Unos cuantos toques de cincel más y el niño mostró con orgullo su brazalete. El dorado adorno que solía llevar en el brazo había sido la primera creación de éxito realizada gracias a sus conocimientos y logros alquímicos años atrás. Forjado a partir de partículas y restos de polvo de estrellas, había tenido que incrementar su radio, dado que el desarrollo de los músculos le impedía lucirlo como de costumbre.

Mu tomó asiento a su lado en la mesa de trabajo donde se encontraba, apartando todos los pergaminos y demás que su alumno había estado estudiando. Sólo había algo que le deportaba más placer que pasar horas relatando parajes de la historia de la Orden en aquélla, la morada secreta de los Aries: ver a su alumno disfrutar también de ello.

Mientras tomaba un pergamino y lo enrollaba tras examinar la evolución de la caligrafía, buscó las palabras precisas para iniciar lo que debía decirle.

Como ya sabes, es nuestra misión como los primeros caballeros del Zodíaco velar por la integridad y absoluto secreto de esta biblioteca. Nadie más que los miembros de la primera Casa deben conocer su existencia y paradero, y sólo nosotros podemos investigar en sus documentos, así como legar nuevos, escritos en la lengua que a mi lado has aprendido.  
- Sí, lo sé…

Miró a su alrededor, ahí donde los cientos de estanterías de piedra se desplegaban hacia el infinito, exponiendo documentos que se remontaban a las primeras generaciones de caballeros de su signo, algunos tan antiguos que constituían verdaderas reliquias.

Muchos han dejado su huella en tinta y papel con un propósito. – siguió hablando sosegadamente el tibetano – Hoy dejarás atrás Atenas, y pasarás los dos próximos años de aislamiento en Jamir, donde te erigirás como alquimista encontrando tu propia técnica partiendo de la base establecida. Pero eso no es todo, quiero que me escuches con atención, y no olvides mis palabras.

Así hizo el pequeño protegido de Hamal.

Si algo llegara a pasarme… O si el Apocalipsis se adueñara de esta Orden en tu ausencia sin haberte proclamado como caballero de Aries, será tu deber como mi heredero restaurar todo lo que ahora conocemos desde las cenizas. Sólo tú conocerás los inicios, sólo tú tendrás la llave para que 4000 años de servicio a Atenea no caigan en el olvido. Habrás de indagar en la historia de nuestros antepasados y, tomando su ejemplo, levantar las doce Casas y dar con nuevos guerreros hasta que la reencarnación de la Diosa haya llegado. Esa es, ante todas, nuestra mayor responsabilidad.

El aprendiz reflexionó. Aunque seguía siendo inquieto, había madurado en cuanto a la asimilación de conceptos, pero sobre todo, en la interiorización de su verdadero papel. Empezaba a ser consciente de cuán denso era el peso de estar llamado a ser el siguiente guerrero del carnero, pero lo aceptaba con humildad y entrega, la misma que había visto en su maestro desde el primer día en que le conoció.

Lo he entendido. Si el día llegase, cumpliré con mi deber.

Mu suspiró, sintiendo que había transmitido con efectividad tan vital legado. Mas ahora, superados los trámites obligatorios, se veía en una situación que había postergado durante demasiado tiempo, temeroso de no saber bien como tratarla.

Tanto meditó en medio del creciente nerviosismo que su alumno, extrañado, le miró a los ojos tras captar indecisión con su fina percepción psíquica mientras se ajustaba el brillante brazalete al cuerpo.

¿Le ocurre algo, señor Mu?

El caballero de Oro esbozó una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y cogía cuantos pergaminos podía transportar de una vez entre sus brazos, pidiendo a su discípulo que lo mismo hiciera, a fin de dejarlo todo perfectamente clasificado antes de la partida.

A la par, se obligó a sacar el temido tema mientras atravesaban un pasillo para meterse en otro, ordenando los documentos como debía hacerse para evitar hacer aún más difícil su búsqueda.

Kiki… ¿Recuerdas que en una ocasión te hablé del amor, y de que éste no debía conocer trabas que lo cercaran?  
- Sí… Fue durante una noche, en la última helada que pasamos en Jamir.

Mu asintió. No sabía como abordar lo que quería contarle a su joven pupilo.  
- El amor tiene muchas maneras de expresarse… Puede manifestarse en lo que se siente hacia una hermana, hacia la Diosa, hacia un amigo… No importa la forma que éste adopte, aunque puedas llegar a pensar que no es lo correcto, el simple hecho de sentirlo ya es algo maravilloso que nada ni nadie ha de quitarte.

El más joven de los dos asentía sin más, mientras el mayor se reprochaba a si mismo el que de sus labios salieran un montón de mensajes inconexos entre sí. ¿Cómo meter al inesperado acompañante en la conversación sin dar un salto extremadamente brusco en la misma?

Si esto te digo ahora es para que no lo olvides. Quién sabe, puede que cuando regreses a Atenas para completar tu formación no recuerde el decírtelo, así que era mejor hacerlo en este momento… Y ahora que menciono lo del viaje, no nos iremos solos, el caballero de Virgo nos acompañará.

Para alguien que hablaba de forma tan pausada y sosegada, aquel atropellado discurso no pasó por alto ni para él ni para su alumno, el cuál tras acabar de colocar el último de los pergaminos le miró, con la sonrisa más grande y brillante jamás dibujada en su rostro, acompañando a su respuesta.

¿Está enamorado de él, verdad?

Tal fue el estupor en el primero de los dorados que el silencio, sólo roto por la risa del niño, fue afirmativo.

Yo ya lo sabía desde hace bastante tiempo. – añadió Kiki alegremente.  
- ¿Y cómo te percataste, si me es posible saberlo? – inquirió dulcemente, mientras le instaba a caminar hacia la escalinata de salida.  
- Lo dicen sus ojos y sus silencios cuando su nombre es mencionado… Estaba esperando a que me lo dijera usted mismo, no sé por qué ha tardado tanto. Además, mejor si viene con nosotros, así el camino será más llevadero.

No lo expresó con palabras, pero en su interior, el discípulo de Shion se sintió feliz por aquellas sencillas pero sinceras palabras. Kiki no podía siquiera imaginar lo mucho que aquello para él significaba.

Y también… – añadió por último el pequeño aprendiz – Cuando vivíamos en Jamir tenía siempre tristeza en la mirada. Me gusta más el señor Mu de ahora.

Nada más dijeron al respecto, dejando guardada la conversación en las milenarias piedras de la biblioteca de Aries y sus corazones. El tiempo apremiaba, debían ultimar los preparativos finales. Dejarían atrás el Egeo para regresar a las gélidas y escarpadas cotas de la cima de la Tierra.

* * *

_Sólo los Dioses pueden volar entre Nepal y Tibet…  
porque las nubes están llenas de montañas._

_Proverbio nepalí._

Ante la meseta de Tibet, la zona poblada a más altitud de todo el planeta, se erigían las colosales formas del Himalaya, o como su propio nombre decía en el sánscrito originario, "la morada de las nieves perpetuas".

Allí el aire era tan puro y frío que helaba la piel de aquellos a los que tocaba, procurando malestar y dificultad para respirar a los extranjeros que se aventuraban a recorrer sus escarpados y sobrecogedores parajes. Siguiendo los senderos creados por peregrinos y comerciantes a lo largo de los siglos, el singular trío proveniente de Atenas se adentraba cada vez más en el interior del que era uno de los países más inaccesibles y desconocidos del globo. Los dos nativos avanzaban felices por retornar al lugar en el que habían crecido, sin acusar ninguno de los temidos efectos del "mal de altura". Por su parte, el hindú, haciendo uso de su cosmos, se esforzaba por seguirles el ritmo sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa.

Shaka contemplaba maravillado el contraste creado entre las áridas y grisáceas tierras, el limpio azul del cielo y el blanco inmaculado que coronaba las lejanas cimas, aquéllas tras las cuáles se encontraba la India. Pese a su fortaleza física, debía reconocer lo duro que resultaba conseguir aclimatarse a las condiciones medioambientales.

¿Necesitas un descanso? Será mejor que avises, el señor Mu y yo podemos pasar días enteros de marcha sin darnos cuenta. – comentó alegremente el aprendiz de Aries.  
- Kiki tiene razón. Tomemos un pequeño descanso, luego nos será imposible, debemos llegar a Jamir antes de que la noche caiga o las heladas podrían suponer un contratiempo.

Tomaron asiento a un lado del camino, y mientras el pequeño alquimista corría con júbilo por la próxima y pedregosa ladera para observar el camino desde lo alto, el primero de los caballeros de Oro se preocupó por el estado del sexto.

¿Te encuentras bien?  
- Sí, ya he me adaptado al ritmo. No esperaba que el aire fuese dan difícil de respirar.

Se sonrieron, y los ojos azules del ario fueron a parar a un punto a lo lejos, en la cordillera que desde un principio habían causado en él fascinación, la cuál suponía frontera natural entre los países de procedencia de ambos.

¿No es el monte Everest? – preguntó, con la mirada clavada en el susodicho.  
- Exacto. O como aquí le llamamos, Chomolungna, "la Madre del mundo".  
- Es todo tal y como había imaginado gracias a tus recuerdos…

Así era el Tibet que le había cedido la primera vez que intercambiaron visiones en sus respectivas mentes: kilómetros y kilómetros de inhóspitos valles, el arrullar del frío viento y gentes tan amables como escasas. Pero ahora, al estar allí junto a él, vistiendo las sencillas pero resistentes prendas que los viajantes llevaban y deleitándose por si mismo con todo lo que le rodeaba, se sintió conmovido.

La entusiasta voz del discípulo del carnero les llamó, ya en lo alto de la colina; sorteando cuantos desprendimientos de rocas y demás dificultades geológicas encontraron, llegaron a su lado. A sus pies en dirección sureste, vieron con todo su esplendor una riada humana, espectáculo que fue recibido con asombro por parte del hindú, debido a que el encontrar tantas personas juntas en aquellas tierras constituía todo un espectáculo.

Todos los años por estas fechas muchos fieles se disponen a partir hacia la capital. Aunque desde hace décadas ya no se cuenta con la presencia del Dalai Lama, el peregrinaje a la ciudad prohibida es algo que ni el más represivo de los regímenes políticos podrá desarraigar de este pueblo. – dijo Mu, dejando que el tibetano que llevaba dentro se expresase sin pudor alguno.

Su alumno observaba detenidamente a los cientos de hombres y mujeres congregados. Aquella visión le producía sensaciones agridulces, puesto que aunque habían pasado muchos años ya, conservaba recuerdos de los penosos días que había pasado al servicio de aquella pareja, semejante a las que de seguro se encontraban cientos de metros bajo ellos. Se preguntó si él mismo había formado parte de esas riadas anuales con idéntico destino, ya que lo poco que podía recordar eran horas de dura travesía a pie y malos tratos.

¿Ha estado alguna vez en Lasha, señor Mu?  
- Sí. Cuando tenía tu edad mi maestro y yo la visitamos. Él quería que conservase mi propia identidad cuando fuese armado caballero. Siempre me decía que el respeto hacia lo que te rodea empieza por el respeto hacia uno mismo. Si no sabes quién eres ni de donde vienes, no puedes saber hacia donde vas.

Shaka asintió. No podía estar más de acuerdo con aquellas palabras, pues se las había aplicado a lo largo de toda su vida.

Y dicho respeto comienza por aceptar lo que se es, aunque se halle en disonancia con aquello que te rodea. – añadió el ario.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos mientras reflexionaban, roto el mismo de nuevo por el más joven de los presentes.

¿No decía que la noche se nos iba a echar encima? Jamir ya está cerca. Shaka¡serás el primer extraño a la Casa de Aries después de Shiryu que haya estado ahí!  
- Será todo un honor. – respondió con agrado.

Mientras retomaba el camino tras Kiki y Virgo, los cuáles conversaban animadamente, Mu miró una última vez a la caravana, elemento que le había acompañado a lo largo de su vida. Y con melancolía pensó que en sus días de juventud, antes de renacer a la inmortalidad, nunca hubiese imaginado que compartiría su peculiar ritual con las dos personas a las que más quería.

El sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte para cuando penetraron en la sobria estructura de la Torre de Jamir. La noche sería clara a juzgar por el brillo de las estrellas, pero la experiencia dejaba entrever que el frío sería extremo.

Shaka ayudó a cubrir los ventanales con sólidos paneles preparados para aislar de las temperaturas mientras Mu revisaba las instalaciones. Tal y como esperaba, todo seguía en buen estado. Quizás hiciesen falta algunas reparaciones, pero en tal caso, de su alumno dependería el hacerlas.

Kiki, enciende fuego, espero que las reservas de madera no estén húmedas.

Así hizo el niño, consiguiendo al poco prender las llamas en la tosca chimenea con un buen montón de leña y grasa de yak, mamífero doméstico que abundaba por la zona. Asimismo, la penumbra sucumbió a los tonos dorados y el calor que manaba de la acogedora hoguera.

Ambos caballeros de Oro descendieron por la gran escalera en espiral hasta el epicentro de la Torre, justo donde el joven lemuriano avivaba las llamas, escenario de los rituales de iniciación de los guerreros del carnero. Entre los dos bajaron cuantas mantas de lana pudieron reunir, creando alrededor de la hoguera un sencillo pero reconfortante lugar de descanso.

Haciendo gala de la tan arraigada hospitalidad, los Aries insistieron hasta que Virgo accedió a tomar asiento entre la ahora mullida superficie y mitigaba lo helado de sus manos. Pronto estuvieron todos reunidos, mientras Mu calentaba y a continuación servía sendas tazas de té.

Por lo elevado de la cordillera las borrascas no atraviesan las montañas, así que aquí apenas llueve o nieva, salvo en zonas puntuales. Cuando llevas toda la vida alejado de cualquier indicio de civilización, el agua corriente te parece un auténtico milagro. – bromeó haciendo alusión a las comodidades disfrutadas en Atenas, mientras les tendía la consabida infusión.

Bebieron con agrado. El té se tomaba amargo y espeso en Tibet, resultando desagradable para muchos occidentales. Sin embargo, no tardó el ario en pedir que su taza fuese nuevamente llenada.

¿Cuál es la historia de esta Torre? Su arquitectura es singular, debe ser una construcción única en su género. – preguntó el hindú entre sorbo y sorbo.  
- Dicen las escrituras que se construyó hace 3000 años, pero yo no me creo que sea tan vieja. – respondió con desparpajo el aprendiz.

Shaka rió suavemente. El carácter del niño le parecía encantador.

Es obra de Sheratan(), quien fuese el representante de la décima generación de la Casa de Aries. Antes de su creación, los entrenamientos se sucedían por estos parajes, sin enclave fijo. De él fue la idea de dotar a los aprendices de un lugar donde residir y a la vez poder profundizar en la alquimia con mayor efectividad. Como bien ha dicho mi alumno, de eso hace ya 3000 años… Aunque para él suponga una data… Excesiva. – comentó, mirando con resignación a su pupilo, el cuál esbozó una pícara sonrisa.  
- ¿Y qué más has aprendido en tu estudio, Kiki? – quiso saber el portador de la Virgen.

Entusiasmado por la oportunidad de mostrar sus conocimientos, el implicado parloteó como nunca acerca de todos y cada uno de los datos que había alojado en su memoria. Las horas se sucedieron rápidas entre amena conversación por parte de los tres. Nunca la fortaleza de los alquimistas recogió tanta dicha en su frío interior, pero como todos los momentos felices, ésta debía acabar, al menos por aquella velada.

Mu seguía hablando despreocupadamente cuando la mirada azul del hindú se desvió ligeramente de la suya. Siguiendo el camino trazado por ésta, reparó en que el niño se había quedado dormido a su lado. Ahora que se daba cuenta, hacía rato que no le escuchaba.

Voy a dejarle en la cama, volveré enseguida. – susurró.

Era algo que no hacía desde que su alumno tenía 3 años, pero quizás por lo especial del momento, no pudo reprimir el deseo de tomarle entre los brazos y portarle con cuidado y silencio a la que había sido su habitación hasta el día en que partieron a la batalla.

Le arropó, para observarle dormir completamente exhausto. Una parte de él sucumbió a la tristeza al ser consciente de que tendrían que separarse por vez primera desde que le encontrase. Mas ese era el sino de los mentores y sus discípulos. Presenciando la evolución de su protegido, pensó en lo rápido que había transcurrido el tiempo.

Cerró la puerta para regresar junto al ario, el cuál, con la espalda apoyada en la pared más próxima, le invitó a compartir aquella manta que le cubría.

Sufres por tener que dejarle… - dijo Shaka, apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro.  
- El día en que Shion se marchó y quedé solo aquí, creí que no podría conocer mayor pena que esa… Pero ahora que revivo la situación desde el punto de vista del maestro, sé que estaba equivocado.  
- Es un ser extraordinario. Debes sentirte orgulloso de él.  
- Lo estoy… Talento y valía ya posee, es cuestión de que forje su propio camino.

Así, entre el calor de las brasas y el de sus propios cuerpos, despidieron juntos lo que restaba de noche. Con el nuevo día abandonarían Jamir… Y se iniciaría un viaje en el que el alquimista sólo dos paradas claras tenía. Le enseñaría a aquél que descansaba a su lado los lugares que habían marcado su existencia, no ya en un enlace mental, sino en la más estricta y magistral realidad.

_() Sheratan es, junto con Hamal, el astro más importante de la constelación de Aries._

_

* * *

_

Situado a una respetuosa distancia, el hindú observaba como a lo lejos se producía la consabida despedida entre alumno y maestro.

El guerrero de Aries, con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo para poder mirar directamente a los ojos de su discípulo, daba a éste las últimas indicaciones con voz formal y confidente.

Saca todo el provecho posible a estos dos años, Kiki. Pon a prueba tus conocimientos, investiga en la materia, indaga en los misterios de la ciencia y deja que el alquimista que duerme en ti salga a la luz.  
- Sí, señor Mu.  
- A lo largo de este periodo, tú serás dueño y señor de Jamir. Imponte como tal, respeta este lugar como todos los que te precedieron han hecho, y así dejar trazado el camino para las siguientes generaciones.

El niño volvió a asentir. En sus ojos, predisposición, seguridad… Pero también tristeza, temor ante lo desconocido. Le sonrió, tratando de imprimirle ánimos, pues estaba a punto de enfrentarse a una de las etapas más delicadas en la formación de todo caballero de la primera Casa.

Si algo llegase a suceder… Tendrás noticias mías. No olvides tu cometido. Buena suerte.

Y sin más, le dejó a pies de la colosal torre para desaparecer en el horizonte junto al ario, sin mirar atrás. El pequeño lemuriano les siguió con la mirada hasta que sus esbeltas figuras pasaron a ser tan difusas que imposible era percibirlas.

Decidido a convertirse en un guerrero ejemplar, Kiki penetró en Jamir, tragándose la pena, dispuesto a combatirla a golpe de estudio y entrega.

Por su parte, los dos caballeros de Oro caminaron por los abruptos terrenos sin pronunciar palabra alguna durante varios kilómetros, hasta que detuvieron su andar en un precipicio. Desde allí se divisaba un paisaje digno de ser contemplado sin nada que interrumpiera la labor.

Tibet, olvidado del resto de la humanidad, les envolvía en silencio, consiguiendo que el ser más cercano a los dioses se cuestionara la verdadera dimensión de su existencia, sintiéndose insignificante al lado de la gloria de la naturaleza… Sabiéndose precisamente eso, humano, en medio de una nada tan hermosa como desolada, junto a un dolor que, pese a no provenir de su interior, calaba tan hondo como si lo fuera.

Consciente de lo que su compañero estaba pasando, le abrazó con fuerza. Mu hundió el rostro entre sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos, respirando el peculiar aroma de sus cabellos, refugiándose en su calor, queriendo que el transcurrir del universo se detuviese.

Para el alquimista ya no había marcha atrás.

He de acudir a una llamada que por más no puedo rechazar… Pero solo no podré. Necesito que permanezcas a mi lado.  
- Lo haré.

Durante los largos ocho años vividos en la completa soledad del exilio antes de tomar a su alumno, había reprimido aquel impulso con todas sus fuerzas, mas ahora supo que era momento de dejarse guiar por el mismo, y de ser sincero y consecuente con la verdad que en su corazón ardía, y que con él quería compartir.

Descendieron por valles, sortearon riscos y abismos resistentes a cualquiera de sus extraordinarias habilidades marciales, luchando contra las ráfagas de viento helado en contraposición con el sol que, implacable, azotaba sus pieles. Una vez más, ni el mejor de los guerreros podía enfrentarse a la sabia tierra, ni mucho menos vencerla.

Las horas les llevaron hasta una planicie, bordeando las faldas de una escarpada cordillera. Tan pronunciado era su vórtice que los nativos temían explorarla, llenándola de todo tipo de supersticiones y leyendas. Lo que quizás ignoraba la mayoría de las humildes gentes que hacían uso de los consabidos rumores… Era, efectivamente, la existencia tras las montañas de algo a lo que no podían dar explicación.

Se detuvo, sumido en sus percepciones y pensamientos. Sin embargo, no hizo Virgo lo mismo, sino que avanzó con lentitud, contrayéndose su rostro por todo lo que su alma captaba. A su alrededor, cientos de rocas de diversos tamaños, grabadas con caracteres que hablaban por si solos en una lengua universal: la del dolor.

Distinguió por el polvoriento suelo las formas de una estructura de madera calcinada, y huellas acumuladas durante años y años de peregrinaje, de respeto. Antes de que Aries lo confirmase, supo dónde se encontraba.

Los chinos arrasaron con el monasterio durante la noche. Los Lamas practicaban el pacifismo, era evidente que nada tenían con lo que defenderse, y sin embargo, no tuvieron piedad alguna. Dispararon contra todo aquello que se movía, prendieron fuego llevándose vidas y reliquias incalculables… - dijo emocionado. – Es un milagro que yo haya sobrevivido, quizás estaba escrito en las estrellas.

El destino había querido que ambos, durante sendos episodios de sus vidas, hubiesen sido monjes de Buda. Y Shaka, quién había ejercido dicho papel hasta edad más tardía, oró por los caídos en la más bella, antigua y complicada de las lenguas existentes: el sánscrito.

El alquimista acompañó la plegaria mentalmente, muchos sutras guardados habían quedado en su memoria, como los graves y monocordes cánticos propios de aquellas tierras. Hubiese deseado seguir rezando en recuerdo de los que le encontraron entre las montañas que ahora le llamaban con persistencia, pero… Ahí seguía su particular canto de sirena.

Tenía esa sensación tan arraigada como la fascinación y a la vez pavor que la visión del mar le producía, fruto de la desgracia vivida por sus antepasados, presente todavía en forma de instinto. Ahora más que nunca, el ser contradictorio que era necesitaba reencontrarse con sus orígenes.

Tomó la mano del portador de la Virgen para no soltarla en ninguno de los escabrosos tramos por cubrir en la ascensión. Salvaron las alturas midiendo la estabilidad de cada milímetro. Un paso en falso podía suponer el precipitarse en el vacío, y hasta para caballeros como ellos, la caída sería fatal.

Las rachas de aire azotaban con violencia, pero al fin, en lo alto, distinguieron lo que parecía una abertura excavada en la piedra. Treparon, logrando penetrar en ella, descubriendo que se trataba del inicio de un angosto y húmedo túnel.

Tras tantear en las resbaladizas paredes, Mu asió aún con más fuerza la mano del ario, avanzando con paso firme y decidido, dejándose guiar por lo que su corazón le dictaba. Tan fuertes eran los latidos que Shaka podía escucharlos claramente junto a la distorsión de los pasos por el eco.

La gruta se fue estrechando, hasta que se vieron obligados a arrastrarse en algunos tramos en vertical hacia arriba, haciéndose la atmósfera más y más agobiante por la falta de aire y la cerrada oscuridad… Hasta que al fin Aries vio un haz de luz asomando en lo alto.

Logró salir de la gruta para recalar en una superficie sólida, ayudándole a salir de la misma. Los cabellos de ambos fueron agitados por el viento, señal inequívoca de que habían dado con una salida hacia el exterior. Cegados por los rayos del sol, sus ojos una vez estuvieron acostumbrados no dieron crédito a lo que ante ellos se dibujaba.

En medio de un colosal valle entre hileras montañosas que formaban un óvalo de caprichosa precisión y entre espesas nubes, se encontraban las cúpulas doradas que indicaban la entrada a Shamballa, o como otros habían querido llamarla, Lemuria, la ciudad legendaria donde los supervivientes al hundimiento de Atlántida habían vivido durante milenios bajo la superficie del planeta.

El alquimista contuvo la respiración, incapaz de encontrar calificativos suficientes para describir el cúmulo de sentimientos que le agolpaban. Durante toda su vida había llevado un vacío en el pecho por saber que en realidad, no pertenecía a ningún lugar. Adoptado por tibetanos y criado en el país de éstos, se dejó enamorar por la magia de las áridas tierras en las que había crecido, adquiriendo sus costumbres, sus tradiciones, con tal de sentirse parte de algo.

Y sin embargo, el mundo del que provenía, mitigado por cientos de fábulas y leyendas… Era real.

Al fin pudo reencontrarse con sus orígenes, pero, sobre todo… Ser capaz de expresar lo que su alma durante tanto tiempo había sabido.

Cuando Kiki me haya relevado como caballero de Aries, y tú ya no estés… - le dijo con la voz rota por la emoción. – Regresaré a Shamballa.

Sin apartar la vista del mayor espectáculo que jamás había contemplado, Virgo pensó en lo que habría en el interior de la tierra bajo aquel hermoso pórtico: cientos, miles de seres dotados de percepción psíquica inaudita, conocimientos ancestrales y una bondad sin límites…

Pero lo que más se preguntó el corazón del hindú fue si tras aquellas paredes unos hipotéticos padres, hermanos o hermanas aguardaban al regreso del escogido para servir a Atenea por los siglos que le correspondiesen.

Volverás con los tuyos… - musitó Shaka.

El fulgor de los ojos del lemuriano se clavó en los suyos, acompañando a las palabras de su mente y espíritu, las cuáles resonaron nítidas en su interior, respondiendo a las suyas.

_Regresaré con los de mi raza… Pero mi hogar y mi familia siempre estarán… Donde tú, Kiki y mi difunto maestro os encontréis…_

La contemplaron por minutos que parecieron una eternidad, los suficientes para que el descendiente de Atlantis postergara lo prometido. Aún su no había concluido, no mientras la Diosa necesitase de sus servicios, su alumno no hubiese ganado la armadura… Y el hombre al que amaba no encontrase la muerte a pies de los Sales gemelos.

Yo también quisiera ver con mis ojos el lugar donde nací.

Habían estipulado la duración del viaje en unas dos semanas, pero apenas habían consumido la mitad de los días planeados, por lo que Mu quiso corresponderle y pagarle con igual moneda, agradeciendo así el que hubiese estado junto a él en aquel momento decisivo.

Varanasi¿verdad?  
- Sí… A orillas del Ganges.  
- Tomando dirección sur, y atravesando Kathmandu, no nos llevará más de dos días llegar hasta allí.

Decidido quedaba. Tomó su pálido rostro entre las manos. Besó su frente, sus pómulos, sus labios…

Vamos, asceta... Nuestro viaje aún no ha concluido…

Una última vez divisaron Lemuria antes de dejarla a sus espaldas, quedando suspensa en el aire una promesa que algún día sería cumplida. La milenaria polis tendría que esperar, puesto que la senda de ambos caballeros de Atenea no terminaba ahí, sino que se prolongaba concretamente… Hasta la ciudad de la luz.

* * *

Prólogo -

Siddharta recorrió gran parte del norte de la India, hoy en día el actual Nepal, buscando su verdad interior. Descendió de las montañas para llegar a las llanuras, siendo la ciudad de Benarés (o Varanasi, como se la conoce en nuestros días) el lugar donde el futuro Iluminado dio su primer sermón, confiando a cuantos quisieron escucharle las llamadas "Cuatro verdades nobles", e iniciando la "Rueda de la ley del dharma", sus enseñanzas.

_"Benarés…  
Mas antigua que la historia, mas antigua que la tradición, incluso  
más antigua que la leyenda, y parece el doble de antigua que todo ello junto."_

_Mark Twain_

La India era contraste. En su aire cálido podían distinguirse dos fragancias que, pese a repelerse mutuamente, resultaban indivisibles: la de la muerte y la vida. Entre sus calles, repletas de vivos colores, se adivinaba lo gris de la pobreza. Junto a la miseria más absoluta, nunca faltaba la feliz sonrisa en aquéllos que abarrotaban cada uno de los rincones de esa ciudad que, bordeando el sagrado Ganges a lo largo de cinco kilómetros, era centro de peregrinaje desde hacía más de siete mil años. Quizás por ello, Buda la había elegido, dejando impreso su recuerdo en cada ser que la atestaba.

Siguiendo la máxima del viajero, es decir, amoldarse a lo que a uno rodea cuando se encuentra en tierra ajena, cambiaron las toscas ropas de abrigo necesarias en el Himalaya por otras coloridas y livianas, parecidas en fisonomía a los saris con los que las mujeres vestían sus cuerpos.

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud, Mu admiraba sobrecogido tanta contradicción a su alrededor, dejándose llevar por el ario, el cuál resudaba felicidad por recorrer su ciudad, y al fin verla con ojos propios. Habían pasado muchos años desde que el Iluminado le mostrase la realidad, pero hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, enfermos y moribundos seguían poblando Varanasi, y así seguirían haciendo durante siete milenios más.

Shaka sentía paz, como si ese viaje fuese un capítulo pendiente de cerrar ya no sólo en su vida, sino en una anterior. Los mercaderes se anunciaban entre el griterío, el sándalo quemado por doquier persistía, impregnando el olfato con notas dulces, y rítmica percusión de música callejera acompañaba al fiel que pronto purificaría su alma en las turbias aguas del río sagrado.

Gentes de todas las edades y condición se agolpaban entre la ecléctica arquitectura fruto de las diversas influencias culturales recibidas a lo largo de los siglos. Ante ellos, las aguas doradas y los Ghats, escaleras de mármol que llevaban a las mismas. Era posiblemente una de las mayores diferencias entre las creencias de Occidente y Oriente: para los primeros, la salvación se conseguía subiendo las escaleras hacia el Cielo. Sin embargo, allí ésta se hallaba descendiendo por los desgastados peldaños de la ciudad de Shiva.

Lograron llegar hasta el río, entrando en las aguas lentamente, hasta quedar cubiertas sus respectivas cinturas. Una anciana oraba cerca de ellos mientras depositaba una corona de flores en la superficie, llevándose el río los restos recién obtenidos en un crematorio cercano.

Shaka la contempló, leyendo en su interior profunda tristeza creada por la pérdida del ser querido, pero a su vez fe y esperanza.

No has de sentir pesar, buena mujer. Aquí ha abrazado la muerte, al recibir el Ganges sus cenizas ha roto el ciclo del Karma. Su descanso eterno será.

Los oscuros ojos de la hindú buscaron al dueño de la voz que la alentaba. Lágrimas agolparon su arrugado rostro al sentir la luz que irradiaba el joven del que provenía. Era tan sosegada su aura, tan cálida su presencia… No podía tratarse de nadie más que… Él.

Murmurando una sencilla plegaria la peregrina tomó agua entre sus manos y la vertió sobre la cabeza de la reencarnación del Iluminado, puesto que como tal le había reconocido en cuestión de segundos, bendiciéndole por toda la eternidad. Mismo gesto tuvo con el misterioso hombre que aguardaba a su lado, mirándola con amables iris de color tan extraño como el de sus cabellos, pareciendo una de las tantas esculturas que adornaban los templos por los alrededores, sólo que con vida propia para velar el viaje de Gautama.

Virgo y Aries, convertidos ahora en meros practicantes de ritos y tradiciones, imitaron lo hecho por la mujer una vez solos, regando con las aguas al otro, fijando aquello que les unía. Finalmente, se sumergieron por completo. El ario se supo lleno de satisfacción, libre de pesar. Por su parte, el lemuriano se sintió, por vez primera, espiritualmente completo.

Sobre uno de los Ghats tan numerosos en la orilla, dejaron que el sol les secase, mientras observaban el continuo llegar de miles y miles de personas para cumplir la misma pauta.

Todo cuanto hay aquí me hace pensar que nos pasamos nuestra existencia buscando lo necesario para vivir… Y en realidad, nada de lo que creemos fundamental es imprescindible. – comentó el alquimista.  
- Aquél que se permite ver con el alma libre de ataduras y barreras llega a esa conclusión… Ni yo mismo lo hubiese expresado de mejor forma. – respondió, ensimismado.

Había tanto que visitar, y tan poco tiempo…

Me mostraste tu monasterio. Permite que te lleve al mío, al lugar donde recibí Su llamada, y en dónde se me reveló el camino a seguir. Me pregunto si los que fueron mis hermanos siguen allí.

Una vez secas sus pieles y ropas, retornaron a los laberintos formados por lo caótico de las casas, sorteando decenas de callejones, siendo uno de los mismos el que vio nacer al ario en tan infrahumanas condiciones. El nativo recordó con precisión la noche de su huída, el rápido vagar por las calles vacías en la madrugada, los relieves del muro a sortear… Contemplaron las suntuosas puertas abiertas que conducían al interior del templo, sabiendo con certeza que habían dado con el enclave preciso.

Muchos transeúntes admiraban la sobria belleza, aguardando su turno para poder rezar ante el mayor tesoro que entre las paredes se encontraba: una gigantesca estatua de Buda, venerada por generaciones enteras.

En el interior, ultimando las ofrendas y velando por la armonía del recinto entre los peregrinos, un monje en edad madura observó a los dos singulares visitantes que acababan de penetrar en la instancia. Desde que tomase el relevo del anciano como máxima entidad en dicha comunidad budista, se había preguntado en multitud de ocasiones qué habría sido del niño y luego joven divino, escogido por los Dioses según palabras del sabio, desaparecido misteriosamente una noche de luna llena.

Su corazón se sobresaltó al sentir aquella energía que tan bien conocía, reconociendo en la dorada y brillante melena al ser que por tanto tiempo había ocupado sus pensamientos. Con discreción, se acercó hasta ellos, saludándoles con una reverencia a estilo del país.

Dichosos sean mis ojos, pues al fin te vuelven a ver, elegido.

Shaka no conocía el rostro del hombre que le hablaba, pero sí su voz y presencia. Con una sonrisa, confirmó que se encontraba ante el monje que en el pasado mostrase tanta preocupación por el niño que era, el mismo que le avisó de la citación del anciano en su lecho de muerte, momento en que recibió el rosario de 108 cuenta que con él siempre llevaba.

Dichosos los míos por encontrarte con vida. Más de una década ha pasado desde mi partida, pero finalmente he retornado, aunque sea por escasas horas, al que fue mi refugio.

Encantados por la anhelada visita, la totalidad de la comunidad cerró las puertas al monasterio, dedicando lo que restaba de jornada al recién llegado y su acompañante. Muchos de los presentes le recordaban, y los más jóvenes habían escuchado durante lustros las historias concernientes a la encarnación de Buda que había formado parte de ellos hasta los veintiún años. Agradecidos por la cordialidad mostrada, los guerreros aceptaron la propuesta de pasar ahí la noche.

El astro rey cedió lugar a las estrellas, bajo las cuáles Mu pasó unos minutos a solas junto a la colosal higuera que coronaba los jardines exteriores. Tocó su corteza con las yemas de los dedos, sintiéndose parte de una historia, la de la senda de Siddharta, asimilada en sus días de niñez. Le vio llegar, y acarició su rostro perfecto, embargado por la magia aún presente de aquel día.

Aquí se inicio tu marcha hacia Atenea… - susurró Aries.  
- Éste árbol me vio partir una vez, y de nuevo lo hará en cuanto llegue el amanecer.  
- Con una salvedad… En esta ocasión, a los dos tendrá que despedir.

Y así, juntos, regresaron al interior a fin de descansar y prepararse para el viaje de regreso. Habían sido días breves, pero poco importaba. Quedarían inmortalizados para siempre en el capítulo de su tragedia que habían escrito por si mismos, sin tener que ceñirse al guión prefijado del Santuario.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14 **

La noche era densa y cerrada. Podría haber sido una como otra cualquiera en tierras egeas, mas un oscuro presentimiento pesaba sobre el corazón del caballero de Aries.

Aquel amanecer había percibido una alteración cósmica que no había sido capaz de catalogar. El Santuario seguía viviendo la merecida paz tras tantas contiendas, añadiendo el reinado de Atenea en ausencia de Patriarca mayor seguridad y fortaleza a sus guerreros.

Y sin embargo… No sólo era ese malestar general lo que preocupaba a su espíritu. Era incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza la mirada que Shaka le había dirigido bajo los primeros rayos del sol. No había querido preguntarle el por qué de la súbita tristeza que habían reflejado sus cristalinos iris al despedirle, ni tampoco indagar aún más en su interior para conocer la causa del pesar. Quizás no se había atrevido a hacerlo para no confirmar que Virgo había sentido exactamente lo mismo que él en ese preciso instante.

Algo en su fuero interno le dijo que aquella sería la última vez que juntos estarían.

Pese a que sus hábitos le llevaban a despojarse de la armadura a esas horas para adoptar vestiduras menos formales y descansar, no lo hizo, quería dar una última ronda por el exterior, y convencerse así de estar alimentando sospechas levantadas de la nada. Todo seguía tranquilo, apacible…

Pero si así era¿por qué la oscuridad en su pecho se hacía cada vez más y más grande? Un viento helado le golpeó el rostro, recreando en su piel una sensación desde tiempos inmemoriales ligada a conexiones espirituales.

¿Cuántos relatos habría leído, e incluso escuchado, sobre el frío que precedía al encuentro con un alma en pena? Intentó desechar tan ridículas ideas, resultado los esfuerzos inútiles. Se sorprendió a si mismo inmerso en todo tipo de conjeturas sobre algo tan siniestro como era la muerte.

Muchas pérdidas había acusado el recinto sagrado, una de las cuáles le seguía resultando especialmente significativa. El recuerdo de Shion le asaltaba periódicamente en las más diversas situaciones, mas no recordaba una tan surrealista como la que estaba viviendo.

Reparó en el silencio sepulcral que le rodeaba. Las estrellas parecieron recluirse tras nubes inexistentes, y los alrededores de la primera de las Casas del zodiaco se sumergieron en una oscuridad subjetiva que consiguió estremecerle.

Como siempre que procesaba datos de importancia, sus labios se movieron solos, murmurando para si los ecos de su mente.

Es… Como si estuviese reviviendo parajes de las Crónicas oscuras… La última Guerras Santa tuvo lugar hace más de dos siglos. En esa ocasión una fuerza diabólica de incomparable poder se desató en este mismo enclave…

Como el primero de los caballeros de Oro, era su deber apurar hasta el límite los sentidos con tal de percibir cualquier presencia enemiga y defender la entrada al Santuario. Pronto el presentimiento que le había acompañado se materializó en una figura humana a lo lejos. La silueta del extraño, remarcada por la luz plateada de la luna, evidenciaba su envergadura.

Analizó su aspecto, la gruesa capa que le cubría, tratando de ver desde su precavida distancia la cara de quien no dejaba de aproximarse.

No deis un paso más, o vuestra vida correrá peligro. – anunció al extraño, advirtiéndole de la suerte que deparaba a todo aquél que osaba poner un pie en el Santuario de Atenea sin previo permiso.

Y dicho recién llegado escrutó su rostro sereno, cortés y diplomático, el tono de voz estricto, la postura decidida. Pocas horas antes, había despertado del sueño eterno al que fue enviado sin poder evitar la consumación de la catástrofe. Largos años bajo el pesado yugo de la no vida, el olvido, el tormento. Su noble alma, incapaz de abandonar todavía el calor del mundo terrenal, había deseado en vano volver a encontrarse con él.

Sus deseos al fin se vieron cumplidos, pero no era un momento feliz. Cómo deseó la misteriosa criatura no tener que hacer frente al que había sido antaño su alumno. Por mucho orgullo que le reportase el verle ejerciendo su cargo con total rigor… Tenía una misión que estaba por encima de todo vínculo emotivo.

No serás capaz de atacarme, Mu, ni de desobedecer a mis órdenes.

¿Cómo? – respondió incrédulo el lemuriano, mientras adoptaba posición de defensa.

El encapuchado no detuvo su avanzar, por lo que se preparó para la eminente ofensiva… Hasta que algo que no esperaba sucedió.

¿O es que tal vez… ya has olvidado mi rostro?

El corazón de Aries dio un vuelco terrible al captar sus ojos lo poco que la copiosa tela dejaba entrever del recién llegado. Una punzada sacudió su cosmos, alborotando su fina percepción psíquica.

Era… Imposible.

No… No puede ser. Vos sois…

Su mente volvió a trabajar desorbitada, consiguiendo las conclusiones hacerle caer en un pozo de honda preocupación.

_Por la sagrada Atenea que me encuentro… Ante mi difunto maestro. Y si en lo cierto estoy, sólo hay una explicación válida. _

¿Ya no me muestras respeto¡Arrodíllate inmediatamente!

El ya de por sí atormentado espíritu de Shion encontró fuerzas de donde pudo, como sólo un guerrero de su talla podía hacer, para encauzar la situación. Tal y como había previsto, su discípulo cumplió lo indicado con pasmosa velocidad. Una vez de espaldas a él, observó a lo lejos como los Templos marcaban la ruta hasta la Diosa de la sabiduría. Un sendero que pronto caería en la desolación de un nuevo combate, el más cruento de todos los que la memoria de la Orden podía recordar.

Sin muestra alguna de emoción, su voz volvió a proclamarse, haciendo gala de la perfecta oratoria empleada una vez en vida.

Visto que te doblegas a mi voluntad sin dudar… Mu, te lo ordeno: tráeme la cabeza de Atenea en menos de doce horas.

Los ojos violáceos del caballero de Oro se abrieron desmesuradamente, totalmente aterrados. Deseó para sus adentros despertar súbitamente de esa dantesca pesadilla, pero aquello era real. Su mentor, el Patriarca, había regresado de la tumba, exigiendo la cabeza de la olímpica a la que por tantas décadas había servido.

Y su deber era impedirlo a toda costa.

Aún viniendo de vos, no puedo acatar esa orden.

Shion iba a reprenderle cuando dos de sus acompañantes, ocultos hasta entonces, hicieron aparición.

Ya sabes lo que entraña no cumplir los dictados de un superior, Mu…

Aries alzó el rostro bruscamente a la par que se incorporaba. Conocía los cosmos de los dos nuevos llegados, pese a estar ahora teñidos de lugubrez, y su instinto para asociar voces con sus dueños resultó de lo más eficaz. Al despojarse los mismos de sus mortajas, la evidencia fue palpable.

¡Máscara de Muerte¡Afrodita! Entonces mis sospechas son ciertas¡vuestras almas no encontraron descanso y siguen vagando por el mundo de los vivos!

Hallarse nuevamente ante sus caídos compañeros de rango le llevó a dedicar toda su atención y estupefacción a los mismos, olvidando por unos segundos al antaño mandatario del lugar.

¡No somos vulgares fantasmas! – reprendió el sueco, cuya belleza no se había visto mermada ni siquiera por los efectos de la defunción.

Hemos regresado por la gracia de Hades. Él nos concedió la nueva vida a cambio de nuestra fidelidad.

Todos los temores del tibetano fueron confirmados con evidente desaprobación.

¿Habéis accedido a convertiros en burdas marionetas del señor del Inframundo con tal de una nueva vida¿Y vosotros fuisteis dos de los más poderosos caballeros de Atenea? Debería daros vergüenza.

¡Cállate¡Tú has permanecido vivo todos estos años¿Qué sabrás del horror que hemos pasado?

Mu sopesó sus posibilidades: entre tres grandes caballeros, debería acudir a tácticas arriesgadas y desesperadas si quería salir vivo. Reparó entonces en las armaduras que portaban sus ahora adversarios. El alquimista que era no pudo reconocer el matiz del metal.

No son armaduras de Oro las que os visten, su brillo no es dorado, es negro, como la insondable oscuridad.

¡Estás en lo cierto! – contestó con sorna el siciliano. – Como Espectros del Hades, las sapuri nos protegerán en esta contienda. ¡Pero basta de tanta cháchara! Si vas a contradecir las órdenes del Maestro y piensas hacernos frente, no tendré piedad ninguna.

El dedo índice de Cáncer y su siniestra terminación se elevaron al cielo, a la par que las Onda del Hades eran convocadas. Aries, como buen representante de su signo, era un guerrero comedido: aguardaba siempre hasta el último segundo antes de arremeter contra el enemigo. Y cuando así debía hacer, eran recursos meramente defensivos los que empleaba en principio.

Era la primera vez que se veía obligado a emplear su habilidad y conocimiento de la materia de aquella manera. Haciendo gala de su extraordinaria capacidad telequinésica, atrajo hacia él cuantas partículas le rodeaba. Iones y protones se condensaron entre las palmas del alquimista, formando órbitas a gran escala, como harían alrededor de un átomo cualquiera. Al insuflar su cosmos sobre la microestructura molecular creada, se forjó un torrente de energía limpia, brillante e indestructible. Extendió los brazos en un rápido movimiento, propagándola, y formando una barrera perfecta que se extendía varios metros hacia los lados y en lo alto.

¡Me ha devuelto el ataque! – farfulló la Máscara de la Muerte, rabioso.

Déjamelo a mí, yo romperé su defensa.

Ni las célebres rosas de Piscis pudieron atravesar el Muro de Cristal. Y tras el mismo, el tibetano volvió a escudarse en sus advertencias.

Es inútil tratar de atravesarlo, todos vuestros ataques os serán devueltos.

Shion observaba la depurada técnica de su alumno. En ejecución era perfecta, pero la barrera tenía un punto débil: la psique de su creador. Si ésta se doblegaba, la resistencia del cristal cedería, desquebrajándose.

Ya es suficiente, Mu. Son mis aliados. Si te enfrentas a ellos, te enfrentas a mí. Disuelve tu barrera.

Era obvio que para el Patriarca aquella técnica no tenía secreto alguno. Por mucho que el actual Aries la hubiese perfeccionado, había sido él mismo quien se la había enseñado en las duras noches del Himalaya.

Veo que no me dejas más alternativa que hacerlo por la fuerza.

Aries miró profundamente al oscuro rostro sin forma que le hablaba. Saber que el hombre que representaba su visión de la solidez del universo había manchado el honor de toda la Casa a la que ambos pertenecían, le producía un angustioso pesar. Pero en su corazón, el calor del cosmos de Shion y sus actos pasados, siempre escrupulosamente serenos y tan llenos de prudencia como de justificación, prevalecían incluso ante el inminente reto que ahora ambos sostenían.

Puede que con ello firmara su sentencia de muerte, pero el alquimista se dijo que tras la siniestra perspectiva de una nueva guerra, debía existir un motivo.

Los segundos de silencio y reflexión fueron rotos por un haz cósmico que desestabilizó al Muro, haciendo que la solidez de éste mutase en cientos de partículas de luz.

Vosotros dos, adelantaos y traedme la cabeza de la Diosa. – ordenó el Maestro.

Afrodita y Death Mask no tardaron en ponerse en pie.

Pasamos muchos años aquí, conocemos cada rincón de este Santuario. Llegar al Templo de Atenea no nos supondrá ningún problema.

Se dispusieron a atravesar el primero de los Templos, mas su guardián seguía resistiéndose a permitirlo.

Vuelvo a repetirte que interponerte en su paso es alzar la mano contra mí. ¿Vas también a atacarme? – rezó la oscura y familiar voz del Patriarca.

El alquimista sintió que estaba en un callejón sin salida. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de luchar contra el hombre que había sido maestro y figura paterna para él? Se negó a aceptar las condiciones impuestas por el otro tibetano, permaneciendo firme ante el implacable ataque de Cáncer. Si bien no tenía fuerzas para arremeter contra Shion, no dudaría en hacerlo ante sus antaño compañeros.

Soy Mu, caballero de Oro de Aries, y mi deber es defender este Templo de cualquier intromisión enemiga. Cumpliré con mi obligación, aunque me deje la vida en ello.

Si es la muerte lo que deseas, la muerte tendrás. – respondió Death Mask.

Un crudo intercambio de golpes se produjo, siendo éste interrumpido por algo que ninguno de los presentes esperaba. Los meteoros de Pegaso irrumpieron, potentes y jovialmente incontrolables, como el carácter de su hacedor.

¿Mu, que ésta pasando aquí¿Por qué no acabas con ellos de una vez? Espera… ¡Son Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte¡Pero si murieron hace tres años¿Son fantasmas?

El lemuriano mantuvo la serenidad pese a no dar crédito a la nueva llegada. La presencia del caballero de Bronce era, ante todo, inoportuna. Atenea había indicado expresamente que no deseaba la participación de los cinco jóvenes en otra batalla más, otorgando a los dorados de la autoridad necesaria para impedirles el acceso al Santuario. Sus indicaciones eran tajantes, por el bien de ellos, aunque les resultase difícil comprenderlo. Aries, que tan bien conocía la burbujeante personalidad de Seiya, trazó un plan con toda la rapidez que su ágil mente pudo reunir.

Esperó que Seiya pudiera llegar a comprender sus motivos. Apreciaba demasiado al japonés y sus restantes cuatro hermanastros como para dejarles tomar parte en la que iba por el camino de convertirse en la más sanguinaria de las luchas jamás relatada.

No son fantasmas, han jurado fidelidad al Dios del Inframundo, Hades. Su rango de caballeros ha sido sustituido por el de… Espectros.

¿Espectros¿Pero quién demonios es ese Hades?

Mu dio un paso al frente, encarando a sus adversarios. Con la mirada fría y fija en ellos, sentenció.

El mayor enemigo de Atenea, el señor de la Muerte. Con la llegada de sus soldados al Santuario y la declaración explícita de guerra, una batalla sin igual será desatada. La encarnación de Atenea llegó a este mundo con el propósito de impedir que Hades se haga con la supremacía absoluta.

¿Entonces todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora sólo era una preparación para la batalla final?

La síntesis desesperada de Seiya le pareció pese a escueta, correcta.

Si comprendes la magnitud de la situación… Márchate ahora mismo. Atenea os ha vetado el acceso al Santuario a vosotros, los caballeros de Bronce.

¡Pero eso no tiene sentido¡Somos sus caballeros¡Lucharé por la Diosa todo lo que haga falta!

Máscara de Muerte, furioso por haber sido interrumpido, arremetió sin piedad ante el dolido Seiya de Pegaso, regándole de duros golpes, no encontrando demasiada resistencia debido a la moral minada y la armadura parcialmente rota por todos los combates acumulados en los enfrentamientos ante la armada de Asgard y las marinas de Poseidón.

Detente, Death Mask… Yo le daré el golpe de gracia. Ten al menos esa consideración.

Los ojos de Seiya se llenaron de lágrimas mientras buscaban desesperados en los de Mu una señal que le dijera que todo debía ser un tremendísimo error.

Descansa en paz, Seiya…

Y encubierta bajo la Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas, la teletransportación del cuerpo de Pegaso se consumó, aterrizando junto a su armadura y la caja de Pandora a casi un kilómetro de allí, en la dura roca del suelo del Coliseo, irónicamente donde el joven había sido armado caballero años antes.

Los brazos del carnero se alzaron al cielo, firmes, impidiendo el paso mientras en su rostro y sus párpados caídos se leía la tristeza.

Sigues teniendo en tu nobleza sin límites un punto débil. Eres astuto, pero no conseguirás engañarme. Sé que no has acabado con la vida de ese niño, mas no me importa, el que se inmiscuya o no me es indiferente. Afrodita, Máscara de Muerte, cumplid con lo ordenado, traedme su divina cabeza lo antes posible.

De un elegante salto hacia atrás, Mu impidió que Piscis y Cáncer, vestidos con las negras sapuris, atravesaran el Templo, derribándoles con sendos lanzamientos de luz. Su mirada fue contundente.

Como ya he dicho, protegeré esta Casa a toda costa. No me importa pagar con mi vida el haberos desobedecido, pero… Máscara de Muerte, Afrodita… ¡Nunca os perdonaré vuestra traición!

Mientras Aries desplegaba todo su poder, su mentor observaba como la serenidad de la que Mu había hecho gala a lo largo de toda su vida se transformaba en una energía propia de uno de los caballeros de Oro más poderosos de cuantos habían existido.

_Parece que al fin el apacible carnero, el de la imborrable sonrisa… Va a embestir sin piedad alguna._

Piscis y Cáncer cayeron, mas no fue ese el final de la pesadilla para el lemuriano. La sobrenatural sensación del aire gélido volvió a rodearle, contemplado desolado como tras la fantasmal figura de Shion otros Espectros se materializaban.

Death Mask y Afrodita no han sido los únicos en unirse a la comitiva.

Uno por uno, Camus de Acuario, Shura de Capricornio y el mismísimo Saga de Géminis hicieron aparición, ataviados a su vez del metal del Infierno.

Vosotros… También habéis traicionado a Atenea. Por su gloria que no puedo creer que hombres como vosotros hayan sucumbido a tal calamidad. – exclamó Mu consternado.

Excalibur y el Cero Absoluto fueron esquivados con desesperación mediante la teletransportación. Los enormes recursos mentales que se consumían en dicha técnica le dejaron al borde el agotamiento. Quedó exhausto sobre el suelo, y al alzar el rostro, los ojos de su espíritu pudieron ver el mismo espectáculo de dolor que contemplasen el día en que abandonó el Santuario al despedirse abruptamente de Shaka: los tres Espectros, quienes fuesen algunos de los caballeros de Oro de mayor poder, lloraban lágrimas de sangre.

Viendo su estado, el representante de los gemelos aprovechó la oportunidad para acabar con él. Sin embargo, Shion no lo permitió.

No perdáis ni un segundo más, haced lo que debéis. Yo me encargaré de Mu.

Paralizado éste en el suelo por la presión mental del difunto Patriarca, el lemuriano contempló como sus tres caídos compañeros desaparecían en la negrura de Aries. Pero su esperanza aún no se había consumido. Una voz amiga y la calidez de su cosmos llegaron en el momento oportuno, sorprendiéndoles al igual que el Fuego Sagrado, prendido sin previo aviso, marcando la crucial cuenta atrás.

¿Quién lo ha encendido? – bramó el encapuchado.

He sido yo. Vaya, han pasado muchos años, viejo amigo…

Haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos, Mu elevó el rostro lo suficiente para contemplar el decrépito rostro del armero.

_Roshi… _

Era la primera vez que el triángulo quedaba formado con sus tres vértices presentes: el maestro, el alumno y el nexo de unión entre ambos… El caballero de Libra, que pese a su porte apacible, sufría.

Han pasado más de 263 años, y creí que nunca más volvería a verte, pero has regresado de muerte. El que un hombre como tú haya caído en la tentación de la nueva vida me llena de pesar, Shion… Descubre tu rostro, permíteme ver al que fuese mi inseparable amigo antes de que acabe contigo.

Mu se obligó a mantener la compostura y no romper a llorar al contemplarle. Era él, con su melena esmeralda, sus ojos penetrantes, su pálida piel de ancestro alquimista. Sin embargo, podía percibirse en su constitución algo que evidenciaba la falta de lo sustancial en todas las criaturas: la vida originaria. De su cuerpo irradiaba un halo espectral, una mortaja energética que le rodeaba.

Veo que el tiempo no nos ha tratado por igual, Dohko… Tu cuerpo está demacrado. El mío por el contrario, ha recobrado su jovialidad de antaño. ¡No tienes ninguna posibilidad de salir victorioso si nos enfrentamos, acepta tu inminente derrota!

No estés tan seguro de tus palabras.

El viejo maestro rompió la presión mental que el Patriarca realizaba sobre su alumno, consiguiendo que éste recobrara la movilidad.

Ve a reagrupar a los demás, Mu. Proteged a la Diosa sin importar el precio a pagar.

Sí, Roshi.

Sin mirar atrás, el lemuriano se alejó de allí a toda velocidad, adentrándose en el Templo de Aries. Y Shion, cediendo por unos segundos al calvario interno al que se había postrado, gritó desesperado, en un último intento por retenerle e impedir que su discípulo perdiese la vida en aquel enfrentamiento encubierto.

¡Mu¡Regresa de inmediato!

No … Vamos a batirnos. Te venceré, y con tu muerte haré que el Shion al que conocí y tanto aprecié regrese. ¡Prepárate para la lucha!

Como desees, anciano. Lamentarás lo que has dicho.

Bajo las milenarias piedras de la primera Casa, y con el corazón en un puño, los inseparables Dohko de Libra y Shion de Aries midieron sus fuerzas en un encuentro cuyo resultado apenas unas horas después… Sería crucial.

* * *

Shaka de Virgo, la reencarnación de Buda y último eslabón de un karma que le unía a muchos anteriores portadores de la Virgen, meditaba en su eterna y perfecta postura del loto.

No había en su rostro sombra alguna que denotase temor o tristeza. A lo largo de toda su existencia había experimentado e indagado en los aspectos del hombre y su encarecida lucha contra los elementos y el padecer mismo de la vida.

Su alma serena respiraba la profunda paz que sólo puede obtenerse al final del camino. Y es que el sexto caballero había tenido una revelación la noche anterior. Mientras paseaba por su amado Jardín junto el alquimista a la luz de las estrellas, había observado los capullos de los muchos árboles que poblaban el majestuoso lugar. Su atención se depositó en las primeras flores de cerezo que en breve se mostrarían en todo su esplendor.

_Qué hermosas son aún sin haberse abierto… El saber que pronto florecerán me llena de alegría, el ambiente inundado por sus pétalos y el aroma disperso en el aire es uno de mis espectáculos preferidos; y sin embargo, qué pronto éstas marchitan. _

Los cerezos las reproducían todos los años, las mismas se abrían al mundo desplegando su encantadora belleza, y tras un corto lapsus de tiempo, desaparecían, dejando espacio para las siguientes, formando parte de un ciclo eterno e irrompible.

_Como las personas… Nacemos en nuestro cerezo particular, el Universo… Nos aferramos a la vida, morimos… Pero tras esa muerte, hay más flores… _

Una metáfora tan sencilla como aquella le había abierto los ojos ante un sentimiento para él desconocido y anhelado: la vislumbración de la verdad.

No supo explicar por qué exactamente, pero Shaka estuvo entonces seguro: pronto encontraría la respuesta que llevaba buscando desde su primera conversación con el Iluminado.

Ello le llenaba de gozo, pero a su vez de dolor. Aquella mañana al despedirle, asimismo supo que no volvería a verle. Mas como habían acordado, nada sería dicho, hasta el último segundo juntos sería disfrutado como si fuese el último.

Y lo había sido. En silencio, los iris transparentes del hindú revelaron en parte lo que su sabia corazonada afirmaba. Ahora, ya de nuevo en brazos de la noche, pudo sentir sus presencias: siniestras, oscuras.

Se llevó la mano al cuello, rozando el suave tacto del rosario.

_Ha pasado de mano en mano durante diez generaciones en este Templo. Así ha sido con un único propósito: que llegara hasta ti. Sólo a ti pertenece, sólo tú encontrarás el uso adecuado que darle. _

Las palabras del anciano que le entregó en lecho de muerte el presente afloraron. Guardó el abalorio abriendo una dimensión temporal entre sus manos. Si algo sabía bien era que las casualidades o el azar no existían, todo tenía un motivo, todo ying esperaba a su yang.

El número de las cuentas de aquel rosario forjado por los Dioses era 108. El mismo número que el de los Espectros de Hades.

Impasible, bañado en su luz interior, el ario se preparó para la inminente batalla, la contienda de su vida. Aquella en la que iba a cumplir la misión a la que había entregado su existencia, con la que debía cerrar un ciclo.

La Guerra Santa había dado comienzo.

* * *

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos tras haber guiado a la última chispa del cosmos de Aldebarán en su ascensión hacia el Universo, Mu corría a velocidad desorbitada por las escalinatas de mármol. La presencia de Atenea le impedía teletrasportarse entre templos, se encontraban a demasiada distancia los unos de los otros.

Una energía sin parangón brotó del Templo de Cáncer, elevándose como haría un cometa, iluminando la oscura bóveda que les dominaba. Tuvo que detenerse ante el horror de comprobar cómo el ataque tomaba una trayectoria definida, estrellándose de lleno contra la sexta Casa.

_Shaka… _

El ruido de la colisión resonó por todo el recinto, sumiéndose después en un nuevo e inquietante silencio.

Sabía que él estaría bien, sus poderes tenían una magnitud quasi divina, pero lo que le hacía no albergar dudas al respecto… Era que Virgo aún no podía morir. No podía dejarse derrotar hasta que llegara la hora de cumplir su misiva. Entre los Sales. Contra un enemigo temible.

Era lo establecido, y por ello, sintió congoja, puesto que las tres preguntas que su alma gemela se había estado haciendo desde que le conocía obtendrían pronto respuesta.

_¿Dónde? En el Jardín de Sales._

_¿Cuándo? En la nueva Guerra Santa._

_¿A manos de quién?_

_Cerró los ojos, consternado._

_A manos de tus propios hermanos. _

Tenía que llegar cuanto antes al Templo de Virgo, Aioria debía estar en problemas y los divinos habían pasado por alto la orden de Atenea, lo cuál le enorgullecía. Volvían a ser el vivo ejemplo de la determinación y la pura entrega, aunque no fuese justo que tuvieran que sufrir los horrores de la batalla nuevamente, sobre todo de una tan devastadora como la que les esperaba.

Y antes de reanudar su ascensión, concentró la totalidad de su capacidad psíquica, debía entablar comunicación antes de salir al encuentro de su deber, afrontar la más dura prueba de todas las que había soportado.

_Kiki… El Apocalipsis se cierne sobre el Santuario de Atenea. Ya conoces el procedimiento que has de seguir si en dos años no tienes noticias mías. Buena suerte, pequeño. _

Apenas hubo recorrido unos cientos de metros cuando recibió contestación. Guardó en su interior esas palabras como si fuesen un tesoro de valor incalculable.

_Nuestra Orden estará a salvo, señor Mu. _

Su alumno había hecho grandes progresos, aquella comunicación a miles de kilómetros de distancia lo evidenciaba. Rogó a las estrellas que le guiaran, si él se veía imposibilitado a hacerlo, y que Atenea le mantuviera bajo su seno en el oscuro futuro que les deparaba.

* * *

El pórtico principal del templo de la Virgen había salido milagrosamente ileso. Las dos doncellas esculpidas en piedra dieron silenciosa bienvenida a los Espectros del Hades. El ejército de la muerte escrutinió cada recoveco, congratulándose por lo sencillo que parecía el atravesarlo.

No hay nadie… ¡Y pensar que decían que su guardián era el hombre más cercano a los Dioses! Menuda decepción.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Shaka leyó a lo lejos en sus corazones. La maldad y el vacío habitaban en el interior de los huecos guerreros. Su presencia era un insulto para la Diosa de la sabiduría, y como tal, les expiaría sin contemplación.

Nada más saber cuáles eran sus nuevos enemigos, el rosario budista obtuvo el significado que llevaba arrastrando desde su creación. Tomándolo del espacio dimensional en el que lo había guardado, contó las cuentas correspondientes a los caídos.

_Uno…_

_Dos…_

_Tres… _

El batallón de Hades no pudo salir de su asombro al contemplar al semidiós aguardando su llegada con total serenidad en la postura del loto.

¡Mirad¡Está vivo!

Por muy enemigos que resultasen, Shaka no podía hacer caso omiso de la misericordia ante las almas perdidas. Y por ello, quiso darles una última oportunidad de obtener la liberación antes de erradicarles del mundo terrenal donde erróneamente estaban.

Una voz andrógina resonó en los oídos de todos los soldados ataviados con sapuris, rodeándoles por completo, pareciendo que el terreno firme que pisaban se volatizaba bajo sus pies. El pánico se apoderó lentamente de ellos mientras la voz continuaba hablándoles.

_La verdad es uno de los valores más espléndidos que existen. Lamentablemente, aunque largo sea el camino a recorrer, muchos humanos nunca llegan a alcanzarla. Podéis sentiros afortunados, se os ha dado la oportunidad de vislumbrarla. Es mi deseo que podáis sentir el amor y la justicia que erradicarán la maldad de vuestros corazones. Bienvenidos al Templo de Virgo... Espectros del mal. El legado de Buda os llegará a través de mi rostro. ¡Iréis al otro Mundo sin contemplación!_

Furioso, el líder de todos ellos arremetió.

¡Seremos nosotros los que te enviaremos al otro mundo!

Su ataque fue repelido, todos los chakras del caballero de Virgo se concentraron, desplegando una barrera defensiva a su alrededor para consternación de sus adversarios. Sin saberlo, habían caído completamente en sus redes.

Shaka aprovechó la confusión para atraparlos en uno de sus estados subjetivos. Vivos colores y sonidos distorsionados se apoderaron de la percepción de los soldados oscuros, formando un informal coro, aterrados y asombrados por el espectáculo. Risas siniestras volaban por doquier, y sólo de nuevo la voz del ario superó a éstas, alzándose como el ente principal en aquella dimensión.

_Os rodean espíritus como vosotros. No deberíais temerles¿no es acaso idéntica vuestra fisonomía?_

¡No somos como ellos! Somos seres corpóreos¿tan cegado estas por tu posición que no lo ves?

Saga, Camus y Shura mantenían la compostura sin mediar palabra alguna. Conocían la envergadura del poder de Shaka, debían esperar al momento oportuno para entrar en acción.

_Os diré algo antes de haceros desaparecer, Espectros…_

Extendió el rosario, quedando éste flotando en su forma circular perfectamente desplegada, brillando con luz propia. Sus cuentas, pulidas y perfectas, vibraban, en especial aquellas que ya habían sufrido la transformación.

_El número de cuentas de este abalorio es 108: una por cada guerrero del Hades. Cada vez que uno de vosotros es derrotado, su correspondiente cuenta cambia de color…_

El líder hizo recapitulación mentalmente de los caídos, formándose en su rostro una mueca de espanto.

Once cuentas… ¿Word, Deep y Papillón han…¡Imposible!

_Pronto os reuniréis con ellos, es a mí a quién corresponde teñir con el color de vuestras sapuris este rosario. ¡Rendiros ante la Eclosión de Espíritus del Bien y el Mal!_

Shaka se dispuso a ejecutar uno de sus ataques más temidos, pero una fuerza de terrible se lo impidió. Asombrados, los compañeros del causante se giraron hacia el mismo.

¿Cube¿Has sido tú quién le ha detenido?

Déjanos pasar, Shaka. Que no hayan más bajas que lamentar esta noche.

El corazón del ario dio un vuelco al reconocer aquel cosmos con tanto sigilo oculto hasta entonces. Era Saga, cuyo rastro había perdido en el momento en que detuvo la ilusión proyectada hacia el templo de Géminis. El griego le había lanzado una colosal contrapartida, obligándole a emplear la totalidad de su potencial para defenderse.

La petición del falso Patriarca le resultó abominable.

¡Si pretendes atravesar esta Casa, tendrás que derrotarme antes!

El dolor seguía incrementándose en el interior de los caballeros de Géminis, Acuario y Capricornio, mas cuando decidieron aceptar su misión, de antemano conocían los riesgos que posiblemente correrían. Una nueva baja sobre sus conciencias era el precio más que posible a pagar.

Como desees… - se pronunció el español, empezando a correr hacia él mientras su brazo derecho se alzaba. - ¡El filo de la espada sagrada que todo lo corta¡Excalibur!

El mago de los hielos, por su parte, generó una fría corriente de aire a su alrededor, condensando entre las manos cuantas partículas de humedad había, preparado para lanzarle su célebre ataque.

¡El resplandor del Cero Absoluto que congela todo a su paso¡Polvo de diamante!

Y por último, el mayor de los gemelos reunió el poder del Universo, haciéndose uno con él.

Que las estrellas te eclipsen, caballero. ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Tratando de concentrar todo su poder en la barrera defensiva, Shaka supo que tendría que recurrir a tácticas desesperadas.

_No puedo… caer… aún no es el momento… _

Sus ojos, hasta el momento cerrados, se abrieron nuevamente al mundo, dejando fluir la unión de todos los cosmos a los que en karma estaba ligado. La energía desatada fue tal que la completa totalidad de los presentes salieron disparados, dispersándose sus cuerpos por doquier.

Se incorporó lentamente, limpiando con discreción el hilo de sangre que manaba por su rostro. Se encontraba débil ante el esfuerzo realizado.

Aunque hayáis sucumbido a las fuerzas del mal, vuestro poder de caballeros de Oro sigue intacto.

El Espectro que encabezaba la comitiva no dio crédito a sus palabras.

¿Caballeros de Oro¿Entonces… sois vosotros?

Una nueva oleada del poder del hindú desquebrajó en miles de fragmentos las sapuri, dejando visibles los cuerpos ataviados de las oscuras armaduras, antaño doradas y protectoras de Atenea.

Una honda tristeza se apoderó del corazón de Virgo. Pensar que hombres como sus antaño compañeros habían traicionado de esa forma a la Diosa le parecía inconcebible, tanto que el último atisbo de esperanza que conservaba pujó por no desaparecer.

Marchaos, id a por la cabeza de Atenea. – ordenó Saga.- No sois rivales para Shaka, nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

El mandato fue rápidamente cumplido. Para sorpresa y satisfacción de los Espectros, el custodiador de la Casa no hizo movimiento alguno. Sin embargo, poco les duró la dicha, el hindú les reprendió duramente.

¿Tan rápidamente habéis olvidado lo que os dicho? Observad con atención, las cuentas que os corresponden ya han cambiado de color. ¡No podréis escapar de vuestro destino¡Tesoro del Cielo!

Habiéndoles dejado prácticamente al borde del colapso, Shaka observó como en los ojos de sus enemigos se asomaba el terror sin pudor alguno. Un ápice de piedad ardió en él, la justa y necesaria para decirles la verdad que había ocultada a aquellos hombres injustamente.

¿Teméis a la muerte? – les preguntó.

¿A la muerte¿Cómo podríamos temerla¡El señor Hades nos ha concedido la vida eterna!

No fue arrogancia, ni prepotencia por su inminente posición de vencedor para con esos soldados, lo que reflejó su divina aura… Sino consternación por la ignorancia y el engaño.

A lo largo de mi vida he conversado en numerosas ocasiones con Buda… Y Él nunca me ha hablado de vida eterna. Mucho me temo que no existe motivo por el que dudar de Su palabra.

Lo último que brotó de la garganta del líder de los Espectros fue el clamor unánime que invadía a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros.

¿Hades… nos ha engañado?

No pudo obtener contestación, su falsa vida se esfumó como niebla en el aire. Una vez solos los tres, el hindú miró a los ojos de los traidores.

Ya no tenéis que seguir fingiendo. Decidme cuáles son vuestras verdaderas intenciones.

Te lo hemos dejado bien claro. No nos detendremos hasta haber conseguido la cabeza de Atenea.

Asintió levemente.

Albergaba una última y vaga esperanza, pero me habéis confirmado que sois leales al señor del Inframundo. Si queréis pasar de esta Casa, será sobre mi cadáver.

Con solemnidad, humildad, emoción y espíritu sereno, Shaka se dispuso a cumplir con su deber. El motivo de su existencia pronto se revelaría ante sus ojos, y la ansiada respuesta llegaría por si sola.

Sería una ofensa derramar más sangre sobre este sagrado templo. Seguidme.

Los tres caballeros se miraron extrañados unos segundos, mientras emprendían el paso tras la esbelta figura del ario.

¿A dónde nos llevas?

Virgo se detuvo ante las puertas de piedra. Contempló el relieve de los lotos exquisitamente esculpidos. Tras ese portón estaba el lugar que había marcado su existencia, el Jardín donde había conocido la más amarga de las tristezas, y la más dulce de las dichas. Su rincón secreto, su refugio… La más hermosa de las tumbas.

De sus labios brotaron las seis palabras que resumían todo lo que al unísono sentía.

A un lugar adecuado para morir.


	15. Capítulo 15

**- Capítulo 15 -**

Prólogo –

Siddharta, tras padecer terribles dolores debido a la enfermedad, vislumbró el momento de su muerte. Se recostó a pies de dos sales gemelos, y sumido en una profunda calma, alcanzó el estado supremo, aquél en el que la ley del karma y el ciclo del renacimiento llegan a su fin, al igual que el ansia por ver cumplidos los deseos individuales. Dicha consecución ha pasado a la posteridad con el nombre de _Nirvana._

_**Adaptación de la canción "Gorecki", de Lamb**_

_Si he de morir en este preciso instante, sé que nada lamentaré,_

_puesto que ha sido en este lugar donde más completo me he sentido._

_Refugiado en tu calor y en cada uno de tus gestos…_

_Vivencias ya grabadas en mi corazón, y que conmigo llevaré._

_¿Podemos quedarnos aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos,_

_hasta que la Tierra deje de girar?_

_Quisiera amarte hasta que los océanos se sequen…_

_Pero ha llegado el momento que he estado esperando._

_Por cuánto tiempo te quise sin saber cómo era tu rostro…_

_Por cuánto tiempo te busqué entre toda la humanidad._

_Aquí encontré la paz absoluta, aquí mi espíritu conoció la calma,_

_recuerdos que a salvo quedarán por siempre, guardados en tu interior._

_Quisiera quedarme aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos, hasta que la Tierra deje de girar,_

_y amarte hasta que los océanos se sequen, pero…_

_Ha llegado el momento que he estado esperando._

_El momento… que he estado esperando._

_Todo lo que sé, todo cuanto he hecho, todo lo que soy… ha sido por esto._

_Todo lo que sé, todo cuanto he hecho, todo lo que soy…ha sido por esto._

_Y aunque quiero quedarme aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos,_

_hasta que la Tierra deje de girar, y amarte hasta que los océanos se sequen…_

_Ha llegado el momento que hemos estado esperando…_

_El momento… Que hemos estado esperando._

Tras haber derrotado contundentemente a Myu de Papillón, de la Estrella Celeste de la Metamorfosis, el caballero de Aries retomó su desesperada ascensión por los templos. Había ordenado a Seiya que siguiera adelante y se reuniera con sus hermanos, el templo de Leo estaba ya cerca y su ocupante podría encontrarse en graves apuros.

Mu sabía que Aioria era un guerrero temible, y que acudir en su ayuda supondría una ofensa para el orgullo bélico del griego. Sin embargo, no fue ese el principal motivo que le llevó a introducirse en los laberintos subterráneos que poblaban el Santuario, caminos secretos sólo conocidos por los caballeros de mayor rango, los cuáles conectaban las Casas entre sí.

Una sóla obsesión resplandecía en su mente: tenía que llegar al templo de la Virgen.

Cuando así hizo y se encontró en el pórtico de entrada, contempló las figuras femeninas grabadas en piedra: fue como si viera pasar ante sus ojos los últimos diecisiete años de su vida. Respiró hondamente, y subió los peldaños que le separaban del interior de la sexta parada del Zodiaco.

La devastación del templo era conmovedora: columnas derribadas, escombros por doquier, gran parte de la bóveda derruida… Como guiados por una fuerza invisible, sus pies anduvieron solos, trazando el recorrido que habían consumado durante tantas y tantas noches, atravesando pasillos interminables, llegando por último hasta el final del ala oeste del edificio.

Ante él se alzaba el pórtico de piedra que conducía al Jardín. Miles de recuerdos se le agolparon con tanta fuerza en el corazón que su mente tardó en asimilar el colapso.

_ No sé cuándo, ni cómo, pero será aquí donde encontraré mi muerte. Hay tanto que quisiera decirte, y no sé cómo… _

Podía sentirles más allá del grueso mármol tallado. Los cosmos de Saga, Camus y Shura brillaban como una única nova, en confrontación con el de Shaka.

Apoyó las manos en uno de los lotos, cerrando los ojos, preparándose para afrontar un momento que llevaba esperando más de década y media. Sabía que no podían escapar al destino, se había dicho a si mismo en cada amanecer que tenían que disfrutar del momento sin dejarse acribillar por el futuro… Mas el futuro se había transformado en presente.

Seguía inmóvil ante las puertas cuando oyó a sus espaldas el inconfundible sonido de unos pasos acercándose. Sin vacilar un solo instante, el alquimista se giró con el semblante inexpresivo, encarando a los recién llegados sin abrir los ojos… Alzando los brazos a los lados, cumpliendo con lo debido.

Y es que aunque nadie pudiese entenderlo, Mu estaba ejerciendo un papel que sólo él podía ejecutar. Ese era el cometido de Shaka, la misión para la que había nacido, y nada ni nadie impediría que el ario encontrase la muerte en el hermoso Jardín de Sales.

Interrumpiendo el paso de los que tratasen de evitar la catástrofe, Mu le ofrecía a Virgo la mayor muestra de amor que para con éste se podía tener: le permitía alcanzar, al fin, su respuesta.

Los cuatro caballeros de Bronce y el león dorado sintieron primeramente alivio al encontrarse con Aries allí. La suma de refuerzos sería de gran ayuda para seguir adelante con la guerra.

¡Menos mal que estás aquí¿También has venido a ayudar a Shaka? – exclamó el Pegaso, haciendo palpable el regocijo general.

Sin embargo, Aioria detectó que algo no marchaba como debía. Escrutó el rostro serio de su compañero de rango, y no pudo dar crédito cuando al dar un paso más hacia el frente, los brazos de Mu se alzaron aún más, haciendo evidente que no tenía ninguna intención de permitir el que trataran de abrir las puertas.

¿Has perdido el juicio, Mu¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!

Los jóvenes miraron extrañados al consternado griego, el cuál comenzaba a perder los estribos. Desde el singular enfrentamiento mantenido con el hindú, le había tenido en especial estima aunque su relación fuese más bien escasa. Lo que no era capaz de comprender, era cómo un compañero permanecía impasible a lo que iba por el camino de convertirse en una masacre.

No debemos atravesar esta puerta… Ni penetrar en el Jardín de Sales.- proclamó el tibetano, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Los demás allí presentes se preguntaron para sí mismos a qué se refería Aries con esa particular reseña.

¿Jardín de Sales?

Pese a estar sumergido en la misma cuestión, Leo no pudo por más forcejear contra sus impulsos. Le importaba bien poco lo que hubiese tras el portón, lo único que ahora para él tenía sentido eran las personas a las que el otro dorado le impedía alcanzar.

¡Debes haberlo sentido también, Mu! Saga, Shura y Camus están dispuestos a lo que sea con tal de cumplir su objetivo. ¡Si no hacemos nada de inmediato, Shaka podría morir!

Ante el asombro general de los recién llegados guerreros, el siempre apacible caballero de Aries no pudo por más mantener la compostura. Luchando contra la pena más densa que un humano podía llegar a experimentar, la totalidad de su cuerpo sucumbió ante el peso del aplomo, perdiendo el equilibrio. De un rápido y forzado paso al frente, Mu evitó el desplomarse sin remedio.

Reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, empleándolas en contestarle con voz rota.

Tú no puedes comprenderlo, Aioria…

Y al fin, densas lágrimas atrapadas por tantos y tantos años encontraron una vía de escape, recorriendo ráudas sus pálidas mejillas. Sin dar crédito a la situación, los hermanos y el griego recibieron la trágica noticia entre el llanto contenido del lemuriano.

Eso es precisamente… lo que Shaka desea.

* * *

Estupor fue lo que sintieron los tres caballeros ataviados de sapuri al encontrarse en un frondoso jardín del cuál desconocían existencia.

Nunca habría imaginado que hubiese un lugar como este en el Santuario… - comentó asombrado Shura.

¿Qué significa el que esté aquí, en las inmediaciones del Templo de Virgo? – replicó Acuario, sin dar crédito a las frondosas arboledas que delimitaban el hermoso recinto.

Shaka no les escuchaba. La totalidad de su ser avanzaba hasta el punto estratégico donde todo concluiría. Sentía los ecos de sus anteriores vidas manar con más fuerza que nunca, todos los guerreros a los que estaba ligado pujaban por ver al fin finalizado el ciclo de karma que por tantos eslabones abierto había estado. Con el rosario en la mano, sus cabellos eran mecidos suavemente por el viento, arrastrando consigo cientos de pétalos.

No sentía temor, ni dolor… Tan sólo deseaba saber qué había podido llevar a sus antaño compañeros a renunciar al honor y condición, y qué significado tendría aquella traición en su misiva, puesto que seguro estaba de la conexión entre ambos hechos.

A lo lejos, el falso Patriarca, víctima del suicidio, contemplaba la enigmática figura del hindú. Al ver que éste se acercaba a los dos árboles que en lo alto se adivinaban, comprendió la situación. Con su elegante oratoria de estratega, disipó las dudas de sus compañeros de desgracia.

Shaka es la reencarnación del Buda. Dicen que Buda se tendió a pies de los Sales gemelos para recibir la muerte. Por lo que parece… El caballero de Virgo ha aceptado morir al enfrentarse a nosotros.

Consciente del poco tiempo que les quedaba para consumar la misión, Capricornio se dispuso a terminar con el trágico trámite cuanto antes.

Si tanto anhela morir entre esos árboles… ¡Gustoso le concederé su deseo! Prepárate, Shaka.

La mirada del español se cruzó con la azulada del ario. Éste, respondiendo a la petición del primero, efectivamente se preparó: llevaba sangre de guerrero por las venas, era miembro de la más pura de las castas hindúes. Y como tal, lucharía hasta la última exhalación de vida que le quedara.

Durante todos sus años como militante de las tropas de Atenea se había servido de su dominio de los estados subjetivos para inducir a sus adversarios en mil y un tormentos dimensionales. Sin embargo, bajo su apariencia alejada de lo terrenal, Shaka se alzó al frente contraatacando como nunca había hecho: midiéndose en el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Con gráciles movimientos, fue esquivando a Excalibur y el Polvo de Diamantes respectivamente, asestando sendos golpes a sus ahora enemigos. Rosario y guerrero unieron sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, por muy diestras que fuesen sus artes, pronto supo que nada tenía que hacer combatiendo contra dos temibles adversarios a la vez…

Tras haber enviado varios metros a lo lejos a Camus y Shura, aterrizó en la mullida alfombra de flores. Géminis tenía la mirada vacía, perdida en el horizonte. Cuando en el Inframundo se le escogió como capitán de aquella desesperada comitiva, aceptó sin reparo alguno el puesto de dirigente, como había hecho en el pasado. Un líder debía tomar decisiones, alcanzar el objetivo sin mirar atrás, aceptar las bajas de sus tropas como el precio a pagar por la victoria. Y si con ello expiaba sus pecados para con Atenea… Estaba dispuesto a cometer la mayor de las atrocidades habidas para un guerrero de la Diosa de la Sabiduría.

En el momento en que alzó su mano ante el ario y le envió a Otra Dimensión, fue consciente del acto cobarde al que tendrían recurrir si el semidiós replegaba la totalidad de su poder.

Shaka se libró del portal dimensional al que había sido enviado, acusando una vez en suelo firme los efectos de los ataques acumulados. El dolor físico era trivial, debía ser ignorado, no podía sucumbir ahora que estaba tan cerca…

_Caeré tarde o temprano… Sólo me queda una salida._

Cerró los ojos, acumulando toda la potencia de su cosmos. Para cuando los incautos repararon en que estaban demasiado cerca de él, ya era demasiado tarde: los ojos del ario habían sido nuevamente abiertos, y el Rosario sagrado se desplegó.

Incapaces de hacer algo al respecto, el trío se vio rodeado por una masa coloridamente informe, acompañada de cánticos distorsionados. En medio de la confusión sensorial, la divina figura de la encarnación del Iluminado se alzó, asestando sin piedad su más potente técnica.

Habéis quedado atrapados en el Tesoro del Cielo. Como sabéis, combina ataque y defensa. Ya no podréis escapar, eliminaré uno a uno vuestros sentidos, quedaréis sumidos en la oscuridad por el poco tiempo que os quede de esta falsa vida.

Los peores temores de Saga se hicieron tangibles.

Sólo os queda una salida si queréis derrotarme… Renunciar a vuestro honor de caballeros, emplear la técnica prohibida por la Diosa en el inicio de los tiempos: la Exclamación de Atenea. Pero ya que la habéis traicionado para aliaros con Hades¿importa algo el que la ejecutéis?

¿La Exclamación de Atenea? – repitieron horrorizados los restantes.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, cada segundo era crucial. Virgo no quería perder más del necesario.

Sea cuál sea vuestra decisión, no tendré piedad… ¡Eliminación del primer sentido!

Tan magnánima fue la explosión de energía que los tres guerreros perdieron el conocimiento por milésimas que les parecieron siglos. Cuando volvieron en sí, se hallaban otra vez en el Jardín, para sufrir al poco la eliminación del segundo sentido. Mientras Shaka mantuviese desplegado el Rosario, estaban a su merced, y debían tomar una determinación cuanto antes, o acabarían sumidos en la temida oscuridad.

La Exclamación de Atenea, la técnica prohibida… - murmuró el mago de los hielos.

Aunque ganemos esta guerra, Saga… Nuestro honor quedará manchado por toda la eternidad… - añadió Shura, desesperado.

Géminis se levantó penosamente, encarando la situación como sólo un líder podía, alimentando la entrega de sus soldados con una visión objetiva de la cruda realidad.

Deberíais haberlo entendido ya… En el mismo momento en que Shaka nos condujo hasta aquí, él no tenía la menor intención de salir con vida. No nos queda más alternativa, aunque tengamos que traicionar a la Diosa por segunda vez.

El tercer y cuarto sentido fueron eliminados, y los maltrechos guerreros no tuvieron oportunidad de deliberar por más.

Cuando nos encauzamos en esta misión, sabíamos que tendríamos que superar duras pruebas… Pero por conseguir la victoria¿no estáis dispuestos a pagar el precio que sea necesario, incluso la pérdida de vuestro honor? – proclamó Saga mentalmente, puesto que habían ya perdido la vista, otro el oído, otro la capacidad de hablar…

Aceptemos el pago, y que Atenea se apiade de nosotros cuando llegue el momento.

No hizo falta más. La decisión tomada estaba. En contrapartida, el ario dictó sentencia.

Al fin lo comprendéis, no os queda otra opción… Pero es demasiado tarde, si alzo mi ataque por última vez, habré eliminado todas vuestras capacidades sensoriales. Tendréis de matarme de inmediato si queréis evitarlo.

Fue así como Shura, Camus y Saga, tres de los caballeros más poderosos y devotos de la Orden, volvieron a llorar lágrimas de sangre al adoptar la posición de la técnica prohibida. En sus almas, un clamor unísono.

_Tu muerte no será en vano, Shaka…_

La colosal fuerza, producto de la unión de los tres cosmos dorados, se focalizó en un solo punto, una energía equiparable a la del Big Bang originario fue desatada, y el caballero de Virgo la recibió alzando por última vez el Rosario, sereno, apacible…

Con una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro, el cuerpo de Shaka pronunció sus últimas palabras físicas. Se consideraba afortunado, pues había podido contemplar antes de la desaparición su favorito de todos los hermosos espectáculos de la madre naturaleza… La clave que encerraba _su respuesta_.

Pétalos surcaban el aire, inundando con su fragancia cada recoveco, impasibles ante la tragedia de la que eran testigos, acompañándole en sus últimos momentos.

¿Ya han florecido los cerezos?

La colisión se oyó por todo el Santuario. Todos y cada uno de los guerreros que poblaban el recinto sintieron un escalofrío, pero en especial, uno de ellos… No había consuelo posible para Mu, el cuál trataba a duras penas de reprimir que más y más lágrimas surcaran su rostro.

_No puede ser así… Tu muerte no puede quedar vacía, Shaka…_

Su miedo no se haría tangible. Ante el asombro de la trinidad oscura, el ario se mostró ante ellos. Entre los tres podían ver, oír y hablar, mas su percepción no daba crédito. ¿Cómo era posible que el hindú hubiese sobrevivido?

Aunque Shura, Camus y Saga no pudiesen apreciarlo, el cuerpo de Virgo había muerto en el momento del fatal impacto, pero su alma, pura, brillante, el cúlmino de una sinergia divina de cosmos, aún no podía abandonar el mundo.

Como si no existiesen, el espírutu de Shaka avanzó hasta sus amados Sales… Y recordó a Buda, sus palabras, los ecos de pasadas existencias… Los momentos felices que en aquel entorno había vivido…

A lo largo de su vida se había formulado muchas preguntas, mas una resplandecía sobre todas las demás, aquella a la que Buda le había instado a obtener respuesta por si mismo.

_ ¿Qué es la muerte? _

Y mientras continuaba caminando hacia la explanada, meditó.

_ Las flores nacen y marchitan… Los astros brillan, pero algún día se apagarán. La Tierra, el Sol, nuestra galaxia… Para todos algún día habrá un final. _

Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo. El firmamento con sus estrellas resplandecía, hermoso, inalcanzable en su familiaridad, envolviéndole por completo en un halo de paz. Y recapacitó con solemnidad, sonriendo ante la evidencia que, finalmente, estaba ante él.

_ En comparación con la inmensidad del universo, la vida de un ser humano no es más que un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero durante ese brevísimo instante, el hombre nace, ríe, llora, lucha, sufre, siente felicidad, tristeza, odia, ama… _

Se sentó en su perfecta posición del loto entre los Sales, ahí donde él mismo, como hombre, había reído, llorado, sufrido, sentido felicidad, tristeza, odiado… Y amado.

Shaka al fin estuvo preparado.

_ Y tras ese breve instante, el ser humano cae en un profundo y eterno sueño llamado muerte. _

Esa respuesta… Era maravillosa en su sencillez.

Las palabras de Buda, pronunciadas antaño, regresaron a su memoria.

_La impaciencia sólo resultará un obstáculo en tu progreso. Debes ser sereno, como las rocas contra las que el mar se estrella, como la hierba que se deja mecer por el viento. Dime, Shaka¿ya has comprendido lo que entraña la muerte? _

Su corazón pudo, al fin, sonreír sin nada que lo nublase.

_ La muerte… Es sólo una transmisión. _

Pudo leer en las almas atormentadas de sus compañeros, y comprendió al fin el valor de su misión, el significado de su existencia y de su propia extinción. Bajo aquellos árboles, una noche de hacía dieciséis años, Mu de Aries le había revelado el nombre de los cánticos que sin cesar escuchaba en sus sueños.

_ Es un viejo poema de la tradición japonesa. Habla de la cualidad divina, aquella que permite alcanzar el estado de suspensión. Si mal no recuerdo, trata de explicar las consonancias en las que un humano puede alcanzar el reinado de las almas en pena sin haber conocido aún su condición de mortal. Su nombre es… Arayashiki. _

Tomó entre las manos varios pétalos, y se pinchó un dedo con el alambre del Rosario. Tan puro era su espíritu que sangre intangible brotó, siendo ésta empleada para escribir un mensaje con dos destinatarios, los seres más importantes de su vida, los únicos que serían capaces de comprenderlo.

La cualidad divina… La que les llevaría a prolongar la lucha en terreno enemigo, a entregarlo todo por la consecución de la victoria en aquella Guerra Santa…

_ Gentil viento… Llévalos hacia Atenea… _

Y tras ser conducidos los pétalos portadores de la inscripción por la suave corriente de aire, Shura de Capricornio se dispuso a acabar de una vez con el tormento del guerrero… Lágrimas recorrieron su rostro al comprobar que el filo sagrado nada conseguía. El cosmos de Virgo se disolvió en la nada. Su cuerpo había dejado de existir hacía ya bastante, pero su alma al fin, pudo descansar en paz.

Shaka, tras haber cumplido su misión, cerró el ciclo de su karma, liberando a sus predecesores, y a sí mismo. En ese momento… Alcanzó el _Nirvana._

Varios templos en lo alto, la Diosa Atenea recibía en sus manos los delicados pétalos de cerezos escritos con sangre, y se derrumbaba sobre las rodillas al comprender la última voluntad de su guerrero.

Y en el interior del Templo de Virgo… El último resquicio del alma del ario conformó un último enlace mental con el que había sido el amor de su vida. Su voz, clara y transparente como si le tuviera delante, resonó en la psique de Mu.

_ A… ra… ya… shi… ki… _

Mientras los de Bronce y Aioria lamentaban la caída de su compañero, el alquimista rompió a llorar sin remedio al conocer, al fin, cuál había sido su cometido.

_ Has muerto para decirnos… Que la batalla no ha hecho más que empezar… Y que debemos combatir por la gloria de Atenea en el Hades. Pisar el mundo de los muertos sin abandonar la vida… _

No podía dejarse llevar por el dolor. Debía llegar hasta el mismísimo Infierno, y alzarse con la victoria. Por la Diosa, por la Orden… Por Shaka.

Se secó las lágrimas con las manos, y haciendo caso omiso de las miradas desconcertadas de sus compañeros, se alejó con la cabeza bien alta del portón de mármol. Aioria se ahogaba en rencor y sed de venganza, las cuáles quiso saciar al ver como las puertas se abrían, saliendo de su interior los causantes de la lamentada baja.

Iba a arremeter contra ellos cuando Mu, con un solo paso al frente y la mirada clavada en la suya, lo impidió. Adoptando la postura de representante del bando, y ante la respiración contenida de los más jóvenes, el tibetano avanzó hasta quedar frente a frente con Saga de Géminis.

Su rostro reflejó un sentimiento para él novedoso: odio. Odio hacia el hombre que le había arrebatado por segunda vez lo que más quería. Saga había asesinado a su maestro, y ahora le tendía, sin más, el Rosario de quién había sido el dueño legítimo de su corazón.

_Era de Shaka… Tómalo_. – le dijo el griego, hablándole con el cosmos.

Mu deseó alzar la voz, gritarle sin contención alguna que sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía el abalorio budita, el cuál había formado parte de su vida desde antes que él tomase injustamente el trono del Patriarca.

Pero no lo hizo. Nunca sucumbiría a un sentimiento tan vil como la destrucción y la violencia. Había visto lágrimas de sangre en aquel hombre, y tras ponerse en su lugar, le otorgó, en silencio, su perdón, pero no sin antes agarrar el Rosario por uno de sus extremos y tirar fuertemente de él.

Ambos caballeros lo sostuvieron con tanto ímpetu que trazas de cosmos fueron desperdigadas por doquier, lo cuál alertó a Aioria, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

¡Cuidado, Mu!

Y sirviéndose de sus Rayos de Plasma, abatió a los portadores de las sapuri.

¡Vengaré la muerte de Shaka¡Merecéis morir ahora mismo, escoria!

Más sobresaltos aguardaban a Leo, puesto que su brazo, alzado en preparación para asestar el último golpe, se encontró con la mano firme de Aries, el cuál volvía a impedirle que actuara.

¡Suéltame¿Te has vuelto loco?

No vale la pena, Aioria… - le contestó, con tristeza en la voz. – Mírales, están maltrechos por los efectos del Tesoro Divino. ¿De qué serviría verter aún más sangre?

¿Cómo dices? – respondió el león, furioso.

Mu miró a los ojos vacíos de sus ahora adversarios.

La muerte de Shaka encierra un significado más profundo del aparente.

Aioria se zafó de su brazo con brusquedad.

No comprendo tu actitud, Mu. Haz lo que quieras, pero no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados ante la caída de un compañero. Con tu colaboración o sin ella, pienso vengar su muerte. No puedo entender a alguien que permanece impasible ante semejante atrocidad.

El lemuriano sostuvo su dura mirada…

_ Ojalá pudieras saber cuáles son mis motivos reales…. _

Pero el noble Leo lo ignoraba. Poco más pudo hacer Mu para evitar que la situación que trataba de impedir se produjera. La llegada de Milo del Escorpión equilibró ambos bandos, un combate a muerte entre antaño compañeros se desencadenó sin posibilidad alguna de ser disuelto.

Aries sostuvo con fuerza el Rosario, dándole un par de vueltas alrededor de sus manos, y con los ojos cerrados, tomó posición entre Aioria y el espartano.

Mu… ¿Vas a unirte a nosotros?

Las dos triadas se habían formado ante el horror de los hermanastros. Dos Exclamaciones de Atenea serían lanzadas, la una contra la otra. Pero la gran tragedia aún estaba por llegar.

No se puede luchar contra lo inevitable.

Forjado en su posición, arrodillado en el epicentro de la Exclamación, Mu alzó sus manos, uniendo la totalidad de la fuerza de su cosmos a la de sus compañeros.

Sus ojos quedaron cegados por la demoledora energía lanzada y recibida a cambio.

En sus manos, un último homenaje, su particular manera de vengar la muerte de Shaka: el Rosario blandía, aferrado a sus dedos, permaneciendo con él hasta el último instante. Un pensamiento surcó su mente momentos antes de sucumbir a la tremendísima colisión.

Espérame en el Inframundo, amor mío… Esta guerra no ha hecho más que empezar…

Y tras ello… La nada.


	16. Capítulo 16 final

**- Capítulo 16, final -**

La Guerra Santa resultó ser la más cruel de cuantas batallas había librado la Orden de Atenea. Muchas tragedias tuvieron que soportar sus protagonistas, siendo obradores de una contienda más allá de la imaginación de cualquier mortal.

La Diosa, haciendo gala de las últimas reservas de poder que a su encarnación le quedaba, pudo devolver a la vida a muchos de sus amados guerreros para después regresar al Olimpo. 200 años tendrían que esperar sus caballeros para volver a tenerla entre ellos.

Fue así como los que habían logrado llegar hasta el Castillo de Pandora por sus propios medios obtuvieron el preciado regalo. Los cinco caballeros de Bronce, ahora divinos tras recibir la sangre de Atenea, al igual que Milo del Escorpión, Kanon de Géminis, Aioria de Leo, Dohko de Libra y Mu de Aries, retornaron al Santuario en Atenas, siendo los orgullosos supervivientes de la epopeya.

Sin embargo… Las pérdidas eran numerosas, y lamentadas.

Sobre ello pensaba un joven mientras observaba los inhóspitos parajes de Tibet a pies de la Torre de Jamir. El viento helado del Himalaya azotaba su hermoso rostro, y los largos cabellos rojizos.

Por mucho tiempo que pasase, Kiki no olvidaría la mañana en que, a pocos días de cumplirse el plazo indicado de dos años en su solitaria formación, el alquimista de Atenea se materializó en el horizonte.

Nunca había sentido tanta alegría por encontrarse con su mentor, y sin embargo… Cuánto dolor pudo denotar en él.

_ - ¡Señor Mu, está vivo!_

_Sí, pequeño… La guerra fue devastadora, pero finalmente Hades, el señor del Inframundo, fue derrotado. Muchos cambios se han producido en la Orden. Dohko ha asumido la función de Patriarca, y la formación de nuevos guerreros se ha iniciado. Debemos completar tu entrenamiento cuanto antes._

_¿Shiryu, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki están bien?_

_Sí. Fueron los artífices de la victoria. También Milo, Airoia y Kanon siguen entre nosotros._

…_. Señor Mu… Entonces… ¿Shaka…?_

… _Era su destino, Kiki. Él debía morir para abrirnos las puertas a la contienda. Ha cerrado su karma, ahora ya puede descansar en paz. _

De aquella conversación, habían transcurrido cinco años. Apenas habían pasado dos días desde que el heredero de Aries cumpliese los dieciocho.

Las primaveras ganadas le transformaron en un joven apuesto, de apariencia noble pero robusta, mirada sincera y vivaz que denotaba entrega y confianza.

El _mes de reflexión_ había dado a su fin, y tal y como había estipulado, su mentor se materializó a escasos pasos de él. Se miraron en silencio, y el joven pudo leer de nuevo en el alma de su maestro la entereza y serenidad que le caracterizaban, pero… Desde aquel día, Mu no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Sus labios le daban consejo, palabras de ánimo y órdenes a ser cumplidas para la mejora de su preparación, mas sus ojos estaban tristes, apagados, sin luz propia.

¿Has dispuesto todo como te indiqué? – preguntó el recién llegado.

Sí.

Le siguió mientras penetraban en la Torre de Jamir. El guerrero de Aries vestía sus usuales y sencillas prendas típicamente tibetanas. El largo cabello malva seguía recogido en habitual atadura, y para sus enigmáticos rasgos el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

Muchas incógnitas despertaba en el joven la figura de su maestro, ante la que guardaba respetuoso silencio. Tomó asiento en el suelo, como éste le había pedido, y aguardó mientras le oía trabajar en la zona de la dependencia central, donde se encontraban los útiles de descomposición de la materia.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, ya que su mentor pronto se sentó frente a él, tomando su cara entre las manos para repasar con el punzón de cristal y la tinta las marcas de su protegido.

Dime, Kiki¿en dónde reside la fuerza de la primera Casa del Zodíaco, a la que tú y yo pertenecemos?

_Somos los primeros custodios, los que guardan celosamente la técnica de la restauración de las armaduras... Los encargados de hacer que los secretos de esta Orden perduren generación tras generación._

Mu observó el rostro una vez configurados los grabados definitivos.

¿Cuál es el verdadero poder de la alquimia?

La unión de los ocho elementos básicos, aquellos en los que cada materia de este planeta puede descomponerse. La creación del polvo de estrellas que es capaz de otorgar vida al metal divino.

Asintió. Y entonces, tomó de la superficie un decorado recipiente de cristal, el cuál contenía el único secreto de los Aries que no podía ser transcrito en caracteres… La revelación que pasaba de maestros a alumnos desde hacía miles y miles de años.

Suspiró, viéndose a si mismo en Kiki, reviviendo desde el otro punto de vista el día de su proclamación como caballero. Había llegado el momento de pasar el testigo.

En lo cierto estás, salvo que existe un pequeño matiz que aún no conoces... No sólo la piedra filosofal en forma de polvo de estrellas prolonga la vida de las armaduras... También la de aquéllos que portan su secreto y velan por él…

No fue necesario que añadiera más. En ese momento, su alumno lo comprendió. Supo por qué Mu no había envejecido un ápice desde el día en que le conocío pese a que llevaban quince años juntos. Supo el por qué del tormento que parecía portar siempre su alma… Supo el por qué la emoción que brotaba de sus ojos amatista. Las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas, concluyendo aquel conjuro que algún día, en un futuro, él mismo recitaría a su alumno.

Bebe ahora, y recuerda… En la magia de la alquimia reside la clave de la inmortalidad.

El joven así hizo, doblegándose a los terribles dolores de la transformación del cuerpo.

Incapaz de contenterse por más, Mu le estrechó con fuerza entre los brazos, siendo correspondido en el abrazo. Kiki soportó la calamidad refugiado en el pecho de su mentor, aferrado a su torso, rogando para que el padecimiento se acabara.

Poco después, el dolor remitió, pero no la fusión de ambos cuerpos. Pasaron varios minutos, y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a zafarse del otro.

Con la mirada brillante por la emoción, Mu finalmente le soltó, lentamente, observando en la piel de su heredero el característico brillo nacarado. Por los años que se le fuesen concedidos, Kiki conservaría la noble apariencia de su juventud, soportando la dura prueba de a su vez envejecer en espíritu.

Mi misión contigo ha acabado. Sirve con lealtad a la Diosa una generación más, haz que la llama de tu estirpe siga prendida. Buena suerte, Kiki… Caballero de Oro de Aries.

El recién proclamado le sostuvo la mirada, aún embriagado por el calor fraternal de sus brazos. No eran sus inminentes responsabilidades o el viaje que tendría que hacer hasta Atenas, donde armadura y compañeros le aguardaban, lo que le angustiaba, ni la perspectiva de los años ejerciendo como el alquimista de la Orden… Una pregunta brotó de su voz rota.

¿Qué será ahora de usted, señor Mu?

El ya ex – guerrero colocó con ternura los cabellos rojizos que se empeñaban en desparramarse por el rostro del dorado.

He servido a Atenea durante muchos años, Kiki. He cumplido como caballero, como maestro… Y como hombre. Ya nada me retiene a la superficie. Regreso a Shamballa.

El joven asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se incorporaron, y salieron de nuevo al exterior en silencio. El sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, la noche estaba a punto de caer.

Tras haber recorrido juntos un trecho del camino, Mu se detuvo a unos metros de la Torre. Aquella era la despedida.

¿Volveré a verle algún día?

Eso es algo… Que sólo el destino sabe. Que Hamal guíe tu camino, pequeño.

Sin mirar atrás, el antaño caballero se alejó, perdiéndose al poco en el horizonte. Kiki le siguió con la mirada, y sólo cuando éste hubo desaparecido, dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas.

Lloró por ver marchar al hombre que para él había sido maestro, consejero, salvador, padre y amigo.

Permaneció así unos breves instantes, tras los cuáles secó su aflicción, y se dijo que sería el mejor de los caballeros de Aries, dejando muy alto el nombre de su mentor, por mil o dos mil años más si cabía.

Con el corazón lleno de sentimientos contrapuestos, se perdió en la oscuridad de Jamir, preparando el que sería su regreso a la capital griega, donde le aguardaba el inicio de la etapa más importante de su vida.

* * *

El brillo plateado de las estrellas fue lo único que acompañó a Mu en su ascensión por las escarpadas laderas de piedra. Ya era bien entrada la madrugada cuando divisó al fin la entrada a la galería que conducía al interior de las montañas.

Antes de internarse en el túnel, observó los desiertos parajes del Tibet, la tierra a la que había querido con toda su alma. No prolongó por más el adiós, y avanzó a oscuras en el estrecho conducto excabado en piedra, el cuál recorriera junto a Shaka años antes, cuando ambos disfrutaron de dos semanas de total libertad, el capítulo más feliz de todos cuantos habían escrito en la tragedia de su historia.

Escaló y escaló, abriéndose paso entre los obstáculos, hasta que por fin la tuvo ante sus pies. Descendió por las paredes vertical del interior del sistema montañoso, y tras casi una hora de camino, se hayó ante las colosales puertas de la _ciudad perdida_, la leyenda viviente, Lemuria.

Dos hombres la custodiaban. Vestían prendas de vivos colores, sus cabellos, largos y azulados, caían con gracia sobre los hombros. Sus brazos estaban adornados con sendos brazaletes de plata… Pero lo que llamó más su atención, era que ambos rostros, jóvenes y andróginos, carecían de cejas.

Fue sin embargo la peculiaridad del visitante lo que puso en alerta a los dos guardas. Sólo los _sabios_ llevaban las dos marcas, y aquel ser, llegado indiscutiblemente del _mundo exterior_, las portaba.

Se trataba sin duda… De uno de los elegidos.

Haciendo gala de las dotes psíquicas comunes a su raza, uno de los jóvenes se proclamó, hablándole mentalmente.

_ ¿Deseáis hablar con un superior, hermano? _

_ Así es . _

El otro guarda abrió las puertas, adentrándose en el interior. Pasados unos minutos, regresó acompañado por un ser de porte sereno, elegante… Sus ojos sabios, su piel extremadamente pálida y el calor de su espíritu hizo que por un vago segundo, le recordase al mismísimo Shion. Él también llevaba las dos marcas, evidenciando que era un alquimista, uno de los miembros de mayor importancia entre los habitantes de Shamballa.

_ Intuyo que deseas regresar a tu mundo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? _

Antes de obtener respuesta, el anciano de exquisitos y juveniles rasgos le observó. Sus cabellos violáceos y la magia de su cosmos le confirmaron la identidad del recién llegado: el menor de los hijos del gobernador, elegido hacía décadas para representarles en la superficie. Sonrió, al encontrar en sus palabras la afirmación que le sacaba de dudas.

_ Me llamo Mu, y durante veinticinco años he servido a la Diosa Atenea. He combatido por su gloria en numerosas batallas, y tras haber dejado el puesto a mi sucesor, deseo retornar a mi pueblo. _

El anciano le indicó con un gesto de su mano, y el calor de su interior, que le siguiera.

_ Bienvenido a Shamballa, hijo de Atlantis. _

El alquimista así hizo. Pero antes de penetrar en el interior de la tierra, alzó la mirada una última vez hacia el oscuro cielo.

Los astros le sonrieron, y una estrella fugaz atravesó la constelación de Virgo.

Mu se adentró en Lemuria, sabiendo que nuevas personas y vivencias le esperaban, las cuáles colmarían lo que restaba de su larga vida. Pero no había pesar en él, porque sabía que cuando al fin llegara su momento y se abandonara a los brazos de la muerte, él estaría esperándole.

Sería en ese instante cuando podrían al fin reunirse en el firmamento. Y una vez allí, permanecerían juntos con las estrellas por toda la eternidad, sin que nada ni nadie pudiese volver a separarles… Nunca más.

Fin

* * *

_Nota de la autora_: quisiera dar mis más sinceras gracias a todos los que hayan leído esta historia, la cuál tiene el honor de haber sido mi proyécto más ambicioso hasta la fecha. No tengo palabras para describir la satisfacción que me da el haberla concluído, tras "Flor de Loto" hay mucho trabajo, mucha ilusión y mucho empeño.

Se me han saltado las lágrimas mientras escribía los dos últimos capítulos. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo.

Quería agradecer públicamente el constante apoyo recibido por parte de dos personas: mi prima Usagi, y Belier. _Obrigado_.

Aprovecho para comunicar que he decidido tomarme un merecido descanso del fandom en Saint Seiya. Voy a centrarme en mi nuevo proyecto, un fic sobre "Zetsuai since 1989" el cuál he titulado "Forward".

Nada más. Espero vuestros comentarios y críticas. Y que las estrellas os guíen cualesquieran que sean los caminos que la vida os lleve a recorrer.


End file.
